Un hechizo para Akane
by unma
Summary: Y si lo que Akane ve de malo en otros le sucediera a ella? Se aceptan criticas
1. Capitulo 1

Saotome, te desafió-, hasta ese momento era día normal en la escuela Furi, el profesor Hinalo explicaba alguna aburrida teoría sobre los lados de un triángulo, cuando el tradicional grito que se solía escuchar en el Dojo Tendo se escucho en el aula, Ranma solo miro el cielo raso con cara-de-por-que-a-mi y se levanto para ir hacia la ventana, Akane que tenia un lápiz en sus labios, por alguna razón lo mordió hasta partirlo, Shampoo y Ukyo simplemente resoplaron.

rayos otro loco para variar-pensó el diestro luchador, con el, Akane y Ukyo y varios alumnos se acercaron hacia las ventanas para ver al nuevo retador. Ranma lo miro desde el segundo piso y le llamo la atención lo serio que se veía este desafiante, vestía un jeans azul, una camisa blanca, era alta, de pelo oscuro y clara ascendencia china, pero la que mas le llamo la atención era que parecía querer pelear a puño limpio, ni una vara, ni una katana, tampoco tenia un neumático ni un raqueta, como algunos de sus últimos desafiantes, -bueno esto puede ser bueno-pensó Ranma, al tiempo que se encaramaba en la ventana, -Señor Saotome, recuerde que están prohibidos los duelos en horas de clase- recordó la profesora Hinako, Ranma hizo una mueca, miro a Akane y luego al desafiante y le grito

–ven a buscarme después de clase- el muchacho sonrió y grito a su ves

–mi desafió es ahora-, Shampoo que se había mantenido a retaguardia se asomo a la ventana

–Muchacho tonto molestar mucho- se ofusco y observo al tipo.

Amazona Shampoo, también te desafió- sorprendió el muchacho. Todos se asombraron, desafiar a Ranma era algo normal, casi cotidiano, pero desafiar a Shampoo era algo de verdad innovador, la novedad se esparció y bien pronto todos loa alumnos del instituto se lanzaron hacia el patio, incluso Kuno, demás esta decir que Shampoo se había lanzado por la ventana antes de que la profesora pudiera decir algo, yendo a caer a pocos pasos del novel retador

-Airen no pelear, cuando Shampoo terminar juntar a chico con cuchara- el chico solo la miro , observo hacia la ventana donde estaban aun Ranma y Akane, para luego sonreír,

cobarde ¿cuando bajaras, matare a tu amiguita a menos que bajes ya- la boca de varios alumnos golpearon contra el piso, si había alguien capas de complicar la vida de Ranma era Shampoo justamente,

-quiero pelear con ambos a la vez- y antes que alguien digiera algo levanto sus manos hacia la escuela, en a cual todos los cristales de las ventanas empezaron a estallar, todos se arrojaron al piso, en medio de la lluvia de vidrio, Ranma se lanzo sobre Akane para cubrirla, solamente para recibir un puñetazo marca Akane

–sal de encima mío pervertido- le grito al momento de lanzarlo hacia la otra puerta. eso fue el colmo, la amazona empezó a brillar de furia, sabrá dios de donde saco sus archiconocidos bonboris, y se lanzo hacia el chico

–chico guapo no ser inteligente, chico guapo ser chico kamikaze-

dios, ese tipo es realmente poderoso- grito Ranma al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia por la ventana. Shampoo ya estaba combatiendo con el extraño oponente, pero este parecía no tener complicaciones en detener los ataques de la amazona, lo único que hacia era defenderse, hasta que llego Ranma, cuando lo vio, sonrió, esquivo un nuevo ataque de Shampoo, la tomo por el brazo y la lanzo como una muñeca al otro lado del patio. Shampoo cayo sobre sus pompas, y mientras se levantaba, gruño

–chico podría ser buen candidato- a todo esto el muchacho se arreglo el pelo, sonrió y se lanzo sobre Ranma, fue una patada perfecta que lanzo al artista marcial un par de metros hacia atrás, cuando Ranma dejo de rodar se puso rápidamente de pie y se encontró con su retador a escasos centímetros de si, sonriéndole descaradamente, Ranma trato de separarse unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando se vio volando nuevamente por otra patada del desconocido. Shampoo se lanzo sobre el para atacarlo, pero este la detuvo con una sola mano, volvió a sonreír y le dio otro golpe que la estampo contra la pared.

–Ese tipo es bueno- murmuro Akane al tiempo que se lanzo hacia la lucha, saco su infaltable mazo, y lo descargo con toda su fuerza sobre el desconocido, y casi se va de bruces cuando este simplemente dio un paso al costado, haciendo que su mazo diera contra el piso, el muchacho la tomo de la boca y le dijo –esta no es tu pelea- tras lo cual lo lanzo hacia donde estaban los otros chicos.

Ah bellaco, como te atreves a poner tus manos sobre mi bella Akane, mereces el infie…- Kuno no pudo terminar su perorata, el muchacho, desde donde estaba movió sus manos y lo lanzo hacia la pared.

Espero que no haya mas interrupciones, y ustedes dos, si no pelean a la vez conmigo, no tendrán posibilidades. Ranma y Shampoo se miraron, el tipo era bueno, bueno de verdad, ¿seria posible que tuvieran que unir sus fuerzas?

Esta ves el muchacho transpiro, el ataque doble fue rápido, casi inmediato, Shampoo ataco abajo, Ranma arriba, el muchacho pretendió resistirlo a pie firme, pero por poco termina sentado, trastabillo y recibió un par de pies en su cara, que lo lanzo contra un árbol, apenas tubo tiempo de esquivar el nuevo ataque, se lanzo hacia un costado y vio a Ranma y Shampoo atravesar el árbol a escasos centímetros, se levanto y dio unos largos saltos hacia la salida del instituto, detrás de el iban Shampoo y Ranma, siguiéndolos a saltos también, y detrás de ellos salieron Akane y Kuno corriendo.

Donde diablos se metieron- grito una muy ofuscada Akane al llegar hacia una esquina, Kuno se detuvo a unos pasos detrás

–Cuando encuentre a ese villano lo atravesaré, como se atrevió a empujarte de esa manera, no tengas cuidados bella Akane, el trueno azul limpiara esa ofen…

Ah rayos, cállate Kuno, Ranma y Shampoo trapean el piso contigo, incluso yo lo hago, y ninguno pudo siquiera tocarlo por separado, solo cuando Ranma y Shampoo empezaron a combatir juntos, el tipo empezó a tener algunos problemas- Dijo Akane

Kuno tuvo que aceptar que era cierto, el villano Saotome y la muchacha china eran grande luchadores, mejores que el, le dolía reconocerlo.

–Allá están – grito al verlos, -en el parque- ambos se dirigieron corriendo. Ranma y Shampoo continuaban atacando casi al mismo tiempo, pero el desconocido parecía rechazarlos con facilidad, Kuno y Akane se escabulleron por detrás de unos arbustos y fueron a ubicarse casi a espalda de Ranma y Shampoo. Estos se lanzaron una vez mas al ataque, se movieron a una velocidad impactante, a Akane y Kuno se les hizo difícil verlos, pero si vieron claramente como el extraño se defendió de esa doble patada y los golpeo a ambos, arrojándolos casi donde estaban ellos. En ese momento notaron algo increíble, Ranma tenía un hilo de sangre que le corría desde su nariz, un ojo morado e hinchado y lucia visiblemente cansado, Shampoo también portaba marcas del combate, tenía un corte sobre la ceja derecha y estaba parada en una posición extraña, como si le costara mantenerse derecha. El extraño, si bien parecía algo agitado, no mostraba ningún golpe a la vista.

–Kuno, haremos esto, cuando Shampoo y Ranma ataquen nuevamente, nosotros saldremos de aquí y gritaremos para distraer a este tipo, no creo que puedan soportar mucho más esta pelea-

Mi bello ángel, si bien quisiera ayudar, el código samurai me prohíbe intervenir en un asunto de honor, el extraño a lanzado un desafió, y yo odiaría que alguien me-

-Kuno, por favor, ¿no lo harías por mi? Dijo Akane, poniéndole a Kuno una cara de dulzura que se prometió jamás mostrarle

–OH mi bella Akane, por ti cometería todos los crímenes del mundo- dijo el pobre kendoista, al tiempo que trato de abrazar a la muchacha de pelo corto, demás esta decir que el mazo de Akane le permitió tener una visión mas cercana de la hierba del parque.

vamos, ponte de aquel lado- le gruño Akane, lo vio correrse por detrás de los arbustos, en tanto Ranma, Shampoo, y el desconocido, permanecían quietos casi inmóviles, Akane miro hacia el cielo, era casi seguro que llovería, negras nubes cubrían el cielo, relámpagos se veían a lo lejos y un particular olor a tierra mojada se notaba en el aire, la lluvia no tardaría en llegar, eso significaba problemas, Shampoo se transformaría en un gato, y Ranma en una chica. Akane dudaba si el extraño subía esto, si pudo encontrarlos tan fácilmente, bien podía saber algo mas. Un tenue silbido le indico que Kuno ya estaba listo y en posición, y como si esperasen esa señal Ranma y Shampoo se lanzaron al ataque, era lo que Akane esperaba, ella salio de detrás de los arbustos, gritando como loca y blandiendo su mazo, pero para su sorpresa, Shampoo y Ranma solo habían amagado un nuevo ataque por lo que casi chocaron con Akane. Ambos la miraron como sorprendidos, no se esperaban que ella estuviera allí, y para peor Kuno salía desde el otro lado gritando también como un lunático y blandiendo su espada de madera. El desconocido, que empezaba a cansarse vio la oportunidad, tomo una pequeña bolilla de uno de sus bolsillos, y la lanzo hacia donde estaban Akane, Ranma y Shampoo

–saltar todos- grito la amazona, Ranma lo hizo a la derecha, Shampoo a la izquierda, y Akane hacia arriba, pero la velocidad de Akane distaba m mucho de la de Ranma o cualquier otro artista marcial de su nivel, de modo que apenas se estaba elevando del suelo cuando la bolilla le dio de lleno en la cara.

–Achis- estornudo Akane, en medio de una nube de polvo verdoso que la cubrió de la cintura a la coronilla, y nuevamente volvió a estornudar, pero aparte de eso, parecía estar bien.

–MIERDA!- dijo el extraño, que se quedo duro como una estatua. En realidad todos se quedaron petrificados, pensando lo peor, pera Akane estaba de pie, aparentemente ilesa, con un ataque de estornudos. El extraño empezó a caminar hacia Akane, y para sorpresa de todos, se arrodillo frente a ella

–te solicito perdón, por arruinar tu vida- le dijo.

No entiendo- dijo Akane,

los polvos que te arroje por error, son extractos de los pozos encantados de Jusenkus, sin intención te he provocado una maldición, solicito que se me castigue por mi pecado- Ranma y Shampoo se quedaron sólidos como el mármol, Kuno no entendía de que rayos hablaba, pero al ver el rostro de Akane, comprendió que algo no andaba bien, por que en el rostro de Akane se podía leer el terror

. –No entiendo- dijo Ranma, -¿Cómo que extractos de Jusenkus? –

así es, se suponía que debía…- aquí y allí empezaron a caer algunas gotas de agua, la lluvia ya no tardaría mucho.

–Shampoo, Akane, vayan bajo los árboles- grito Ranma, Shampoo le obedeció rápido, pero Akane no se movió

–Akane, rayos metete bajo un árbol- Akane seguía sin reaccionar,

-Kuno llevala debajo de un árbol ¡YA!- Kuno no sabia bien lo que sucedía, pero al ver el rostro de susto que tenia Akane y la desesperación de Ranma, entendió que algo muy malo estaba pasando, se acerco suavemente a Akane , y le dijo, sin fanfarronadas ni elocuencias

¿me acompañas Akane- al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano. Akane aun aterrada, miro el rostro de Kuno y se dejo llevar hacia los árboles. Suavemente el chico de la espada la dejo contra un tronco, para volver hacia donde estaban Ranma y el desconocido.

–no entiendo que sucede aquí, la bella Akane esta aterrada, y ella no se asusta jamás- Ranma se agacho junto al desconocido, la tenue lluvia empezaba lentamente a mojarlo

–dime que no es cierto, dime que mentías, no hay ninguna maldición- el desconocido levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Ranma,

-no he mentido en nada, esos polvos eran para ti y la amazona, para un maldito como ustedes, inhalar o consumirlos son mortales, se suponía que debía hacer que los comieran en secreto, pero me pareció deshonroso, así que los rete para vencerlos por lo menos con un poco de honor, jamás fue mi intención hechizar a un inocente-

¿un hechizo, tu y la doncella china están hechizados, que clase de hechizo?- pregunto Kuno. La lluvia arrecio,

-mira lo veras- dijo Ranma, al tiempo que se empapaba, entonces, para horror de Kuno, su peor enemigo se transformo en la sensual y hermosa pelirroja que el tanto deseaba.

Kuno, el hechizo puede ser peor, según la fuente de donde se haga el extracto, alguien se puede trasformar en un gato, o un pato, o algo peor- Ranma pensaba en un panda en ese momento

–no te creo, esos son mentiras para…-

Shampoo ven aquí– La amazonas abrió los ojos como un par de platos,

-Airen loco, llueve mucho-

¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA! El tono de Ranma no daba lugar a dudas, y Shampoo se introdujo bajo la lluvia, para luego, ante la sorpresa de Kuno, trasformarse en una hermosa gatita blanca.

¿Me creerás ahora?- pregunto Ranma, Kuno, que ya no sabia donde estaba parado, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kuno, hay que llevar a Akane a un lugar seguro, ¿podrías?-

-Por supuesto, ¿tu castigaras a este impío?-

Lo haré- Kuno empezó a alejarse, se detuvo y pregunto

¿La bella Akane no debe mojarse, verdad?-

-no aun no, por favor llevala al Nekohanten, allí sabrán que hacer- Kuno asintió

Sasuke, la limosina por favor- el pequeño ninja apareció de ninguna parte,

-amo esta en la entrada del parque-

-No, aquí, la quiero aquí junto a ese árbol y lo mas pronto posible-

pero amo, nos pueden multar-

no me importa, la quiero aquí ya- Sasuke corrió para buscar la limosina, la ubico junto al árbol, Kuno abrió la puerta, por donde Shampoo entro ágilmente, luego le ofreció la mano a Akane, la cual seguía como perdida, por lo que la tomo suavemente de los hombros y la introdujo dentro mientras esta parecía mirar fijamente a Ranma y al desconocido,

no te preocupes, bella Akane, el, ella o lo que sea se nos reunirá pronto, luego de castigar al maligno desconocido- todos subieron a la limusina y partieron hacia el Nekohanten.

Ranma espero pacientemente, no dijo una palabra ni movió un músculo hasta que la limusina desapareció de su vista, luego se volvió a agachar junto al desconocido, el cual seguía en pose de penitencia, callado y también inmóvil

Te volveré a preguntar, ¿es cierto lo de la maldición?- el desconocido, sin levantar la vista del piso que parecía mirar fijamente, le contesto suavemente

lo que he dicho es verdad, y espero el castigo por mi error, no cumplí mi misión, por lo que no puedo volver a mi casa, he hechizado a una inocente, por lo que he pecado, has lo que tengas que hacer- hasta ese momento Ranma estaba enojado, pero no tanto, ya no había razón para que el muchacho le mintiera. Ranma empezó a sentir algo extraño en su Ki, algo que era una mezcla de aflicción, furia, ira y temor por lo que le había sucedido a Akane. Durante el combate, no pudo enojarse lo suficiente para desarrollar un ataque de los que era capaz, estaba tan emocionado por encontrar al fin un retador que parecía superarlo que deseaba estirar la pelea lo mas que podía, pero ahora. Su pelo, en este momento pelirrojo pareció elevarse, como si una corriente eléctrica estuviera pasando por el, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Solo una palabra pronuncio, desde su más recóndito lugar interior

–Akaaneee- grito mientras el desconocido simplemente se deshacía en el interior de una bola de energía.

**N.A. Este es el primer fic que escribo, si las cosas no arrancan muy graciosas, y tal vez por un par de capítulos mas, sigan siendo bastante densa, pero luego todo vuelve a la normalidad (léase locura de Nerima)**

**Hugo el Unma**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo II

Escrito por Hugo Unmacht

Derechos reser? bla, bla, bla

El Nekohanten, había cerrado de emergencia, luego de que Shampoo se hubiera dado un baño tibio y junto a Kuno explicado las cosas a Cologne, esta ordeno a Mousse, Kuno y Shampoo que vaciaran el lugar a pesar de las quejas de los pocos clientes que había. Una chica intento oponerse violentamente a ser desalojada, violentamente Shampoo la mando a volar por la puerta hacia la lluvia, luego Kuno con un paraguas que le alcanzo Sasuke, hizo entrar a Akane sin dejar que una gota la tocara. Cologne le indico a Kuno que la trajera hacia la barra del restaurante, donde amablemente la ayudo a sentarse.

 _?Mousse, prepara mucha agua tibia, Shampoo, Kuno, deben bañarse inmediatamente.-_

El cegato luchador preparo lo que se le pedía, más una muda de ropa para cada uno. Mientras tanto Cologne recogió con un cepillo y un plato los restos de polvo que aun Akane tenia a la vista. Era evidente que la niña estaba en estado de shock, ya que casi no reaccionaba a nada de lo que hacían o le decían los demás. Diez minutos mas tarde reapareció Kuno, bañado y con una muda de ropa que le presento Sasuke. Unos minutes después fue el turno de Shampoo, también bañada  con una nueva muda de ropa. Cologne indico a ambos y a Mousse que se sentaran en la mesa ocho, la más alejada de donde estaba Akane, la cual por primera vez pareció notar algo, que la estaban dejando sola.

 _?No te ofendas mi niña, pero si lo que Kuno escucho es cierto, la preparación de este veneno es mortal para alguien con la maldición de jusenku y podrías hechizar a Kuno-_

 Akane miro a la matriarca de las amazonas tristemente.

 _?Ahora mi niña debes ir a bañarte, para sacar de ti los restos de esos polvo-_

_ -¿eso evitaría que yo??-_ Cologne leyó en los ojos de Akane el fin de la pregunta

_?Veremos mi niña, veremos, por favor acompáñame-_ y junto entraron en el cuarto contiguo a la cocina, donde bajo la supervisión e instrucciones de Cologne, Akane se dio un baño de al menos media hora.

Durante el ínterin, una muy empapada Ranma Saotome llego al Nekohanten, al verla entrar Kuno sintió como una punzada en su interior, pensar que el se había imaginado a si mismo felizmente casado con la pelirroja, descubrir que ella era en realidad su mas odiado enemigo, le hacia sentir

_? ¿OH por favor donde esta el baño?-_ dijo tapándose la boca y levantándose apresuradamente. Volvió luego de un momento y mirando fijamente a Ranma le pregunto.

 _? ¿has castigado al impío?_ Ranma miro a Kuno,

_-permanentemente-_ respondió, Kuno asintió con la cabeza y bajo la vista, como el resto. Akane y Cologne reaparecieron enseguida, Akane enfundada en ropa de Shampoo que le quedaba bastante grande a la altura del pecho, al ver a Ranma quiso lanzarse hacia el,

_-detente niña, el, ella, esta empapado-_

 Akane se detuvo como si le hubieran dicho que Ranma tenía la peste. Aun en su mirada todos vieron el miedo que ella tenia.

 _?Ranma, ve y date un baño tibio, Mousse, prepara mas ropa para el-_

Menos de cinco minutos le tomo a Ranma darse el baño, cuando regreso al salón del Nekohanten encontró a todo el mundo callado, Kuno, Shampoo y Mousse en su mesa aun, Akane en una punta de la barra y Cologne en el centro, observando los polvos que había obtenido.

_?hay algo que no esta bien, ese tipo dijo que si algún hechizado olía o comía estos polvos, moriría, pero nunca supe que eso sucediera, también se que los extractos de jusenku, son de color gris, y si una persona le sucede lo de Akane, el cambio es inmediato-_

 _-entonces, ¿todo puede ser un engaño?-_ pregunto Mousse,

_-el comportamiento del extraño indica que no, tal vez el extracto, esté mal preparado, por eso este color verde, tal vez tenga una preparación especial, por eso es venenoso para otro hechizado, solo hay una manera de saberlo-_

 Cologne tomo una jarra de agua de debajo de la barra

 _?Akane, por favor ponte allí-_ Akane, la miro con una cara aterrada nuevamente, se sujeto a Ranma que estaba a su lado como si de eso dependiera su vida.

_?Sabes que es la única manera de saber-_ Ranma miro a Akane directamente a los ojos,

 _-quieres que lo haga yo?-_ Akane asintió con la cabeza, Ranma tomo la jarra y camino junto a Akane hasta el centro del salón

 _?Por favor cierra los ojos-_

 Akane le hizo caso, y sintió como el agua fría la empapaba rápidamente,  abrió los ojos y no noto nada extraño, miro al espejo, y se vio normal sin cambio

De repente sintió una intensa picazón, todo lo que la rodeaba fuera cada vez más grande, oscuridad, y la vos de Mousse

 _?OH dios mío-_

_??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????_

Nodoka Saotome siempre tiene un extraño sentido cuando las cosas están mal, por eso cuando sonó el teléfono, no dio tiempo a que Kasumi lo levantara

_?Nodoka-_ simplemente dijo al responder,

_-mama gracias a dios eres tu, algo muy grave le paso a Akane, por favor ven al Nekohanten lo mas pronto posible, y por favor no digas nada-_

_ -¿__ella esta bien?-_

_ -en cierta forma si-_

_ -pero  ¿Qué le sucedió?-_

_? será mejor que lo veas por ti misma-_ le contesto Ranma. Nodoka tranquilamente tomo su katana, saludo a todos como si todo estuviera de mil maravillas y salio pensando por que tenia que tener esos presentimiento.

Fue idea de Cologne el avisar a solamente a Nodoka, si bien pensaba que Kasumi bien podría manejar esta situación, el temple de la Sra. Saotome era algo que iba a ser muy necesario. Kuno escuchaba por primera vez las historias de los pozos de Jusenkus, del porque del estado de cada uno, Akane estaba junto a Ranma, nuevamente sujeta a el con todas sus fuerzas. Cologne seguía revisando los polvos.

La visión de Akane tan cerca y al parecer tan dependiente de Ranma hizo comprender a Nodoka que la cosa era muy mala. Conocía el carácter de la prometida de su hijo, jamás se mostraría tan vulnerable frente a alguien, menos frente a Ranma y mucho menos si también estaba Shampoo observándolos.

_?OH No-chan, es un alivio que ya este aquí-_ esto también era malo, Cologne demostraba un timbre de voz nervioso, algo la matriarca de las amazonas jamás dejo entrever.

 _? eh venido tan pronto como pude, ¿que ha sucedido?_ Lentamente Ranma, Shampoo y Kuno explicaron los hechos del día, Nodoka escucho sin decir una palabra

_?y cuando mojamos ella transformo en un?-_

_ ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?_ Pregunto Nodoka

_?nadie más No-chan- _se apresuro a contestar Cologne.

 _?muy bien, Kuno, ¿podrías acercar a Akane y a mi hijo hasta el dojo? por favor, afuera llueve fuerte y no llegarían sin empaparse, esa situación, en este momento es inaceptable,  yo debo hablar con Cologne aun-_

Kuno se levanto rápidamente y asintió con la frente, sentía una pena muy grande por Akane, y aun estaba sorprendido por el echo de que la pelirroja de sus sueños fuera? o mejor olvidarlo, el momento no era el mejor para sus finos diálogos.

_-Shampoo no entender por que chica violenta ponerse así, Shampoo aprender a vivir con maldición, ¿por que ella ponerse así?-_

Cologne suspiro y miro a su bisnieta

_?a diferencia de ti o de Ranma o Mousse, ella si sabia lo que le iba a pasar, Ranma cayo al pozo y salio transformado en mujer, tu te tiraste al pozo y saliste como un pequeño gato, Mousse cayo y salio pato, pero ella no sufrió cambio alguno cuando los polvos le dieron, y paso casi una hora hasta que probamos ver que sucedía, supongo que tenia una esperanza de que fuera todo una mentira, de que todo esto solo fuera una broma, incluso cuando la mojamos, pasaron casi cinco segundos hasta que se convirtió en eso._

_-Ya llegamos-_ aviso Sasuke, estacionando la limusina lo mas cerca posible de la puerta de entrada, llovía sin la fuerza de hacia un rato pero Kuno y Ranma cubrieron a Akane con un impermeable, Ranma tomo el enorme paraguas que Sasuke le dio, Kuno se proponía a bajar pero Ranma lo detuvo

_?ya has hecho mucho hoy Kuno-sempai, llamaría mucho la atención que entráramos los tres junto, escuchaste a mi madre, no hay razón para que nadie mas sepa esto- _Kuno acepto, pensaba acompañar a la angelical Akane, pero eso obligaría a muchas explicaciones.

_?Nos veremos mañana en el Nekohanten- _ dijo simplemente y metiéndose dentro de su limusina, observo como Akane era introducida dulcemente en el dojo, sin dejar Ranma que ni una gota de agua la tocara.

Ranma no sabía que iban a decir, era casi de noche, estuvieron todo el día fuera de la casa y ahora Akane volvía pesadamente vestida en un día lluvioso y caluroso. Entro en la sala, Genma y Soun estaban jugando a las damas chinas. Parecieron no darse cuenta de que ellos entraban, por lo menos era algo bueno evitar a estos dos pensó Ranma, Nabiki estaba hablando por teléfono, saludo a Ranma y hizo una mueca al ver Akane tan abrigada, Ranma pensó que tenia que haberle sacado al menos el impermeable, comenzó a subir la escalera, llegaron al pasillo, enfilaron hacia la habitación de Akane. Esta se dejaba conducir suavemente, llegaron a la habitación, Ranma giro el picaporte, abrió la puerta hizo pasar a Akane, entro el, cerro la puerta y al prender la luz, se encontraron con Kasumi, sentada tranquilamente en la cama de Akane.

 _?Bueno, era hora que llegaran muchachita, muchachito, mas bien muchachita-_ sorprendió a la pareja, miro tristemente a Akane, enfundada todavía en su impermeable, el cual con ternura empezó a abrir,

_-tengo un hermoso baño tibio para ti hermanita-_ Akane seguía como perdida, Ranma miro a Kasumi, ¿acaso ella sabia?, Kasumi le quito el impermeable al tiempo que miraba a Ranma,

_-tu madre ya me explico todo-_ empezó a desajustar el jumper de Akane y miro nuevamente a Ranma

_?Ranma, ¿nos permites?, yo te avisaré cuando este lista-_ Ranma se sonrojo un poco y salio a la sala. Necesitaba estar solo un momento después de todo, así que se acerco a la fuente en el centro del patio, el viento soplaba fuerte, pero la lluvia había pasado, miraba hacia el cuarto de Akane esperando la señal de Kasumi. Se miro en el agua, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba transformado en chica, y a pesar de eso, su rostro tenia aun marcas del combate de la tarde. Pensaba en la suerte de los que lo rodeaban, si bien su padre se lo tenia merecido, en si le dolía lo que le sucedió a los demás, ni Shampoo, ni Ryoga, ni Mousse se merecían lo que le sucedía. Y si bien la intervención de Akane, probablemente les había salvado la vida a Shampoo y al mismo, el costo otra vez fue desmedido, desmedido.

Siguió pensando en eso cuando sintió un suave silbido desde arriba, Kasumi lo llamaba.

_? Ranma, el baño esta listo para ti, tienes ropa seca preparada, yo me quedare con Akane mientras tanto._ Ranma sin decir una palabra se dirigió hacia el baño, era una suerte contar con alguien como Kasumi, aparte de su madre, aun con ellas llevando el asunto, seria duro controlar a sus padres cuando se enteraran. Se desnudo lentamente, y se encontró así misma mirándose en un espejo,

_-maldita, todo lo que tocas y te quieren sufren junto a ti- _tomo el balde con agua tibia y se lo echo encima.

Ranma, ahora cambiado tanto de ropa como de aspecto, golpeo la puerta de Akane, _-pasa, no hay problema-_ le contesto Kasumi, entro y la encontró haciendo orden y hablándole a Akane de la necesidad de que comprara ropa mas femenina. Esta estaba tumbada de costado mirando hacia la ventana, afuera empezó a llover de nuevo por lo que Kasumi cerro la ventana suavemente, sin dejar de hablar sobre ciertas calcetas que le harían juego con sus faldas.

_?Ella lo maneja tan bien-_ pensó Ranma, pero cuando Kasumi cerró la ventana y se volvió, pudo ver que una lágrima le corría por la mejilla. Un sentimiento de angustia volvió a estrujar el pecho de Ranma, tomándole de la mano le dijo

 _?Kasumi yo terminare-_

Ella lo vio con mirada triste, y tratando de poner el mas dulce tono que pudo se retiro diciendo _?los enamorados quieren estar solo, yo no molestare- _ como si estuviera de mas. Cerró suavemente la puerta y los dejo solos.

_-Akane di algo, haz algo, o por lo menos llora, yo llore tres noches cuando me sucedió a mi-._

Solo el ruido de la lluvia y el viento se escuchaba en la habitación, pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin

_-¿Cómo haces?-_

_-¿Cómo hago que Akane?-_

_-¿Cómo vives con esto?-_

_-Simplemente lo hago, no puedes detenerte, si lo haces te volverás loca-_

_-pero, yo no se si podré-_

_-podrás, la Akane que yo conozco no se dejaría vencer-_

_-ya no soy la Akane que conocías-_

_-pronto veras que si lo sigues siendo-_

_-eres un mentiroso-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-tú no lloras-_

_-¿Y tu tampoco?_

La visión de Ranma en el cuarto de Akane no solo lo enfadaba, si no que a           P-Chan/Ryoga le era inusual, aparte parecía que ambos estaban con muy mala cara, pero no cara de enojo, si no cara de muy malas noticia. Ranma levanto la vista y lo vio, empapado en la ventana, comúnmente se enojaría por ver al cerdito, pero en este momento tal vez era lo mejor que podía pasar.

_-Creo que deberías estar sola un momento, mas tarde volveré-_ le dijo Ranma a Akane, al tiempo que le hacia señales a P-chan de golpear el vidrio. Esto era muy extraño, cuando Ranma se retiro, golpeo con sus pezuñas el vidrio, Akane pareció ni notarlo, golpeo más fuerte.

Nada

Fue extraño para algunos transeúntes ver chillar y golpear a un cerdito una ventana en el primer piso del dojo Tendo, pero a P-chan no se le podía pedir que llamara a Akane.

Como quien se despertara de un sueño, Akane vio a su mascota en la ventana, afuera llovía a cantaros y el cerdito estaba empapado. Se levanto lentamente, y abrió la ventana. Comúnmente Akane SIEMPRE ABRÍA LA VENTANA, P-chan SIEMPRE SALTABA HACIA LOS BRAZOS DE AKANE, Y ELLA SIEMPRE LO RECIBIRÍA EN SUS BRAZOS. Pero cuando salto y noto que Akane se aparto de su camino, se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien, por ejemplo el no marchaba bien, marchaba mas bien en parábola directa hacia el recipiente de la basura.

PUMMM.

Las cosas no se ven bien desde dentro de un balde con papeles, salio como pudo del cesto, y vio que Akane volvía con una gran toalla. Lo levanto suavemente envolviéndolo con ella y procedió a secarlo cuidadosamente.

 _-¿Qué pasa, por que hace esto?_- se pregunto el cerdito, y luego pensó que podría ser tal vez... bueno, si los perros huelen mal después de una lluvia, tal vez un cerdito lindo como el también.

Se escucho unos golpes suaves en la puerta, Ranma volvió a entrar se sentó en la cama junto a Akane, P-chan no puso muy buena cara

 _?vaya, tu mascota ya llego, por que no vas buscarles unos bocadillo, nuestros padres ya están durmiendo, Nabiki y Kasumi también se acostaron, nadie te molestara-_ Akane iba envolver a P-chan, como para llevarlo con el, pero Ranma lo tomo,

_-¿me perdonas?, tengo que hablar unas palabras con P-chan- _Akane se lo dejo y salio del cuarto lentamente. P-chan miro desconfiado a Ranma, quien espero a que Akane se hubiera alejado para ponerlo frente a el

_?escúchame, Ryoga, algo muy malo le sucedió a Akane hoy a la tarde, por lo que mas quieras, pórtate de la manera mas juguetona que puedas, distráela lo mas que puedas, mañana te explicare todo-_ P-chan volvió a mirar desconfiado a Ranma, Akane volvió con una bolsa de bocadillo.

_-¿ya volviste, le decía a P-chan que te mantuviera entretenida esta noche- _la boca de P-chan casi golpeo el suelo, pero Akane no presto mucha atención. Ranma no tubo mejor idea que lanzarle a P-chan por el aire a Akane, mala idea ya que esta seguía distraída, y por segunda vez P-chan se encontró encestado junto con la basura.

Incluso fue Ranma quien lo saco del cesto, Akane ni siquiera había notado eso.

_?OH dios es cierto, algo grave le paso_- pensó el cerdito al tiempo que Ranma lo ponía en su mano, le dio un suave beso y se retiro.

_-Hijo, ¿Akane duerme?_ Pregunto Nodoka a un sorprendido Ranma, al entrar a la cocina

_-todavía no mama-_

_-no debiera quedarse sola, no al menos esta noche-_

_-no esta sola mama, esta con P-chan-_

_-Eso no es de gran ayuda-_

_-P-chan no es un cerdito común mama-_

_-¿No?_

_-Creeme, el no es lo que aparenta, es un poco entupido, pero si hay alguien con                quien Akane se siente a gusto es con el-_

_-esta bien, pero no la pierdas de vista, debes protegerla por lo menos esta noche-_

_-así lo haré mama, no te preocupes-_ y se dirigió nuevamente hacia arriba.

Por un rato, un hambriento P-chan comía los bocados que Akane le servia, pero Akane lo hacia sin ganas. Luego apago la luz, pero P-chan noto que no ella no dormía, y para peor, mas tarde Akane empezó a llorar amargamente.

La casa estaba oscura, muy oscura, no se escucha nada, pero para Ryoga en su forma de cerdito, era fácil guiarse, solo seguiría su olfato, buscaría a Ranma y le pediría que le explicara que diablos estaba sucediendo. Primero pasaría por la cocina, Kasumi siempre tenia agua tibia por las dudas.

_-¿eres tu?_ Pregunto una voz familiar, ¿la madre de Ranma?, antes que pudiera confirmarlo la luz se encendió y una mujer con una katana en una mano y una jarra en la otra parecía esperarlo. Lo que P-chan no esperaba era que Nodoka lo empapara con agua tibia dejando toda su humanidad a la vista. Y un excesivamente expuesto Ryoga estaba tratando de cubrirse de una mujer que el sabia era tan peligrosa como Chernovil

_-ahí tienes una bata-_

_-gracias No-san-_

_-¿Akane duerme?-_

_-desde hace media hora-_

_-¿ha tenido una noche tranquila?-_

_-no, ha llorado durante un largo rato, luego se durmió-_

Nodoka asintió, como si era lo que esperaba

_-ella sabe que tú eres?-_

_-No No-chan, por favor, para ella tan solo soy una mascota, pero? ¿podría explicarme que es lo que sucede?-_

Nodoka explico la situación, Ryoga solo se pasó la mano por la cabeza

_-no puede ser-_

_-por desgracia es cierto-_

_-ese maldito merecía morir-_

_-mi hijo ya se encargo de eso-_

_-Ranma  nos matara a todos-_

_-_

Nodoka desenvaino un poco su katana, Ryoga se sintió perdido

_-el no tiene la culpa, parece que su verdadera maldición es? lastimar a los que aprecia de verdad-_

Ryoga asintió, depuse de todo no era bueno discutir con esta mujer.

_-ahora, vuelve con Akane, y cuida a mi futura nuera-_ Ryoga se sorprendió por la dulzura con que Nodoka pronuncio esas palabras. Pero mas le sorprendió que nuevamente le empapo (ahora con agua fría) antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar

_-Cuiiii- _Nodoka lo seco y lo deposito en el piso

_-Ve y cuídala, calmala por favor-_

Ryoga se sacudió, con paso rápido volvió a subir la escalera, y con suavidad subió  a la cama de Akane, la observo con tristeza, parecía dormir por fin, pero su respiración agitada indicaba sueños malos, se acerco a su mano y se coló por debajo de ella, provocando que Akane se despertara.

_-P-chan, ¿tienes frió?-_ y lo acuno cerca de su pecho, y continuo durmiendo, ahora mas tranquila.

Hola a todo, si me van a decir que esto viene muy triste, pero creo que todo vuelve un poco mas a lo disparatado a partir del próximo capitulo, necesitaba que en estos primeros capítulos, las cosas sucedieran así, como bien explica Cologne, Akane sabe lo que le va a pasar. Así que no podía tomárselo simplemente con hielo, esta forma de tomarlo va hacer que se desencadenen los hechos que esperen que les guste de aquí en más.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo III**

Por Hugo Unmacht

Akane se despertó, se dio vuelta en la cama, miro hacia la ventana. Estaba nublado. No sabía por que, pero eso no le gusto, algo le decía que eso no era bueno pero no recordaba por que. Tal vez tenia que ver con el colegio, el colegio… si algo tenia que ver con el colegio, y con Ranma, siempre tenia que ver con Ranma, con alguno de los locos que venían a desafiarlo, pero el ultimo no era un loco. Bestia normalmente además era un gran luchador. Akane se levanto, tenia mucho sueño, sentía la cabeza pesada.  

P-chan estaba durmiendo junto a ella, ¿cuando había llegado P-chan?, tampoco lo recordaba, se levanto suavemente, para no despertarlo, se dirigió al baño. ¿Cómo había Ranma vencido a ese luchador?, el estaba perdiendo, a pesar de que combatía junto a shampoo, estaban perdiendo. Akane se acerco al lavamanos, recordaba algo de la pelea, Ranma y shampoo que atacaban, y ella que salio de detrás de unos arbustos para distraerlo, pero no, shampoo y Ranma no habían atacado, solo habían amagado hacerlo. Y el muchacho chino, ¿era chino?, si, era chino, les arrojo algo, pero le pego a ella, pero ¿que era lo que había arrojado? Akane se miro en el espejo, tenía una cara terrible, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche, pero tenia mucho sueño, le dolía la cabeza de manera atroz. Se agacho sobre el lavabo, abrió la canilla y se lleno las manos de agua. Eso tampoco estaba bien, el agua no estaba bien, pero ¿Por qué?, tenia que ver con la escuela, y con el luchador, y con la cosa verde que le había tirado, ¿Por qué?, si tan solo el dolor de cabeza se pasara, podría pensar con mas claridad, se volvió a mirar en el espejo, se empapo la cara y el pelo, era tan refrescante, pero no estaba bien, eso no estaba bien, no se tenia que mojar con agua fría por que, por que… ¿por que tenia esa picazón?

_-Que mierda esta pasan….-_

 Las cosas se agrandaron a su alrededor y la luz se apago, o por lo menos eso parecía, no, no se apagaron, tenia algo sobre la cabeza, se arrastro fuera de lo que parecía su… si, era su camisón azul estampado con una flor, algo no estaba bien, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, el baño era muy grande, demasiado, incluso el camisón parecía enorme, camino hacia la puerta, la puerta debería tener ahora mas de diez metros de altura, se había agrandado, todo se había agrandado. Su cama era enorme, pero ¿la casa se había agrandado, o ella se había achicado?, claro el muchacho chino, la cosa verde que le arrojo era…. Akane recordó todo ahora, recordó lo que era esa cosa verde, y la reunión en el Nekohanten, y el temor, ella también… no quería que la vieran así, no dejaría que la vieran así, bajaría buscaría el agua tibia que Kasumi siempre tenia preparada para Ranma y Genma, y luego si, se dejaría ver. Había un problema, la puerta estaba cerrada, ¿Cómo iba a abrirla?, vio a P-chan hacerlo muchas veces, se acerco a la puerta, justo debajo del picaporte, tenso su cuerpo y salto. Se trato de agarrar del picaporte, pero se resbalo y callo al piso.

_-si no puedes a la primera…–_pensó para si, en si en ese estado no podía hablar, volvió a tensar el cuerpo y salto nuevamente, ahora si, se afirmo con sus manos y con… sus dientes. Con las patas de atrás empujo, mientras su cuerpo por efecto de su peso, bajaba el picaporte y listo, la puerta estaba abierta. Continuo por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras con tres saltos, por lo menos se transformo en algo ágil, y cruzo la sala que estaba vacía, un momento, no estaba vacía, papa, Genma y Nabiki estaban, ¿almorzando?, pero ¿que hora era?, y como se había detenido, su presencia no paso inadvertida.

_-¿que es eso?_ preguntó Nabiki

_-yo diría que es un zorrino-_ dijo Genma

_-un sucio zorrino en mi casa, ayúdeme Genma- _añadió Soun, al tiempo que le lanzaba una zapatilla, que Akane, la nueva zorrinito, esquivo arqueando el cuerpo. Pero no esperaba que Nabiki, y Genma se unieran al bombardeo, esquivo una, dos, tres, pero la cuarta, una zapatilla de Genma fue a dar directamente a su nariz.

Por si no lo saben, a pesar de ser una persona muy limpia, la higiene de sus pies no es algo que Genma lleve con cuidado, por lo que Akane se encontró respirando lo que bien podría ser considerado por EE UU arma biológica. Se sacudió la cabeza, haciendo volar la zapatilla, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. Pero la vista de Soun llegando con una escoba no era nada relajante, así que tomo el camino del patio, ¿y luego? ¿Que haría?, por donde diablos entraría P-chan a la casa, recorrió el vallado del parque y llego a la esquina, giro a la derecha y vio a Genma llegando blandiendo una pala de jardinero, mala ruta, giro a la derecha y vio Soun con la escoba. Nabiki tenia otra zapatilla en la mano por el centro, era la mejor opción, se lanzo a la carrera hacia ella, pero Soun alcanzo a darle un escobazo que la lanzo contra el vallado, se golpeo y quedo un poco atontada y sintiendo la presión de la escoba de Soun sobre si que no le permitía moverse, Genma se acercaba lentamente y le pregunto a Soun

_-¿pagaran algo por la piel de un zorrino_?Akane vio como Genma levanta la pala para golpearla con ella, solo se le ocurrió cerrar los ojos, como había echo Nabiki.

Swiiiich, se escucho luego, y la cabeza de la pala callo un poco mas lejos cortado por algo muy filoso

_¿Pero mi amor que te sucede?-_ OUCH  alcanzo a escuchar Akane y de repente tubo a escasos centímetros la visión de la cara de Genma, al que le faltaban un par de dientes.

_-Nodoka ¿Qué le sucede?, Uffff-_escucho decir a su padre, el golpe seco detrás de ella debió ser Soun.

_-¿estas bien?-_pregunto Nodoka agachándose y tomándola entre sus manos, la acurruco contra su pecho, y la pasa a manos de Kasumi.

_-Mi amor, ¿que diablos te pasa?_

_-Señora Saotome, eso fue algo violento de su parte-_

_-Caballeros, perdonen, pero no podía dejar que maten a Akane-_

La cara de Genma y Soun reflejaron, junto a la de Nabiki, lo que la elongación facial puede lograr.

Mientras Nabiki sostenía a Akane y Nodoka explicaba los acontecimientos del día anterior, Kasumi preparo la tina caliente.

_-¿Como la pondremos?_ Pregunto Nabiki

_-¿a que te refieres?_

_-Si la ponemos como para que nade, aparecerá boca abajo, si la ponemos de espalda aparecerá sentada-_

_-ponla de espalda, no se por que me parece lo mejor-_ Nabiki la puso en la tina y empapándose la manga la sostuvo unos cinco segundos.

Genma miraba hacia el techo, en tanto Soun lloraba inundando la mesa

_-mi pequeña, noooo-_

_-por desgracia es cierto, por el momento solo se la puede proteger y ayudar hasta que se adapte-_ comento Nodoka.

_-Debe sentirse muy mal-_ acoto Genma

_-debemos distraerla, no dejar que solo piense en esto por ahora-_

_-Mi pequeña nooo–_

Un escalofriante grito llego desde el cuarto, Akane volvía a gozar de sus cuerdas vocales.

_-miren como sufre  mi pequeña-_

_-debemos consolarla Soun, vayamos a verla-_

_-si Genma, mi pequeña-_

Algo los detuvo, algo les paralizo el corazón algo como… una muy, muy enojada Akane, portando un extragrande mazo y dirigiéndose directamente contra Genma y Soun

_-los voy matar-_

_-Akane baja ese mazo, ellos no lo sabían-_

_-me querían destazar tía, cuando los atrape, Nabiki ¿a cuanto cotiza la piel de panda?-_ Nabiki apareció también en escena, con todas las señales de haber recibido cariños de su hermana, sostenida por Kasumi. Mientras Soun y Genma trataban de escapar de Akane, un somnoliento Ranma bajaba de su cuarto.

_-OH, justo la persona que quería ver-_ dijo Nodoka, y el sonido de una katana desenvainándose llego a los oídos de un Ranma, que abrió los ojos estilo búho.

_-Pero mama, ¿que pasa?-_

_-¿acaso no te dije debías cuidarla, no dejarla sola?, por poco el idiota de tu padre, y Soun la matan, pero no, tenias que dejarla al cuidado de ese cerdo-_

_-Me gustaría comer cerdo-_ dijo Nabiki, todavía N-Ko

_-Cuiic-_

_-OH hablando de Roma, Kasumi, prende el horno, hoy vamos a cenar cerdo con papas-_

_-¿Cuiiiiiic?-_ chillo P-chan al tiempo que dos platos parecían remplazar sus ojos.

_-Ustedes dos van a aprender lo que es la responsabilidad- _dijo Nodoka al tiempo que se lanzaba a perseguir por toda la casa a Ranma y a P-chan.

_-Se suponía que la cuidarías, idiota, por poco venden su piel-_

_-Cuuiic-_

_-no se te puede, pedir nada-_

_-cuiic-_

_-Cállense los dos, por lo menos tengamos un desayuno en paz-_

_-si mama-_

_-ya estoy lista-_

_-Akane, me alegra verte de buen humor, ayer no creía que te recuperarías tan rápido-_

_-estoy haciendo lo que me aconsejo Ranma, trato de no pensar en ello-_

_-Akane, te pido perdón, se suponía que te cuidaría estos primeros días, hasta que te adaptaras a esto-_

_-Ranma, tu estabas mas cansado que yo, por tu pelea de ayer, hum, ese golpe aun no se ve bien- _ si Nodoka necesitaba alguna prueba del estado de animo de Akane, esta dulzura con que se expresaba a Ranma confirmaba que estaba mas golpeada de lo que quería aparentar, en un caso normal, Akane habría desdeñado cualquier ayuda, además de haber tratado a Ranma de retardado mental.

El teléfono sonó y Kasumi atendi

_-tía es para ti-_

_-gracias linda, habla Nodoka, aha, si, enseguida, muy bien-_

_-chicos terminen de almorzar, Cologne quiere vernos-_

Poco después llegaba kuno acompañado pos shampoo desde el Nekohanten, kuno había decidido prescindir de la limusina, por consejo de Cologne, estaba usando un auto mucho mas discreto, un pequeño Toyota compacto, Nodoka, Ranma y Akane, sosteniendo a P-chan se aprestaban a subir, cuando un grito de Nabiki los detuvo.

_-esperen, nosotras también vamos- _dijo, llegando junto a Kasumi

Kuno miro a sus pasajeros, el viaje iba a ser muy divertido. En el asiento del acompañante iban Ranma, quien llevaba en su regazo a una muy sonrojada Akane, muy apretadas en el asiento de atrás, iban Nodoka, sosteniendo a un muy, muy asustado P-chan, a su derecha iba Kasumi, a la izquierda Nabiki y sentada como podía sobre Nodoka y Kasumi, shampoo. El miedo de P-chan no solo se debía al echo de ser cargado por una persona que lo quiso cocinar no hacia mucho, si no que Kasumi y Nabiki llevaban ambas termos con agua tibia, por si alguna sorpresa convertía a Akane en candidata a desposarse con _Pepe le Puf._

Pero el hecho de que el auto fuera tan cargado, hizo que kuno no apurara la marcha, y eso en verano y al mediodía era una tortura.

_-Kuno,  ir rápido-_

_-Me gustaria, bella dama del imperio celeste, pero temo que el auto se desbarate antes de mitad de camino-_

_-¿Cómo diablos un millonario puede tener un auto tan pequeño?-_

_-lo compre esta mañana, Cologne me pidió discreción-_

_- pero ¿por qué tan pequeño?-_

El viaje continuo con la alegría de un velorio, el calor era insoportable, un viaje que debería durar diez minutos, llevaba veinte, y estaban a mitad de camino.

Nodoka seguía preocupada por Akane, esta, en el regazo de Ranma, miraba hacia afuera del auto con expresión perdida, era obvio que si no se la distraía, su mente volvía a su estado actual.

_-Shampoo incomoda-_

_-No eres la única, querida- _intervino Nabiki

_-shampoo tiene calor-_

_-si tan solo levantáramos un poco de velocidad, ¡Kuno aprieta el acelerador!-_

_-tranquilo, Saotome, podríamos tener un accidente en un auto muy cargado-_

_-así no llegaremos nunca-_

_-Shampoo siente calor-_

Akane pareció reaccionar, miro hacia atrás, y vio a Kasumi, Nodoka, Nabiki, y shampoo, muy transpiradas, Ranma resoplaba, igual que kuno, estos había empezado a discutir como en los viejos tiempos, P-chan, miraba de reojo los termos con agua caliente, y shampoo empezó a moverse para intentar abrir mas alguna ventana.

_-Quédate quieta shampoo, me estas aplastando-_

_-Shampoo tiene calor-_

_-muevete con mas cuidad…-_ la frase de Nabiki fue incompleta por que el codo de shampoo completo su boca.

_-Shampoo tiene calor-_ grito de nuevo shampoo

_-por favor deja de saltar como un mono-_ grito Nabiki

_-kuno acelera por lo mas sagrado-_ grito Ranma

_-¿no ves tarado que es una luz roja?-_ grito kuno

Tanto grito y movimiento dentro de un auto, puede provocar que no se escuchen los sonidos afuera de este, por eso tal vez no notaron que un camión de limpieza, se venia acercando. Y tampoco notaron que por alguna razón, venia lanzando agua a tal vez metro-diez, metro veinte, lo justo para que ante el grito, primero de Akane y shampoo, y luego de todos, el interior del pequeño, Toyota se empapara.

Así pasamos de tener a cinco mujeres, dos hombre, y un cerdo a desgañitándose a gritos, a la visión de tres mujeres de pelo negro, empapadas, mirando al frente, con digno silencio sobre sus regazos habían un cerdito negro, y una gatita blanca con terminaciones rosas-violetas

En el asiento del acompañante había dos chicas, una pelirroja, y una de cabello negro-azulado, también dignas y serenas mirando al frente en silencio. Unos segundos después solo estaba la pelirroja, con un zorrinito en sus manos, y unos segundos mas tarde, solo el zorrinito, ya que la pelirroja se había abrazado como una garrapata a otro tipo, de aspecto marcial al escuchar un lastimero –miauuuu-, pero eso no duro, ya que pasados unos segundos, el tipo este salio del auto y se agacho a lanzar los restos de su almuerzo.

Bueno el echo fue que kuno, ahora si podía acelerar un poco mas.

_-Mousse, pon a calentar la olla-_

Cologne esperaba a kuno con impaciencia

_-¿lo ha hecho?-_

_-si anciana, la doncella y yo tuvimos que convencerlo, pero lo ha hecho-_

_-muy bien-_

Kuno le pasó un papel, que Cologne, leyó rápidamente, mientras Kasumi llevaba a shampoo y Nodoka a Akane a que se dieran un baño caliente.

Minutos después reaparecieron cuatro mujeres, que fueron a sentarse junto a Nabiki, Ranma y kuno.

_-vaya vaya, así que aquí esta el secreto-_

_-¿a que se refiere Cologne?-_

_-el extracto, hay tres diferencias básicas, entre este preparado, y el normal, me pareció notarlo anoche, pero debía confirmarlo-_

_-¿importan esas diferencias?-_

_-mucho, en primer lugar agrego Katania Silvestre, por lo que he oído, para un maldito es venenosa, por eso los polvos eran tan peligrosos para Ranma y shampoo, pero lo mas importante, no hay restos de loto del pozo, que es lo que le da su fuerza al hechizo, por eso la transformación de Akane no es inmediata, y la cantidad de juncos de Jusenkus es mínima, tal vez podríamos…_- Cologne miro a Akane, que escuchaba con atención

_-¿curarme?-_

_-no es una maldición es un hechizo y tal vez puede haber  cura para ello, tal vez no- _Akane volvió a mirar el piso, mientras Nodoka le acaricio el pelo

_-pero si no podemos romper el hechizo tal vez podríamos, no se como decirlo, acotar sus influjos, tal vez dándote una cantidad de días de protección, o logrando darte mas que esos cinco o seis segundo, tal vez tiempo suficiente para que te mojes con agua caliente._

Nodoka le hablo a Akane

_-piénsalo Akane, un día en la semana en que te cuides, seria mejor que estar pendiente de todo-_

Akane trato de sonreír, pero aun era muy pronto para que asimilara el hecho

_-Akane, por el momento vuelve a tu vida normal, vuelve al colegio, a tus practicas de artes marciales, yo tratare de averiguar como se te puede ayudar-_

_-Gracias, Cologne, esperare su llamado-_

La tarde paso lentamente, y la llegada de la noche fue mas tranquila que nunca en el Dojo Tendo, Akane simplemente se quedo mirando televisión, hasta que Nabiki le aviso que Ranma la esperaba en el dojo.

_-¿Por qué me llamaste?-_

_-Pelea conmigo-_

_-No estoy de ánimo-_

_-eso no cuenta, pelea conmigo-_

_-te dije que no lo haría-_

_-escúchame, si te queda ahí, tirada lamentándote por tu suerte, no podrás llevar esto, debes levantarte y pelear, pelear por ti y por lo que te rodean-_

_-¿y eso en que me va ayudar?, ¿que te importa a ti como este? Lo que menos tengo ganas de hacer es pelear-_

_-y ¿Qué quieres hacer?, ¿llorar acaso?-_

_-Yo no lloro- _dijo Akane con voz apagada

_-¿Por qué?, la señorita dureza no puede dejar escapar sus sentimientos, pero actúa para que todo el mundo sepa que ella esta devastada-_

_-eso no es cierto, a nadie le estoy pidiendo nada-_ la voz de Akane parecía, preguntar ¿Por qué me haces esto?

_-estas buscando nuestra lastima, necesitas saber, que aunque te has convertido en otro fenómeno como nosotros, no te rechazaran como tu lo hiciste con otros, con migo-_ los ojos de Akane se inundaron de lagrimas-

_-eso no es cierto-_ dijo con su voz casi quebrada

-_la verdad duele, pero no te lo digo por provocar más daño, yo también pase por eso-_

_-yo, yo,…-_

_-tú, debes aceptar que te ayude con esto, si quieres aprender sola, yo te dejare hacerlo, pero si lo haces conmigo, puede ser más fácil-_

_-yo, yo…-_ la voz de Akane era casi inaudible

_-tu podrías llevar eso sin problemas, solo debes confiar en la gente que te quiere- _Akane levanto la vista hacia Ranma, sus ojos estaban arrasados en lagrimas.

_-Akane, déjame ayudarte-_ Ranma extendió su mano hacia ella, ofreciéndola para que ella la tomara, Akane cerro los ojos y se abrazo a Ranma y por primera vez se dejo consolar mientras lloraba como una niñita.

_-Dejémoslo solos, no debemos molestar-_ la voz de Nodoka también mostraba signos de una gran tensión, Genma y Soun asintieron y dejaron de espiar a los chicos en el dojo.

Ranma estaba sentado en el techo, en medio de la oscuridad, pensaba en muchas cosas, lo que el había dicho, aconsejado por su madre. Eran cosas duras, pero no podían dejar que Akane se dejara vencer por su propia pena. En como haría para que ella se sintiera tranquila junto a el, a como…

_-Ranma debo hablar contigo-_

_-si mama, ¿Qué deseas?_

_-prométeme que no te aprovecharas de Akane-_

_-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?_ La cara del chico mostraba todo su desconcierto

_-quiero que me prometas que no te aprovecharas de Akane en su estado actual-_

_-no entiendo-_

_-una chica con la depresión que tiene Akane, puede cometer cualquier locura, por eso prométeme, que haga lo que haga, tu no te aprovecharas de ella-_ Ranma seguía mirando a su madre de manera rara, pero la expresión de Nodoka no dejaba dudas, menos aun la katana en su mano.

_¿Qué podría hacer ella para que yo me aproveche?_

_-en su estado, muchas mas cosas de la que te imaginas-_

_-haga lo que haga, te prometo que no me aprovechare de ella, ten mi palabra- _Nodoka simplemente se dio vuelta

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Una hora más tarde, Ranma sintió que alguien le observaba por la ventana

_-Ranma, ¿estas ahí?_

_-Si Akane, ¿te ocurre algo?-_

_-puedes venir-_ Ranma entro por la ventana, vio a Akane, que seguía aun visiblemente alterada, estaba vestida con su pijama. Esta lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia su cuarto, antes de entrar el se detuvo.

_-por favor Ranma, no quiero dormir sola, P-chan no esta y… no quiero dormir sola- _Ranma la tomo de la mano, la acostó en la cama, la tapo suavemente, luego trato de ubicarse lo mejor que pudo en la cama, sobre las sabana…

Akane se agarro de su brazo y como si fuera una almohada, apoyo la cabeza en el, y casi instantáneamente se quedo dormida. Ranma se pregunto como su madre podría saber tanto.

Notas del autor.

Se me fue a lo triste al final, ¿no?, bueno este fue un agregado que se me ocurrió en medio del capitulo IV, cuando pensaba en una frase de una amiga _("una mujer deprimida se va con cualquiera")_ que leyó los tres capítulos anteriores, en fin haremos el esfuerzo de no bajonear tanto, al menos otro final.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo IV Unmacht Hugo

-Vamos Akane, nos estamos retrazando- Ranma miraba el reloj con fastidio, pensó que ya estaban listos para salir, se miro el brazo derecho, aun estaba entumecido.

-Ya bajo un segundo, un segundo- contesto su prometida desde arriba

-Por fin ¿Qué estabas hacien...¿No pensaras ir así, no hay una sola nube en el cielo, y hace mucho calor- Ranma se quedo mirando a Akane, ella tenia puesto sobre su uniforme un impermeable, un sobretodo, y llevaba en su mano un paraguas, parecía que iba a filmar un escena de "Tifón" mas que ir a la escuela

-es que quiero evitar cualquier sorpresa-

-se a lo que te refieres, pero creme, hagas lo que hagas, siempre pasara algo- Akane hizo una mueca, pero Ranma le guiño un ojo

-no te preocupes, no dejare que te pase algo-

-¿lo harás?-

-por supuesto, ya veras-Akane empezó a sacarse el sobretodo y el impermeable, miro al cielo y sonrió.

-esta bien, como no, después de todo tu llegas la mitad de la veces como chica- rió Akane, Ranma la miraba entre sorprendido y confortado, los cambios de humor de Akane eran terribles, pero al menos no incluya la furia, algo muy, muy importante para Akane.

-Akane, me tienes confundido con tus estados de ánimo¿no estarás en tu periodo, no?-

-¿que preguntas, idiota!- Akane se puso roja de vergüenza, y empezó a perseguir a Ranma

-ahora si, llegaremos con tiempo de sobra- Ranma iba como de costumbre sobre las cercas, Akane más tranquila lo miraba desde la acera.

-espera Ranma, un segundo-Ranma se detuvo y vio treparse y intentar hacer equilibrio a Akane en la cerca.

-¿y esto?-

-¿Por qué siempre vas sobre la cerca, Ranma?-

-es una manera de practicar mi equilibrio-

-¿no será que aquí arriba es mas difícil mojarte por algún accidente?-

-bueno eso también- Ranma miro a Akane, vio que le costaba hacer equilibro

-tomate de mis hombros, llegaremos mas rápido- Akane se apoyo en Ranma y de esa manera llegaron rápidamente a la escuela. No fue fácil para Akane el primer día, Ranma se lo había advertido, y ella lo había previsto, pero a pesar de mantenerse alejada de las canillas y los surtidores, siempre parecía que alguien tenía un vaso con agua, o una botella de agua.

-¿chica violenta esta nerviosa? Akane miro a Shampoo con furia, la amazona parecía disfrutar su situación

-aun no me acostumbro a esto-

-Akane de tranquilizarse, tiene cara rara-

-eso no es por nervios, lo que sucede es que... necesito ir al baño y tengo miedo- la cara de Akane tenia un tono violáceo-

-Shampoo tener solución acompañarme- Shampoo llevo a Akane hacia la enfermería, Akane miro los instrumentos de curación y se preguntaba por que la llevaría allí, Shampoo saco un llave y abrió una puerta que daba a al baño de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo es que tú tienes estas llaves?-

-enfermera conocer hechizo de Shampoo, enfermera debería conocer hechizo de Akane, para tener llave de baño de enfermería-

-¿nunca fuiste al baño de las chicas?-

-si pero niñas tontas gusta jugar con aguas de canillas, Shampoo mojarse siempre ahí-

-por eso es que no quería ir- sonrió Akane-

-¿Quién anda ahí? La enfermera se acerco con caras de pocos amigos

-Shampoo, eras tú-

-si, venir con Akane Tendo, ella también tener hechizo ahora- la enfermera miro a Akane, la cual miraba con furia a Shampoo, la cual solo sonreía

. -hum, tu también, espero que no sea algo contagioso-

-no, no lo creo fue un accidente-

-esta bien, Shampoo hazle una copia para Akane- dijo la enfermera, dando media vuelta y retirándose

-ah Akane, y tu ¿en que te transformas?-

-Akane transforma en bella zorrillita- -gracias Shampoo- la cara de Akane brillaba de furia No preocuparse, Shampoo enseñarle muchas cosas, Shampoo tener experiencia- Akane la miro, con cara-de-que-quieres-decir

- ¿Shampoo, las demás chicas saben que tu...?-

-si, ellas saber, ya te dije, ellas gustan jugar con agua-

-entonces, no me quedara otra que decirles lo mío- a Akane la perspectiva de esto no le agradaba lo mas mínimo. Shampoo, que se estaba maquillando, le sonrió. -esperar unos días, hasta que Shampoo enseñe algunas cosas- El resto del día, paso normalmente, cuando Ranma y Akane se retiraban, caminando sobre una cerca, Shampoo se le unió

-apropósito Shampoo¿Qué es lo que me quieres enseñar?-

-veremos que sabes hacer, Shampoo no tuvo problemas con ser gato, Mousse se adapto rápido, vuela y todo, Ryo...-una tos oportuna de Ranma, al tiempo que perdía el equilibrio, llevándose a las dos chicas con el al piso, interrumpió a la amazona

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Akane arrodillada en el piso, recuperaba por momentos su antiguo carácter

-nada¿no puede perder el equilibrio?-

-Ranma, no querer que Shampoo siga hablan...- una nueva tos la interrumpió

-Shampoo entender- El resto del camino siguieron caminando por la acera, estaban cerca del dojo, cuando un auto pasó sobre un charco, Ranma y Shampoo inmediatamente saltaron, pero Akane no alcanzo a reaccionar, y la empapo

-chica violenta es novata todavía- rió Shampoo, la cara de Akane paso del susto a la furia.

-Ya te dije que aun no me acos...- la frase se interrumpió y Akane volvió a desaparecer entre sus ropas, Shampoo sonrió, Ranma resoplo y se aprestaba a levantarla

-dejar, Akane debe aprender primera lección-

-¿que primera lección?-

-salir rápido de ropa, lo mejor es salir por cuello, pero cuando nueva, Shampoo salía por detrás-

- ¿Qué hay de malo?-

-ya veras- Akane espero unos segundos, esperando que la rescataran de su prisión de ropa, pero al pasar los segundos, decidió que era mejor salir, y por alguna razón pensó, que era mejor salir por la falda, empezó a retroceder, y... si estaba saliendo, pero ¿que era eso que se trababa en su cola? Y además parecía que se le enredaba con las uñas, mejor apurar el paso, y si, por fin salio, ahora ¿de que diablos se reían estos dos?

-¿airen ver a lo que me refería?- Akane no entendía nada, si pudiera gritar lo haría, pero que diablos era eso que se le enredaba en las patas, ah, sus bragas, ya le parecía... un momento ¡LAS BRAGAS! Akane volvió a meterse dentro de su uniforme, mientras Ranma y Shampoo se morían de risa.

-lección numero uno Akane, salir siempre hacia delante. Buena hora para que lo digan¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes, trato de ir hacia delante, allí había luz, si era el cuello, ahora saldría por ahí simplemente, OH diablos¿que era lo que se le estaba enredando ahora? Las bragas habían quedado a la altura de la falda, si ya casi salgo.

-mira ahora- vociferaba Ranma, mientras se moría de risa-

-por eso Shampoo no usa sostén- Akane miro hacia atrás y vio que su bendita cola traía arrastrando su sostén. OH matéenme pensaba Akane, Ranma decidió terminar con su sufrimiento, la tomo en sus brazos, le desenredo el sostén, se lo paso a Shampoo, quien recogió el resto de la ropa de Akane, y se fueron hacia el dojo. Kasumi, por las dudas, siempre tenia un baño caliente preparado, Ranma le paso a su hermana para que recuperara sus atributos, un par de minutos después Akane, colorada como un tomate reapareció en escena.

-Akane debe ser más rápida próxima vez-

-ustedes tienen mas de un año de experiencia con esto, me llevan mucha ventaja.-

-te acostumbraras, es como ver venir a Kuno, lo presentirás antes que suceda-

-y Shampoo¿para que es el agua que tienes en tus manos? –

-Akane debe practicar como escapar de ropa, tarda mucho en salir ¿si hubiera pasado en medio de calle? Akane seria tortilla ahora-

-odio cuando tiene razón- durante una hora Shampoo estuvo mojando a Akane con agua fría, y caliente hasta que considero que Akane ya era la bastante practica para escapar de sus propias ropas. Se encontraba empapando a Akane cuando Kasumi entro al baño.

-Akane, Shampoo, Cologne quiere verlas en el Nekohanten lo mas pronto pos..., OH dios, no me acostumbrare a esto- dijo mientras veía a su hermana desaparecer en medio de sus ropas, para luego verla salir rápidamente por el cuello de una ajustada sudadera transformada en la pequeña zorrinilla.

-bisabuela descubrir algo, eso es bueno- Akane movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento salto ágilmente al asiento junto a la tina, y se zambullo en agua caliente, nado unos segundos, hasta que recupero su forma humana.

-en un segundo estaré lista- le contesto Akane mientras salía de la tina y se ponía una bata.


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo V

Por unma

Tres días después el grupo se reunió en el embarcadero en las afueras de Nerima, el yate de Kuno, llamado convenientemente "El trueno azul" era un barco pequeño, pera apto para el viaje de dos días para llevar a seis personas hacia china. Si bien la mayoría miraban con recelo el agua (especialmente Akane), la imagen de un Kuno vestido como un capitán salido de una revista estilo Playboy era algo más que preocupante, era algo verdaderamente… peligroso.

Cerca del mediodía, estaban soltando amarras, habían sido cargadas las provisiones, así como dos mochilas completas para acampar que completaban el equipo, con suerte serian dos días de navegación por mar hacia china, y dos mas para remontar el río Xias Lai Mig hasta la aldea amazona de Jusenkyo. Desde hay otros dos días mas hasta las fosas, si es que no habían problemas en el medio.

Esperen, yo también voy-, todos dieron vuelta hacia la conocida voz, Ukio llegaba jadeante y sudado, se agacho para tomar aliento, se palpo las piernas, y levanto el rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa.

yo también iré, yo quiero ayudar también-

Perdóname Ukyo, pero no puedes acompañarnos, el riesgo es demasiado- la vos de Ranma era conciliadora

-pero necesitas ayuda, Ran-Ku, no sabes lo que pueden encontrar-

-Eso es cierto, yo también iré- era Ryoga el que llegaba también con su eterna mochila al hombro, y su paraguas en su mano izquierda.

-¡Ryoga ¡- la voz de Akane vibraba de alegría

Lo siento P-chan, pero solo los aquellos que tengan una maldición iran, no creo que sea una buena idea que ustedes vayan- Ranma se ubico detrás de Akane, de manera que ella no viera las señas que hacían. Ryoga comprendió, en un barco rodeado de la fría agua del mar, Akane podría descubrir que el era P-chan.

¡no iran, es la ultima palabra sobre ello- la voz de Cologne sonó autoritaria. Todos volvieron a las tareas que estaban realizando.

-Es una lata, yo quería acompañar a Ranma- Ukyo estaba sentada sobre un pilote mirando los preparativos para zarpar, Ryoga a su lado estaba pensativo, también miraba hacia el yate.

bueno, ¿ahora que haremos Ryoga? ¿Ryoga, ¿donde esta?- Ukyo se encontró de repente sola, Ryoga había desaparecido, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el muelle, buscándolo, ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?

Ryoga lo medito seriamente, le dolía saber que Ranma tenia razón, pero el peligro de mojarse y transformarse en P-chan frente a Akane era enorme. Pero, ¿y si P-chan acompañara a Akane, era mucho mas fácil evitar el agua caliente que a todo el mar del Japón. Furtivamente dejo a Ukyo hablando sola y se dirigió hacia el muelle, busco un lugar apartado y, simplemente se zambullo en el agua, inmediatamente P-chan reapareció, ahora tomaría sus cosas, las escondería en algún lugar del yate y viajaría en los brazos de la dulce Akane

-pero miren nada mas esto- a P-chan se le paro el corazón al escuchar la voz de Ukyo a su espalda, se dio vuelta y si, Ukyo estaba a su espalda sonriente y sosteniendo su paraguas de combate.

-cuuuiiic-

-P-chan, ya me parecía que eras demasiado inteligente y además, por alguna razón, eras tan testarudo como Ryoga- le dijo al tiempo que lo levantaba entre sus brazos, lo miro, luego miro hacia el yate a lo lejos y una idea pareció ocurrírsele.

-escúchame, ¿tu te planeabas escabullir en el barco así, verdad, pues bien, tu los distraes y yo me colare junto a tu mochila y tus cosas, luego en alta mar no podrán volver, ¿de acuerdo?- la cabeza de P-chan se movió de un lado hacia el otro, también el comprendía el riesgo de que Ukyo viajara.

-Pues bien, no me imagino lo que Akane piense de ti cuando se entere- los ojos del cerdito se abrieron, ¿acaso ella lo traicionaría?

-se lo diré si no me ayudas, si yo no voy, tu tampoco, ¿comprendiste?- P-chan movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, Ukyo lo dejo en el piso y este se fue corriendo hacia el yate, chillando como un endemoniado, Ukyo tomo la mochila de Ryoga, el paraguas y dando un rodeo fue hasta la popa del yate.

-¡P-chan, viniste ¡- la alegría de Akane al levantar a su mascota contrastaba con el fastidio de Ranma

El muy testarudo, se meterá en problemas ya veras- le dijo Ranma a Shampoo

si chico perdido quiere jugar a kamikaze, allá el-. El ruido que estaban haciendo P-chan y Akane era enorme, y Ukyo no tubo problemas en meterse por una de las ventanas del yate, ahí se escondería por un rato hasta que ya no fuera posible volver. Pasado el mediodía, el barco por fin se izo a la vela, con Kuno al timón y Shampoo y Ranma como marineros, muy bizarros marineros.

eh Saotome, deja ir la cuerda del trinquete, y tu bella damisela del celeste imperio, por favor suelta la línea del sertiente-

Cologne estaba sentada tranquilamente en proa, tomando el sol, Akane le daba de comer pequeños bocados de galletitas de queso a P-chan, Mousse se paso todo el rato desde que llego al yate en la mañana acomodando cosas en la pequeña mesada del yate, nadie podría explicar como guardo provisiones suficientes para cinco personas mas Ranma en solo dos pequeños espacios de la mesada, también acomodo varios galones de agua, mantas, los bomboris de Shampoo, sus espadas y cadenas, un par de mazos de Akane y al menos tres pares de katana de Kuno en una pequeña valija, en tanto que le pareció que lo mejor era guardar las mochilas de viaje en un cajón de la repisa. Cerca de las dos de la tarde por fin había terminado.

-¿Todo bien Mousse? Pregunto Cologne, cuando lo vio reaparecer en la proa

-he acomodado todo ya, además por las dudas, he dejado una olla calentando, por si necesitáramos agua caliente, OH Ryoga, ¿tu también nos acompañaras? (recordar que Mousse no había estado presente en la conversación que Ryoga, Akane y Ranma tuvieron al mediodía)

¿Tu también molestas a mi querido P-chan, Mousse, pensé que solo Ranma le hacia la vida imposible- le dijo un poco enfadada Akane

si el quiere venir como P-chan, que venga, pero ayudaría mas como Ryoga, hay muchas cosas que hacer-

Pobrecito mi mascota, parece que todo el mundo te confunde con Ryoga- Akane levanto a P-chan y lo sostenía frente a ella, y era cierto, con esa carita que estaba ahora mordiendo todavía pedazos de galletas, el pañuelo, igual al de Ryoga, P-chan estaba feliz de estar en brazos de Akane, era lo que mas feliz lo hacia, pero, ¿Por qué Akane tenia esa cara de sorpresa, lo miraba fijamente como si estuviera observando cada detalle. En realidad era así, por la mente de Akane pasaron imágenes, imágenes de Ryoga comiendo, P-chan comiendo, Ryoga peleando, P-chan peleando, la vez que Ryoga tenia esa extraña carita dibujada en su vientre, P-chan con una carita igual, las veces que Ryoga se desmayaba con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz, ídem P-chan, las veces que Ranma llamaba a Ryoga P-chan y viceversa y ahora Mousse, haciendo lo mismo. La cara de Akane vario de la de sorpresa a una de tristeza, pero no como la que tenía en estos últimos días, era como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy triste. OH, OH, pensó el cerdito

la verdad Ryoga, si piensas viajar con nosotros, debería de hacerlo en una forma mas útil, ¿acaso crees que te llevaremos hasta china así?- Ryoga no miraba a Mousse, toda su atención estaba en el rostro de Akane, el cual estaba pasando hacia uno que parecía estar enojado, no, enojado no, más bien furioso, no furioso tampoco, era, era algo más bien terrorífico.

Cuiiiiic- alcanzo a decir el pobre P-chan, cuando Akane lo empezó a sostener del pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, lo cual lo estaba estrangulando.

Mousse, ¿me puedes traer un poco de agua caliente por favor? Grito Akane

A la orden- dijo el maestro de las armas ocultas mientras bajaba a la pequeña cocina

¿Qué sucede, por que tanto alboroto?- inquirió Ranma, al escuchar los chillidos de P-chan

Nada, solo le voy a dar un baño a P-chan-

Akane, no se debe bañar a un cerdo en alta mar, es de mala suerte – la voz de Ranma era nerviosa, "lo sabia, ya se metió en problemas, debería haberse bañado antes de subir al barco" Akane sintió el nerviosismo de Ranma

no te preocupes, solo será un breve baño- Mousse reapareció con un balde de agua caliente en su mano

aquí esta el agua- , Mousse dejo el balde con el caliente liquido a un lado de Akane, a pesar de que Ranma intentaba disuadirla, si P-chan se hubiese quedado quieto como si no entendiera nada (ósea la actitud normal de un cerdo), tal vez aun se podría haber convencido a Akane, pero el echo de tratar de escaparse a toda costa de las manos de Akane solo servia para empeorar las cosas. Ranma jugo fuerte, de un salto le quito a P-chan de las manos y lo sostuvo, este parecía –sospechosamente- aferrarse a Ranma, como si en eso le fuera la vida

pero ¿Qué te sucede Ranma, P-chan esta sucio y hay que darle un baño?

pero no con agua caliente, se enfermaría-

¿Tu cree, Mm. tal vez tengas razón, mejor no lo baño-

es mejor, si el se enfermara, quien dormiría contigo- Ranma le devolvió a P-chan, el cual otra vez se puso frenético en manos de Akane. El cerdo comprendió que Ranma no sabía por que querían bañarlo.

Tienes razón- dijo Akane, se dio vuelta, y levanto a P-chan sobre su cabeza, para luego soltarlo dentro del balde. Ranma cerró los ojos, Shampoo y Cologne que también llegaban atraídos por los gritos miraron hacia otro lado, Mousse casi se fue al mar por sostener el balde, en donde ahora estaba encajado de cabeza un muy desnudo Ryoga. Akane cerró los ojos y miro al piso del yate, su cara estaba violeta de ira y tenia los puños cerrados.

Mousse, le puedes dar algo de ropa a este pervertido- el maestro de las armas ocultas saco una bata de… algún lado y se la dio a Ryoga que avergonzado se la puso lo mas rápido posible

Akane, yo te puedo explicar, déjame que te lo…-

no hay nada que explicar-

por favor Akane, déjame que te expli…-

Kuno, ¿me prestas tu katana?

por supuesto, mi bella Akane, esta debidamente afilada para su uso en batalla-

Eso espero, Ryoga…, TE MATARE!-

no, no, espera, deja que te explique- Ryoga tubo que salir corriendo, pero en un barco tan pequeño no era muy lejos a donde podía ir, por lo que Akane no tardo en alcanzarlo, lo derribo, y luego…

Shampoo prepara horno, presentir que comeremos cerdo con guarnición-

Ahora veras, pervertido-

Espera, déjame que te explique, no no-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sabía que chica violente estudiar para peluquera-

pues parece un nuevo estilo de corte, en vez de navaja, usa Katana-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonito corte Ryoga, ¿me pudes presentar a tu peluquero?

no es gracioso, Saotome-

muchacho perdido parecer Skinhead-

tendrás que usar tu bandana como un pañuelo a lo Axel Rose-

Bueno, al menos no me mato-

no, pero no me acercaría por un tiempo, tal vez querrá seguir practicando peluquería-

a Shampoo gustarle corte de chico perdido-

apropósito Ryoga, donde están tus ropas y tu paraguas-

OH, esa parte te va encantar-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡¡! Sal de aquí pervertido!- la vos de Ukyo resonó en el aire, y de repente algo atravesó la cubierta de popa, algo como un viejo, pequeño y libidinoso ancianito volando directamente hacia donde estaban Ranma, Ryoga y Shampoo.

Uh, Shampoo, que linda- Happosai se dirigía directamente hacia Shampoo, bueno en realidad se encontró con el pie de la amazona, que lo recibió lista para todo.

Uh, ¿porque me tratan así, yo solo quiero ser un dulce ancianito-

muérase viejo, y sufriendo- mientras Shampoo continuaba pateando al incansable anciano que a toda costa parecía querer abrazar a Shampoo, Ranma se quedo mirando hacia el agujero de donde emergió Happosai, en donde se veía a una sonriente Ukyo, con su espátula de batalla en mano, tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible. Pero ¿era posible parecer normal en un barco capitaneado por Kuno?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No, no, y no, no iras es muy peligroso- Ranma parecía furioso

es mi decisión, se cuidarme- Ukyo no parecía asustarse por el estado de Ranma.

no señor, es MI decisión, no voy a permitir que alguien más de los que amo, sufra por mi culpa-

Puedes elegir, llevarme con ustedes, o veré la manera de llegar por mi misma, y tratare de seguirlos, Sola, tú eliges, ¿que será más peligroso? Ranma resoplo, Ukyo podría ser la prometidaza con la cabeza mejor puesta, pero podía ser tan testaruda como Akane o Shampoo.

esta bien U-chan, iras con nosotros, supongo que eso es menos riesgoso-

gracias Ran-chan-

ahora, dime algo ¿Por qué diablos trajiste contigo a Happosai?

yo no lo traje, estaba ya escondido, y como no tenia otro lugar donde meterme, después de hacerle prometer que se portaría correctamente, me escondí junto a el, pero no pudo soportar mucho y... Ya sabes el resto.

Tal vez no nos venga tan mal la llegada de Hapy, su tremendo Ki nos podría ser de enorme ayuda- Cologne trataba de ver las cosas con ecuanimidad.

Aaahhhh sal de aquí viejo pervertido- la voz de Akane se oía realmente furiosa

Shampoo matara a viejo si sigue espiando baño de chicas- la vos de Shampoo ídem

si es que llega vivo a la aldea– Cologne meneo la cabeza

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afortunadamente para Happosai, el viaje duraría tan solo dos días, pero nadie podría asegurar que no llegara en coma profundo, había sido golpeado, en el termino de tres horas, al menos seis veces por Shampoo, ocho por Akane y cuatro por Ukyo. Luego de las seis de la tarde, era poco lo que se podía hacer, por lo que se tomaron los datos de ubicación del yate por medio del GPS., para luego amainar las velas y prepararse para cenar.

Nueve personas, en un barco donde seis ya estaban apretadas.

Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane en la misma cocina.

Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno en el mismo comedor.

Cologne y Happosai compartiendo la misma mesa.

Por alguna razón ni siquiera los tiburones se acercaban a ese yate.

Shampoo, por favor, déjame ver como están los okonomiyakis-

Shampoo, ocupada, debe preparar ramen para todos, y vigilar cocina de chica violenta-

Pero si hasta ahora no he hecho nada malo-

Shampoo no dejar, pero de donde sacar idea de que leche y sal ser buen aperitivo-

Shampoo, por favor, déjame ver como están los okonomiyakis-

¿Chica de espátula puede dejar de molestar, chica violenta, no se debe poner cacao a ramen, fuchi-

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le dará sabor?

fuchi-

OH no, se quemaron los okonomiyakis, Shampoo, es tu culpa-

no ser culpa de Shampoo, además, ahora Ranma solo comerá comida de Shampoo-

no lo creo-

¿por que decir esto?-

porque te has distraído, Akane esta condimentando el ramen-

¡¡¡NO!-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por suerte trajes mis cosas para cocinar-

fue una excelente idea Ryoga-

era de esperarse, con Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane cocinando, nosotros deberíamos preparar algo-

¡Kuno, ¿nada hasta el momento!

no Saotome, por alguna razón, ningún pez pica-

Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué estas usando como carnada? Pregunto Mousse

una colación que preparo el ángel Akane-

¡Ya lo sabia! suspiraron y gimieron tres voces a la vez

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando se hizo como las diez de la noche, se prepararon para ir a dormir, se decidió que en esta primera noche, Ryoga y Ukyo hicieran la primera guardia.

muy bien, esto es así, deberán mantener el curso 223 a 227, esto nos llevara directamente hacia el Xias Lai Mig, en caso de que nos desviemos de esos vectores, podemos perder incluso días para llegar, ¿OK?-

Entendido, Kuno, puedes ir a dormir, has tenido un día pesado-

Kuno se retiro y trato de buscar un lugar en donde dormir en algunas de las dos pequeñas habitaciones, que de por si, ya estaban atestadas. En una Akane, Cologne y Shampoo estaban ya acostadas y la puerta estaba trabada, era obvio que no debería dormir junto a las chicas, suspiro y se dirigió hacia la otra habitación, que incluso era mas pequeña, con dos cuchetas, una de las cuales ya estaba ocupada por Happosai, quien roncaba al parecer el sueño de los justos. Ranma y Mousse estaban discutiendo sobre cual debería ocupar la cucheta restante.

Saotome, yo dormiré en la cama, me lo merezco, yo acomode las cosas-

yo soy el que más tengo que trabajar, soy uno de los pocos que puede ayudar fuera del bote-

¡Kuno, ¿Quién debe dormir en la cucheta?- Kuno se cambio su ropa por algo mas apropiado para dormir, y sin hacer caso de la pelea, le dio un jarro de agua a Ranma, tiro un futon en el piso, abrió un cajón en donde había mantas y toallas, tras lo cual se acostó tranquilamente en la cucheta a dormir.

bueno, creo que eso arregla la discusión de la cucheta, pero yo dormiré en el futon saotcuaaac-

no lo creo, tu acomódate en ese cajón idiota- mientras el pato se acomodo en el cajón –para su sorpresa ese cajón era cómodo – Ranma hizo lo propio en el futon.

no fue un mal día después de todo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y ¿ahora, que harás Ukyo, creo que todo esto no ha hecho mas que acercar a esos dos

No lo se, a veces pienso que esta es una lucha perdida, pero lo amo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo-

se a lo que te refieres-

lo tuyo es merecido, jamás lo confesaste-

no puedo, siempre me bloqueo ante una joven bella-

¿Eso es un insulto?

¡No, por favor, tu eres una amiga, contigo siempre he podido decir lo que quiero, tal vez por que se que amas solamente a Ranma-

te lo decía en broma, pero tienes razón, esto los ha unido, tal vez definitivamente, incluso si el la amara menos que a mi, siente que es su culpa, lo hará, aunque sea por honor-

me duele decirlo, pero P-chan sabe que ella lo ama-

¿y por que no se lo dice, Shampoo, yo, incluso esa loca de Kodachi se lo repetimos una y otra vez, si lo hiciera, Ranma se vería obligado a decidirse.

Por la misma razón que el no lo hace-

¿por orgullo?-

exacto, en un principio se odiaron, no les quedo otra que aceptarlo, a regañadientes, pero aprendieron a quererse, si Genma y Soun los hubieran dejado en paz, estoy seguro que ya estarían comprometidos-

Ukyo suspiro, era irónico que las dos personas que mas insistían en el matrimonio eran los que mas interferían con el.

pero la esperanza nunca muere, ¿no?-

la única esperanza seria una cura completa de Akane, y eso no existe-

entonces, ¿debemos aceptar la derrota?-

yo lo he hecho, tú lo aceptaras, eres inteligente, dios, incluso Kuno parece que lo ha aceptado-

¿te preocupa Shampoo?-

y Cologne, esta es su oportunidad, Akane esta al mismo nivel que Shampoo ahora, y cerca de su aldea, ellas serán mas peligrosas que antes-

deberemos cuidarla-

A ambos, Shampoo también puede comprender que lo ha perdido, y ella si puede hacer alguna locura-

Bueno, si tu, Ranma, Mousse y yo estamos ahí, incluso Kuno, no abra mucho por que preocuparse-

eso espero-

¿Cómo esta el curso?-

estamos en 226-

perfecto-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No lo entiendo, debemos estar al menos ochenta kilómetros fuera de curso-

Pero no nos salimos de los vectores que tu dijiste- Ukyo no entendía que sucedió

como explicas esto- Kuno señalaba hacia la pequeña isla a su derecha, la misma figuraba en el mapa, donde estaba trazada la ruta hacia china, muy lejos de la ruta que debía seguir.

te aseguro que no se que paso, jamás se altero el curso-

¿Qué pasa? Ryoga volvió a el sector donde estaba el GPS, y al hacerlo este enloqueció, Kuno y Ukyo miraban con la boca abierta, en un momento marcaba 000,25 y luego 1512

Ryoga, por favor, aléjate un poco- Ryoga se alejo unos pasos y el GPS vario de 104 a 604

un poco mas- 180 a 394

más, más, más- 260 a 284

¿Quién lo diría?- gimió Ukyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Así esta bien, si, si 274, bueno creo que perdimos un par de días, pero ya podemos saber donde estamos-

¿lo bajo?-

si, pero deja todo listo para la tarde, deberemos revisarlo cuatro veces al día-

OK, ¡Ranma, puedes bajarlo!- y Ranma bajo a Ryoga, el cual, como si fuera una bandera, estaba colgado del palo de la vela, ya que ese era el único lugar en donde no parecía interferir al GPS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Una foto, buena idea, no se si volveremos a estar todos juntos así, en paz- la idea fue de Ukyo y fue celebrada por todos, mientras Kuno fue a buscar su cámara y el trípode, Shampoo señalo algo en el agua.

es una ballena, nieta-

ballena, ser muy grande-

algunas se acercan a los barcos-

OH, miren eso, ¿que esta haciendo?

respirando, lanza un chorro de agua y luego respira-

todos preparados- a la vos de Kuno, todos trataron de acomodarse lo mejor posible, mientras la cámara con un sistema de tiempo le dio unos segundos a Kuno para acomodarse. El tiempo pasó.

Kuno sempai, ¿cuanto tiempo programaste? Pregunto Ukyo, con una cara sonriente que empezaba a molestar

Unos diez segundo, bella cocinera, en cualquier momento-

Ffffffffffsssssss (sonido que hace una ballena al respirar)

o, no- (sonido que hacen los malditos cuando el agua empieza a caer sobre ellos)

xxx

bueno, no es una mala foto- Happosai buscaba algo bueno en todo, no, no era tan mala, pero la pelirroja estaba despeinada, a Kuno se le cayo el jopo, Ukyo empapada parece sostener un pato y un cerdo, Cologne sostenía un gato, y Akane estaba en una extraña forma, mitad zorrino, mitad humana.

si no les molesta, la guardare-

guárdela maestro, guárdela

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Que tenemos de almuerzo?-

Ramen, okonomiyaki, y ensalada, gentileza de Shampoo, Ukyo, y Akane-

Ukyo, ¿vigilast…-

si, lo hice, y solamente hay lechuga, tomate, aceite, vinagre y sal-

¿sal, segura que es sal?

¿Por qué preguntas, ¿no creerás que…?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿acaso no sabes leer?-

no leí, vi algo blanco en granos y pensé que era sal-

no notas la diferencia, se nota a simple vista-

las dos son blancas, las dos en granos, es imposible notar diferencias-

pruébala entonces-

¿la comida se prueba antes de servirse?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuno, no deberías seguir comiendo eso, te enfermara-

Saotome, si tú no aprecias las colaciones de la celestial Akane, alguien lo hará- la voz de Kuno no era vibrante, ni parecía solemne, mas bien era sufrida, y parecía contener algo como nauseas.

oréeme Kuno, solo Ryoga ha podido con eso, pero el lleva meses entrenando, y aun no puede hacerlo continuamente sin sufrir depresiones severas-

yo po… podré, no te pre…pre… ocupes,- fue lo ultimo que el honorable kendoista pudo decir, cayo de lado, con un extraño color violáceo en el rostro y algo como una gruesa baba saliendo de la comisuras de sus labios.

Ryoga, ¿que hacías cuando la comida de Akane te enfermaba?- el eterno muchacho perdido miro a Kuno.

bueno, yo le haría un lavaje de estomago, por que esto no será nada si dejas a la digestión seguir su rutina normal- la idea era encantadora, y Ranma sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane estaba sentada a babor, mirando el ancho mar. La idea de que Kuno hubiera enfermado por comer una simple ensalada que ella había preparado la volvió a poner en su estado melancólico de los últimos días. Vio la sombra de alguien, y como jamás lo escucho llegar supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

¿Cómo esta?-

bien, Cologne le ha hecho un lavaje de estomago, no creo que tenga problemas-

¿has pensado que estas obligado a casarte con una asesina serial de la cocina?-Ranma sonrió, pero el rostro de Akane no mostraba ni las mas mínima mueca de una sonrisa -¿lo esta diciendo enserio?-, a lo lejos se escucho un trueno.

vamos Akane, pensé que estabas mejor, en estos días no te habías deprimido-

tuve mucho en que pensar, muchas cosas que evaluar

¿como que?-

Estoy llena de defectos -

todos estamos llenos de defectos – otro trueno se escucho, ahora mas cerca.

no se cocinar, no soy bonita, no al menos como Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi, siempre pierdo los estribos, me la paso golpeándote…-

me culpas de todo lo que pasa, no me escuchas, me llamas pervertido, aun no se por que, desde que te conozco casi he muerto unas diez veces contra otros artistas marciales que te quería desposar, me obligas a comer lo que preparas, OK, no fue algo bueno para decir en este momento –

¿y tu, que defectos tienes?-

¿te ayudaría que te los digas?-

un poco, quisiera que mi futuro esposo fuera sincero conmigo- Akane odiaba pensar en este matrimonio forzado, pero lo que mas necesitaba ahora era hablar.

Mis defectos, bueno, no se como empezar, creo que jamás me enseñaron a ser una persona sociable, me cuesta estar con mucha gente, creo que soy demasiado orgulloso, me he creído el cuento de Ranma Saotome jamás pierde una pelea, tal vez si dejara pasar algunos tontos desafíos ahora tendría una vida mas en paz-

¿Cómo lo de Shampoo?-

exacto

¿Cómo lo de Tubasa?-

no me hagas recordar-

como lo de…-

OK, OK, además, todavía mi orgullo no puede aceptar ciertas cosas- Ranma no se dio cuenta pero se sentó junto a Akane

¿Cuáles?

bueno, para mi aceptar la necesidad de necesitar a alguien, es algo que papa me enseño que era una debilidad-

¿y quien te parece que necesites?- Akane volteo el rostro y se encontró con el de Ranma, muy, muy, cerca, otro trueno resonó, ahora mucho cerca.

bueno, yo creo… que verdaderamente… yo… te…-

Saotome, deja ir la vela, rápido, ángel Tendo, pronto a cubierto, y avisa a Ukyo que la necesito arriba pronto, la tormenta no tarda en caer, vamos rápido. La vos de Kuno se oía nerviosa, los rostro de Akane y Ranma, que estaban a centímetros, se separaron y solo entonces vieron las negras nubes que se acercaban, un fuerte viento irrumpió desde donde venia las nubes, poniendo fin a el aire calmo que hubo toda la tarde.

Ranma se apresuraba a amainar la vela, Ukyo apareció sobre la cubierta, y ayudo a Kuno a mantener el rumbo en el timón. Pronto el viento se hizo salvaje, haciendo que el pequeño yate verdaderamente bailara sobre las olas, Ukyo, Ranma y Kuno se mantenían en cubierta, sobre el timón, tratando de mantener el curso bajo una feroz lluvia. La desviación que habían sufrido en la última noche les hizo variar el curso, se encontraban muy cerca de la costa china, intentando bordearla para llegar al Xias, pero acercarse mucho a la costa podría ser fatal para el pequeño yate.

Saotome, vete a descansar un rato, no sirve de nada que estemos los tres al mismo tiempo en cubierta. Ranma se dirigía hacia la pequeña cabina, cuando una sucesión de pequeñas y violentas olas verdaderamente sacudieron al pequeño barco, tanto que todos los que estaban en la pequeña cabina fueron golpeados unos contra otros y contra los objetos de ella, Kuno y Ukyo tuvieron que tomarse fuertemente del timón para no rodar sobre cubierta, pero Ranma, que se encontraba a mitad de camino de la cabina, se encontró de repente golpeado contra la baranda de estribor, y tubo que sujetarse fuertemente para no rodar sobre ella hacia el mar, estaba en una incomoda posición, casi montado sobre ella, agarrado con brazos y piernas.

Ranma, cuidado- grito Akane desde la cabina. Ranma no contesto, se agarraba lo más fuerte que podía de la baranda.

voy por el- Akane se lanzo sobre la puerta, Mousse trato de detenerla.

¿estas loca, esta lloviendo-

en menos de tres segundo estaré adentro, no te preocupes- Akane abrió la puerta, Mousse salto hacia atrás cuando las primeras gotas entraron, Akane salio hacia la cubierta, empapándose y se lanzo hacia donde se encontraba Ranma.

Akane no salgas, estoy bien- Ranma trataba de detenerla, tenía un mal presentimiento. Akane corrió hacia donde el se encontraba, simplemente lo asiría y lo lanzaría hacia la cabina, luego saltaría ella también adentro, no podría tardar mas de cinco segundos, luego se daría un baño caliente y todo estaría en su lugar, solo un par de segund… Cuando estaba a un par de metros de Ranma, una nueva sucesión de pequeñas y violentas olas convirtieron al yate en una coctelera, y Akane se vio lanzada a su vez hacia la baranda, casi al lado de Ranma, se tomo con todas sus fuerzas de ella para no caer al mar. El yate se movía violentamente, no le quedo otra opción que tomarse de la baranda con desesperación.

Idiota, te lo dije- Ranma la miro a metro y medio de distancia, y entonces Akane, sintió ese particular escozor, de repente se encontró envuelta en sus mojadas ropas, para luego sentir que golpeaba contra la cubierta del yate y rebotar contra ella, un segundo después, sintió la fría agua del mar rodeándola, su furia, sus intenciones de ahogarla.

es una idiota, idiota- Ranma se dejo ir también hacia el agua, se lanzo hacia donde la había visto caer, pero la podría encontrar, el agua estaba demasiado agitada, olas de mas de dos metros parecían lanzarse contra la costa, a lo lejos, a la vista de los rayos, creyó ver una playa, el yate se alejaba a velocidades fantásticas, Ukyo y Kuno poco podían hacer por ellos, aun con la vela recogida, la tormenta los impulsaba con furia, desesperado manoteaba a sus costados tratando de hallar a Akane, pero no podía encontrar nada, se desespero al pensar que si Akane no se libraba rápidamente de sus ropas, podría ahogarse.

Akane traba desesperadamente de escapar de su suéter, justamente su suéter de la suerte, se lo puso, a pesar del calor por que siempre le había traído buena suerte, ahora parecía que se le enredaba en sus uñas, no podía mantener la respiración mas, su peluda piel parecía también arrastrarla hacia el fondo. Ella no podía morir así, convertida en un horrible zorrino, lucho nuevamente pero las fuerzas le abandonaba, no podía escapar, se ahogaría sin rem…

Ranma golpeo algo, y volvió a tantear, parecía lana, y algo había en su interior, tratando de mantenerse a flote, volvió a tantear, ya no estaba allí, golpeo el mar nuevamente, y lo sintió ahora a su izquierda. Como quien pesca, hundió su mano como una lanza y lo atrapo, al levantarlo vio la peluda cola de Akane, la tenia cabeza abajo, mas bien con la cabeza en el agua, la volteo y siempre luchando con las olas, libro al zorrino de su suéter de la suerte, parecía medio ahogado pero se aferro a su brazo, coloco a Akane a su espalda, y empezó a nadar hacia la playa, sentía las garras de Akane clavársele en su espalda, le dolía, pero era la única manera de llegar, nado con todas sus fuerza por media hora, pero le parecía que no podía llegar, cada vez le dolían mas los brazos y las pierna, maldición, no puedo rendirme, pensó, pero le era imposible continuar, una ola lo lanzo un par de metros mas cerca de la playa, pero cuando el agua volvió, lo arrastro de nuevo hacia el mar, y entonces sintió la arena bajo sus pies.

soy un idiota, estuve nadando como un condenado en metro y medio de agua- dejándose llevar cuando el agua lo empujaba hacia la costa y soportando cuando esta se retiraba, le tomo igual diez minutos llegar a la playa, Akane se mantenía sobre su hombro, Ranma podía sentir la rápida respiración que ella tenia cuando se convertía en zorrino.

Cuando Ranma llego a la playa, casi cayo rendida a la arena, arrastrándose, llego a la línea de árboles, Akane también parecía extenuada, y debajo de un grupo de palmeras, Ranma se recostó finalmente. Allí no caía agua, y allí Ranma se quedo quieta, Akane se subió sobre su regazo, Ranma la tomo y la puso frente a ella.

casi nos matas hoy, ¿estas bien?- Akane miro a la pelirroja, y movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Ranma volvió a ponerla sobre su regazo.

descansa, no creo que podamos conseguir algo de agua caliente esta noche- la tormenta seguía descargando lluvia con furia, Ranma entrecerró los parpados, y se quedo profundamente dormido, Akane lo veía con sus pequeños ojos, trato de acomodarse lo mejor posible en el regazo de Ranma, jamás había probado dormir transformada, era algo que esperaba jamás ocurriera, pero también estaba rendida por el esfuerzo, le parecía que la mejor posición era formando un circulo con su cuerpo, coloco la cabeza a la altura de su vientre y la rodeo con su peluda cola, y sin darse cuenta, también se quedo dormida…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol golpeo con fuerza sobre los ojos de Akane, esta se despertó y trato de cubrirse del sol, pero cuando lo único que encontró para hacerlo fue una negra, blanca y peluda cola recordó donde estaba, y como estaba. Levanto la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Ranma, a medio tapar por su busto, como algo lejano. Le costaba acostumbrarse a la diferencia de tamaños, todo parecía infinitamente más grande. Miro hacia el cielo, exceptuando algunas nubes el cielo estaba despejado, nada le recordaba la tormenta del día anterior. Se sintió bien cuando empezó a desemperezarse, no se sintió nada bien cuando rodó del regazo de Ranma hacia la arena. Se sacudió, no entendía como hacerlo, pero lo hizo, luego salto nuevamente sobre el regazo de ella esperaba que con eso se despertara, pero Ranma simplemente cambio de posición, lanzándola poco menos contra la arena. Bueno, si no queda otra opción, pensó Akane, se acerco al rostro de Ranma y simplemente saco su lengua.

ah, ¿que pasa, nos ahogamos de nuevo?- Ranma miro a el zorrinito que tenia a su costado y parecía mirarle fijamente, miro al cielo, el sol estaba muy alto, debía ser mediodía, grrrrrrrrrrrr (sonido proveniente del vientre de Ranma), si debía ser mediodía.

¿Te parece si buscamos algo para comer? Esa era buena idea, pensó Akane, pero…

¿Y que diablos come un zorrino?-Ranma miro a Akane, Akane miro a Ranma, y solo se le ocurrió un pensamiento, ¿y como diablos sabré yo eso?

¿no tienes la menor idea, no?- Akane movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, después de todo, jamás estuvo obligada a saber de que se alimentaban un zorrino.

bueno, caminaremos un poco, y si algo te llama la atención, iremos a ver, supongo que algo de fruta o algunas verduras- a Akane le agradaba la idea, si frutas le agradarían.

tal vez algún grillo o alguna lagartija- Akane se detuvo, no era graciosos, Ranma se le quedo mirando mientras reía, pero la idea de un grillo le… ¿apetecía, no, no podía ser verdad, por dios necesitaba encontrar la forma de volver a su forma humana rápidamente, o al menos algunas frutas, antes que se encontrara a si misma comiendo algún insecto. Caminaron algunas millas bordeando la playa y por fin encontraron lo que buscaban, un grupo de árboles con bayas silvestres, dulces bayas silvestres, Ranma dio un grito de alegría, y Akane se le hizo agua la boca.

hum, están deliciosas, pruébalas- eso era fácil de decir, aunque Akane se parara en sus patas traseras no llegaba hasta las bayas...

¿Qué sucede, ouch, no me di cuanta, disculpa- Akane se apoyo en las piernas de Ranma, y este noto los problemas, haciendo con su camisa china una especie de bolsa, junto un buen numero de bayas, y se sentó en la arena debajo de la sombra de los árboles, Akane subió a su regazo, y se sentó mirando fijamente las bayas. Ranma separo un poco y las puso cerca de Akane, quien empezó a devorarlas con rapidez, Ranma se la quedo mirando, y cuando esta acabo sonrió.

¿tenias hambres, quieres mas?-Akane miro la baya que le acercaba, cuando la tuvo a alcance la tomo en con sus dientes, y levantando la cabeza se la deglutió en un santiamén, Ranma acerco otra y Akane repitió la operación.

¿sabes, si no nos casamos, serias una esplendida mascota- Akane le quedo mirando y no hizo caso a la baya que Ranma le alcanzaba, y se bajo de su regazo, camino unos pasos y se acostó a un costado de ella.

perdona Akane, soy un tonto, no quise herirte, discúlpame- Akane no hizo caso, seguía tirada sin moverse.

solo quise ser gracioso, te pido que me disculpe- Ranma se levanto y tomo a Akane, se volvió a sentar y la coloco nuevamente en su regazo mirándose de frente, Ranma sonrió.

mírate como estas, hay que arreglarte- Ranma limpio el hocico de Akane con su camisa, ella seguía como si nada, Ranma le empezó a acariciar el lomo, suavemente, -que bien se siente, si este baka no fuera tan entupido- pensó Akane, Ranma continuaba acariciándola, y Akane empezó a estirarse, era una sensación nueva, se sentía tan bien, y sin darse cuenta se volteo y dejo su vientre a la vista, Ranma volvió a sonreír y le acario la panza.

bueno al menos sigues siendo una señorita veo- Akane no entendió que quiso decir, de repente se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos como un plato, se encorvo y se dio cuenta de porque Ranma le dijo esto, ¡estaba DESNUDA, completamente desnuda, tenia al menos tres pares de tetillas a la vista y eso no era lo peor, tenia también su, su, como sea que se llame en el reino de los zorrinos totalmente a la vista, se dio vuelta a la velocidad del rayo y se quedo así, con la cola metida entre las patas, como queriendo cubrirse. Ranma se moría de risa, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

escucha Akane, no debes avergonzarte, no eres tu, y… no pretenderás encontrar un traje especial para ti con semejante tapado de piel que ya llevas puesto. Akane no hizo caso y continuo en su actitud laxa. Ranma entendió que lo mejor seria distraerse, antes que Akane entrara en otra de sus depresiones.

¿continuamos?- Ranma reinicio su camino y a poco Akane le siguió, caminaron por la playa, Ranma se detuvo, miro al sol, debía ser media tarde ya.

el viento sigue soplando del sur, maldición- Ranma miro a Akane.

les será imposible venir por nosotros si continua soplando en esa dirección, mejor continuemos buscando, veamos que hay para comer y beber- Ranma continuo caminando, pero Akane se quedo quieta, Ranma volteo a verla.

¿Qué te sucede, debemos continuar- nada pasaba, maldición pensó, si no pueden volver, ella se preocupara.

Akane, si, no vienes, tendré que llevarte como a una niña- Akane continuaba quieta, como perdida, Ranma se desabotono su camisa hasta debajo de su busto, la abrió un poco, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña zorrinilla, la tomo y la puso en su camisa como si fuera una bolsa, solo entonces Akane pareció reaccionar, miro hacia arriba y vio a Ranma sonriendo.

lo siento, pero no puedo llevarte aun en mi hombro, aun me duele por lo de anoche. Akane hubiera sonreído de haber como hacerlo en su estado zorrillil, le agradaba la idea de viajar allí, era cómodo. Pero si tan solo eso no golpeara contra su cabeza, por que demonios Ranma no usaba sostén, eso mantendría sus, sus… que diablos, era el busto de Ranma lo que tenia sobre su cabeza, Akane de repente pareció tratar de meterse mas debajo de la camisa, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo estar en contacto con esa parte de Ranma.

Caminaron otra hora, cuando Ranma se detuvo, bajo a Akane de donde la había puesto, y la miro sonriendo.

la naturalaza llama, ya vuelvo- se metió tras unas ramas por unos instantes, luego le grito a Akane

tu podrías hacer lo mismo, no quiero sorpresas- Akane no podía negar que eso era algo realmente necesario ya para ella, busco también un lugar escondido y atendió su llamado de la naturaleza.

¿ya estamos listas? – dijo Ranma cuando reapareció a su vez, tomo a Akane y la volvió a colocar dentro de su camisa, continuaron caminando otra hora, cuando Akane escucho algo raro, miro hacia delante y ligeramente hacia a la derecha, pero no veía nada extraño, ella creyó oír metal, Ranma no pareció darse cuenta, tal vez como zorrino pensó Akane, tendría mejor oído que como ser humana, si estoy escuchando metal, se movió furiosamente para llamar la atención de Ranma.

¿Qué diablos te pasa, quieres que te baje? Cuando Ranma la deposito en el suelo ella empezó una carrera al borde de las olas, escuchaba claramente ese sonido, Ranma trotaba a su lado.

¿Qué es ese ruido, pero eso no es…?- Ranma también lo oía ahora, trotaron un poco y vieron que lo que pensaban era una roca era en realidad la mochila de Ryoga.

¿Qué hará esto aquí, ¿no será que el barco…?- Akane se estremeció, el pensamiento que hubiera naufragado el barco en una fuerte tormenta no era totalmente ilógica. Ranma empezó a abrir la mochila.

¿no creo que se moleste, no? Revisando la mochila Ranma empezó a sacar las cosas de su interior, había arroz, condimentos, una cantimplora, una sartén, un par de olla, frijoles en latas, cuando Ranma saco la tapa de una olla y miro en el interior se le escapo una frase.

ese cerdo inteligente- Akane no entendía, hasta que le mostró un papel que había en el interior, este decía "PUEDE QUE NECESITEN ESTO". Ranma junto unas ramas y las prendió fuego con un de los fósforos que había dentro de la mochila.

¿lista para cambiar?- Akane asintió, Ranma fue a buscar un poco de agua y la puso a calentar, minutos después la probó con un dedo.

suficiente- Akane se preparo para el chapuzón, pero para su sorpresa, Ranma se tiro el agua encima, convirtiéndose en hombre, "maldito bastardo, no sabe que las damas son primeras", Akane se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda, Ranma sonrió.

querías ser la primera, no me queda otra de explicarte por que me moje primero- Akane se dio vuelta, y Ranma la empapo, mientras pasaba los cinco segundo Ranma hablo.

mi intención era darte mi camisa, pero ya que tu pensaste mal de mi- Akane se pregunto por que tenia que darle la camisa, en realidad no tubo tiempo para pensar mucho, Akane en su forma humana reapareció frente a Ranma, como dios la trajo al mundo, grito, se cubrió y se dio vuelta, Ranma le puso su camisa en los hombros y se dio vuelta, Akane se la puso y ajusto los botones.

perdóname Ranma, no quise pensar mal de ti-

no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado, ¿estas lista?

si- Ranma se volteo y se encontró de repente sin aire, Akane, con el pelo húmedo estaba hermosa con ese camisa puesta, como Ranma era un poco mas alto que Akane, la camisa hacia las veces de un minivestido rojo, casi como una minifalda, dejando sus fuertes y bellas pierna a la vista. "Esta hermosa, puede ser realmente hermosa"

¿Qué sucede, me veo mal?-

no, no… te queda mejor de lo que esperaba- Akane noto la turbación de Ranma, y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que ella era la causa de esa turbación. Se miro así misma y se dio cuenta de que estaba extraordinariamente provocativa. También se dio cuente de lo corta que era la camisa, que no tenia ropa interior, y que si no quería mostrar mucho mas de lo aconsejable, debería moverse con cuidado. Y cuando el viento, que seguía soplando del sur, levanto dicho vestido hasta la cintura frente a Ranma, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor seria caminar tirando los costados hacia abajo.

Con la mochila en hombros de Ranma, caminaron otra hora hasta que llegaron a un lugar seguro, estaba al borde de la línea de palmeras, y estas parecían formar una especie de techo. Ranma bajo la mochila.

aquí estaremos bien, iré a busca algunas frutas, podrías encender un fuego, deberíamos tener agua caliente por si acaso-

hum, ¿cuanto tardaras?- pregunto Akane mientras revisaba la mochila de Ryoga

no estoy seguro, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

voy a arreglar un poco la camisa, no quiero darte otro espectáculo gratis- Ranma se rió

OK, OK, volveré en un par de horas, ni antes ni después-

muy bien- cuando Ranma desapareció, Akane enebro hilo rojo, se saco la camisa y empezó a trabajar en ella

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un par de horas después, Ranma llego cantando a vos de cuello. Trataba de evitar una paliza por si sorprendía a Akane desnuda trabajando con la camisa, para su desilusión, Akane lo esperaba con ella puesta.

le diste un poco mas de falda-

si, no podré saltar ni correr, pero al menos podré caminar tranquila-

Ranma descargo una gran cantidad de frutas, bayas y ostras que había encontrado en la playa y en los bosques interiores de la isla, con un poco del agua que Akane había calentado prepararon arroz, junto a las ostras era una cocción deliciosa, Ranma tomo cuidado de que Akane no hiciera nada en lo posible, incluso bajo la supervisión de Nodoka o Kasumi, una comida de Akane podía mutuar en algo radiactivo o algo por el estilo. Akane deseaba comer algo mas que frutas y… insectos, por lo que no se molesto por lo celoso que Ranma parecía de la olla, no podía negar que emanaba un aroma delicioso.

Después de comer abundantemente, ambos se sentaron frente al fuego, el viento, que seguía soplando desde el sur aumento su velocidad, haciendo que bajara la temperatura. Akane levanto la vista al cielo y maldijo en voz baja. Ranma la miro y trato de calmarla.

no te preocupes, estas ventiscas pueden durar días enteros, pronto volverán por nosotros-

¿tú crees?-

por supuesto, solo debemos mantenernos en la playa para que nos vean-

espero que no le haya pasado nada al barco-

ese idiota de Kuno parece que sabe lo que hace, al menos en el mar

Continuaron hablando de cuando llegarían a rescatarlos, Ranma a su pesar tenía sueño, y tal vez dormir era lo que necesitaban ahora, convenció a Akane de que intentara dormir un poco.

Usando grandes hojas, armaron dos camas a cada lado de la fogata, intentando dormir Ranma observo a Akane, estaba en posición fetal, era obvio que tenia frió, maldita sea, el también tenia frió, estaba durmiendo sin camisa, en una noche con un viento frió, pensando que debería poner mas leña al fuego cerro los ojos tratando nuevamente de dormir, cuando noto que algo choco contra el

¿puedo, hace mucho frió- Akane se había acostado junto a dándole la espalda, Ranma no dijo nada. Los minutos pasaron, Ranma se sentía turbado, mas aun cuando Akane se apretó contra el.

Hace frió, ¿me dudes abrazar?- Ranma totalmente extraviado paso su mano sobre los hombros de Akane.

así esta mejor- le dijo Akane, el corazón de Ranma latía descontroladamente, en su mente recordaba a su madre "una mujer deprimida puede hacer cualquier locura" KATANA, KATANA, KATANA, pensaba Ranma, lo que pensaba Ranma quedo en ultimo plano cuando Akane se volteo y quedaron frente a frente, a escaso centímetros. Akane se volvió a apretar contra el, Ranma trataba de permanecer lo mas tranquilo posible, como si nada pasara, como si pensara que Akane no se daría cuenta de su respiración agitada y el latido sincopado de su corazón. Miro el rostro de Akane, parecía triste y ensimismado, otra vez había caído en una depresión, trato de aparentar sueño y bostezo.

¡! TU NO ME QUIERES, SABES QUE SOY HORRIBLE!- grito Akane al tiempo que se volteaba nuevamente y le daba la espalda a Ranma, sosillos se escuchaba ahora en medio de la noche

no Akane, tu eres hermosa- Ranma se dio cuenta que perdía la batalla

yo, yo, no te parezco bonita, siempre me estas diciendo que soy fea, horrible-

eso lo hago para molestarte, pero ya no lo haré, te lo prometo-

no tu lo dices enserio, yo te parezco horri…- Akane no pudo continuar, Ranma le tomo el rostro, lo dio vuelta y le aplico un beso apasionado, Akane se sorprendió, pero se volteo nuevamente y empezó a acariciar el tórax de Ranma.

Este continuo ahora por mordisquear la oreja de Akane, quien continuaba acariciando a Ranma, por la mente de Ranma pasaba un solo pensamiento "PERDÓN MAMA"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿eso es todo?- Akane miro a Ranma como pidiendo una explicación.

¿a que te refieres, no te entiendo?- Ranma parecía desconcertado, pensaba que había echo todo bien pero Akane parecía como ¿desilusionada?

¿no te gusto, parecía que si? Ranma no sabía en que había fallado.

es que cuando se estaba poniendo bueno, tu te, te…-, Akane cruzo los brazos, tenia cara como de ME-VENDIERON-QUE-ERA-ALGO-MUCHO-MEJOR-

Bueno, si tú hubieras ayudado, te quedaste ahí como una muñeca y me dejaste todo el trabajo a mí-

no tenía idea que hacer, era mi primera vez-

¿acaso crees que yo soy el amante latino del año, también era mi primera vez-

–eso se noto, no te preocupes, si no te hubiera ayudado, aun estarías buscando la entrada- Ranma abrió los ojos como un plato.

bueno, si tu me hubieras dicho que necesitabas mas tiempo, pero te quedaste callada-

disculpaaaa, pero no podía hablar- Akane se volteo dando la espalda a Ranma, este sonrió e hizo un gesto de negación

entonces no estaba tan mal, al menos hasta ahí- Akane sonrió

tal vez te falta práctica-

plática voy a tener con mama-

¿Por qué?

ella me advirtió que tu podrías, como decir, realizar alguna locu… OUCH, ¿Qué te pasa?-

¿Ella te aviso que yo…, y tu, me dejaste hacerlo? Akane estaba por golpearlo nuevamente con su mazo

¿Dónde guardas eso, estas completamente desnuda, si, me advirtió, y me dejo muy en claro lo que me pasaría si…, pero creí que estaba poniéndote peor, así que te deje hacer, al menos criticándome te distraes de tus problemas- Akane dejo su mazo,

¿enserio, te arriesgaste por mi?

y por que te amo, tonta- Akane se quedo con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que se lo oía decir, ni siquiera, en los minutos anteriores lo había escuchado

repíteme eso-

te amo-

me perdonas lo que te dije, no fue con animo de herir, solo nos falta practica- Akane se sintió súbitamente desarmada, necesitaba disculparse, Ranma sonrió, paso un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Akane, la levanto un poco, y le paso un dedo por los labio.

entonces, ya sabes lo que dicen-

¿Qué? Pregunto Akane

la practica hace a los maestros- y beso apasionadamente a Akane nuevamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿cual es tu opinión ahora?- Ranma estaba jadeante, pero feliz

mejor, mucho mejor- Akane, en iguales condiciones tardo en articular palabras

¿Así lo crees?-

pero, creo que te falta unas practicas mas todavía- esta vez fue Akane quien empezó a besar a Ranma, mientras la fogata continuaba crepitando.


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo IV  
  
By Unmacht Hugo  
  
-el viento esta disminuyendo, tal vez en unas horas podamos partir- Kuno  
miraba hacia el cielo  
  
-estoy preocupada, el mar estaba muy malo anoche- Ukyo estaba  
desesperada por partir desde la mañana, Ryoga y Mousse parecían  
extremadamente tranquilos.  
  
-no te preocupes U-chan, esos dos son huesos duros, deben estar sobre la  
playa esperando nuestra llegada-  
  
-Shampoo estar segura de eso- Shampoo estaba preocupada por otra cosa,  
Ranma y Akane estarían verdaderamente solos mientras ellos no pudieran  
volver, y Akane, sabiendo eso, podría hacer de las suyas, si fuera ella  
no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, ella no podía permitir esto, algo debía  
hacerse, corrió a la pequeña cocina tomo un poco de agua fría y empapo a  
Mousse con ella.  
  
-Mousse, volar ahora y revisar costas, rápido- Mousse quería negarse,  
movió las alas y chillo bien fuerte.  
  
-moverse ya o...- Shampoo empuñaba un gran cuchillo de cocina, era  
evidente que lo mejor era hacerle caso, Mousse emprendió vuelo hacia el  
sur.  
  
Ryoga se acerco a Ukyo y Kuno.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa ahora? Pregunto a ambos, Kuno levanto los hombros, Ukyo  
hizo gesto de pensar.  
  
-tal vez no quiera que ambos estén solos mucho tiempo-  
  
-¿eso crees?  
  
-eso es lo que yo, desearía- los dos muchachos la miraron, comprendiendo  
lo que decía, Kuno empezaba a aceptar que la relación de Ranma y Akane  
tal vez ya fuera inquebrantable, el echo ver como ellos se arriesgaban  
mutuamente en la tormenta lo demostraba, pero para Ukyo aun era difícil  
de aceptar, y Shampoo parecía decidida a continuar la batalla.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
  
Akane despertó pasado el mediodía, el sol bastante alto en el cielo  
indicaba esto, estaba cubierta con la camisa a guisa de sabana, estiro  
el brazo tratando de encontrar a Ranma a su lado pero no encontró a  
nadie, se sentó sobres las hojas que formaban su lecho, la camisa  
resbalo, haciéndole tomarla rápidamente para cubrirse con ella, pero  
luego recapacito que después de lo que paso la noche anterior, Ranma no  
vería nada mas de lo que ya había visto, así que se la puso  
tranquilamente, abrochando solo los dos botones mas bajos.  
  
-ahora, ¿donde esta ese baka?- miro hacia los costados y no vio nada,  
pero una voz a su espalda la hizo poner en guardia.  
  
-¿despierta ya? Ranma se encontraba contra la línea de árboles, había  
cortado varias ramas grandes de palmeras y las estaba acomodando,  
armando una especie de casa circular, aunque del lado de la playa no  
tenia "pared" dejando desde el interior una amplia vista de la playa.  
  
Akane se acerco y contemplo el trabajo de Ranma.  
  
-¿desde cuando estas trabajando?  
  
-desde muy temprano, algún pájaro creyó que mi cara era un buen lugar  
para echar sus desperdicios-  
  
-OH, pobrecito- la vos de Akane era evidentemente sarcástica, y era  
evidente que no podía retener la risa.  
  
-y bien, ¿Qué te parece?- Ranma se aparto unos pasos y con un ademán le  
indico que pasara, el techo estaba apenas sobre su cabeza pero al menos  
era algo mas "intimo", en el piso la arena fue evidentemente limpiada,  
no podía ver ninguna piedra o concha o caracol, cerca de la pared  
derecha, Akane vio algo en el suelo, tubo que entrar definitivamente a  
la casita y ver, un poco oculta estaba una cama, una sola y de mayor  
tamaño de las que había preparado la noche anterior. Akane se dio vuelta  
furiosa  
  
-¿como te atreves?, has dos cama maldito baka-  
  
-¿pero que te pasa?, yo pensé que tu y yo...-  
  
-solo hazlo- totalmente desorientado Ranma junto algunas hojas mas,  
separo algunas de la gran cama que había preparado, mientras Akane  
preparaba las cosas para el almuerzo  
  
-listo, ¿te gusta ahora?- Akane volvió a mirar y volvió a gritar.  
  
¿Es que no tienes cerebro?, tienes que dejar una más grande idiota-  
  
-no te entiendo, definitivamente que no-, Akane sonrió.  
  
-Es para cuidar apariencias baka, solo pienso que debemos usar una-  
Ranma bajo la cabeza y gimió  
  
-mujeres, no las entiendo- realizo modificaciones nuevamente, dejando la  
cama original un poco mas grande, bajo la mirada atenta de Akane, que  
cuando termino se acerco y apoyándose en su hombre simplemente dijo  
  
-aprobado-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
  
-están como a una diez millas de aquí, en una isla pequeña- Mousse  
gritaba desde el baño mientras se vestía.  
  
-¿Qué estaban haciendo? Shampoo parecía impaciente por respuestas  
  
-no se, parecían que estaban preparando alguna comida en una olla-  
  
-entonces la encontraron, te lo dije- Ryoga codeo a Ukyo  
  
-¿de que hablaban? Shampoo seguía impaciente.  
  
-no lo se, desde esa altura no se podía escuchar-  
  
-Kuno, ¿cuando podemos partir?-  
  
-en algunos minutos supongo, bella hija del cele...-  
  
-¿cuanto tardaremos?  
  
-estaremos cerca de las diez u once de la noche-  
  
-perfecto-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------  
  
-delicioso, gracias- Akane se sentía orgullosa, bajo la atenta mirada de  
Ranma, siguiendo instrucciones al pie de la letra, resistiendo todas las  
tentaciones por improvisar algo, probando cada ocho segundos la cocción,  
mirando a ojo de lombriz las llamas, había cocinado una deliciosa sopa  
de arroz con sal. Tal vez no era mucho, pero era un comienzo, y Ranma  
era dolorosamente consciente de lo que Akane podía lograr con agua,  
arroz y sal. La ONU podía bien declarar esa isla peligro mundial,  
fabrica de armas química o algo por estilo. Con un anzuelo y línea que  
había en la mochila de Ryoga, había logrado pescar un par de peces, que  
se asaban al fuego. Ambos estaban comiendo y se sentían de buen humor.  
  
-y ¿Qué le dirás a tu madre cuando volvamos?-  
  
-no se, ¿acaso debería saberlo alguien mas?-  
  
-¿crees que se de cuenta?-  
  
-no se, ¿hacemos algo distinto desde anoche?-  
  
-no observas-  
  
-si, se dará cuenta, rayos- Ranma se dio cuenta de que todos notarían  
que algo paso entre ellos cuando vieran, por ejemplo a Akane descansando  
con la cabeza en el regazo de Ranma, ese no era la forma en que se  
solían comportar.  
  
-tal vez podríamos actuar- dijo Ranma  
  
-yo no quiero actuar, me siento bien así-  
  
-serás viuda antes de casarnos-  
  
-¿tal vez no diga nada si...?-  
  
-¿si llegamos y decimos que queremos casarnos lo antes posible?- Ranma  
hizo un gesto cómico.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, acaso ahora no quieres?- Akane se incorporo un poco  
  
-si quiero, pero hasta papa y el tuyo se darán cuenta que tú y yo...-  
  
-bueno, en ese caso veremos quien enviuda primero, papa me matara antes  
que tu madre lo haga contigo-  
  
-JA JA JA, competencia de quien enviuda primero- Ranma se tomaba el  
estomago  
  
-tu padre puede que te felicite, aunque sea en secreto, pero papa me  
matara, y luego competirá por matarte con tu madre- Akane también se  
reía a mandíbula batiente.  
  
-o, tal vez nos obliguen a casarnos, ahora si, queramos o no, como ambos  
queremos, tal vez sea lo mejor- Ranma tenia gesto pensativo.  
  
-bueno al menos no tendrán que hablarnos de las flores y los pájaros-  
Akane se volvió a apoyar en Ranma, este puso ahora un gesto de serio  
  
-Ranma, hay cosas de la vida que te debo explicar- Ranma imitaba la vos  
de Genma, Akane rió nuevamente y siguió el juego  
  
-Kasumi o tu madre pueden venir y decirme, Akane tengo que explicarte  
algo con respecto al matrimonio- ambos se morían de risa  
  
-pagaría por ver su cara cuando les digas, tía, ya lo se, tuve clases  
practicas-  
  
-Hablando de clases, ¿no te gustaría seguir practicando? –  
  
-hum, ¿crees que tengo que seguir practicando?-  
  
-tú y yo, cuando lleguen a buscarnos, no podremos...-  
  
-sshh, vamos a ver que tan privado es la casita-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------  
  
El Trueno Azul llego a la isla cerca de las doce de la noche, todos  
estaban pendientes de la mas mínima señal de vida que pudieran ver, en  
si les extrañaban no ver nada, parecía que la isla estaba desierta, pero  
un rato después notaron las tenues llamas de una fogata que se consumía.  
Kuno bajo el ancla, el pequeño bote salvavidas se deposito en la  
tranquila agua que daba a la playa, y se acercaron hasta donde estaba la  
hoguera. Conducido por Kuno, Ukyo, Mousse y Ryoga fueron los primeros en  
desembarcar, el kendoista dio vuelta al bote y se fue a buscar a  
Shampoo, Hapy y Cologne, unos minutos después todos estaban en la playa,  
Ryoga y Mousse acercaron unos troncos al fuego y los encendieron a  
manera de antorchas, cerca de donde comenzaba el bosque de palmeras,  
había algo extraño, algo que no encajaba, se acercaron y notaron que era  
una pequeña choza, tal vez estuvieran ahí. Mousse, Ryoga y Ukyo iban  
delante iluminaron el interior y se quedaron duros como estatuas, unos  
segundos después una abatida Ukyo se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia un  
árbol y empezó a zozollar, Shampoo se encamino hacia la choza, Ryoga y  
Mousse no se dieron cuenta  
  
-¿por que Ukyo llora, que es lo que...? Shampoo también se quedo dura ante  
la visión que tenia a su vista, en una cama estaban Ranma y Akane,  
totalmente desnudos, abrazados y muy juntos, demasiado juntos..., Shampoo  
hizo lo que cabria esperar de una novia despechada.  
  
Grito.  
  
Grito muy fuerte, suficiente para asustar a Ryoga, Mousse y despertar a  
Ranma y Akane, que sorprendidos solo atinaban a intentar cubrirse  
mutuamente, lo que hacia gritar aun mas a Shampoo.  
  
-dejar de tocarse pervertidos-  
  
La descubierta pareja ahora se peleaban desesperadamente por cubrirse  
con la camisa, por supuesto, destrozaron la prenda antes de lograr algo.  
  
-salgan de aquí pervertidos- ahora era Akane la que gritaba  
descontrolada, lo que hacia la situación mas caótica aun, Ryoga y Mousse  
salieron de la choza, pero Shampoo seguía gritando, entre ambos la  
sacaron, Akane se vistió con una camisa que le alcanzo Mousse mientras  
Ranma se ponía el pantalón muerto de risa, no una risa de gracia sino  
una nerviosa.  
  
-¿de que te ríes? a Akane nada le parecía gracioso  
  
-ahí va cualquier intención de mantener esto en secreto-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------  
  
Demás esta decir que la situación en el yate no era la mejor, Shampoo y  
Ukyo se sentían traicionadas, Ryoga y Kuno lo mismo, Cologne no dijo  
nada, pero el echo de preparar algo en la cocina indicaba que algo  
planeaba, Hapy se maldecía a si mismo por no haber sido el primero en  
entrar para poder ver el cuerpo desnudo de Akane, quien junto con Ranma  
parecían estar en el medio de un juicio sumario.  
  
-¿tienen idea de lo que han hecho?- la voz de Kuno era solemne y seria  
  
-¿a que te refieres, no te entiendo? Ranma se hacia el desentendido  
  
-habéis mancillado el honor del ángel Tendo, deberéis pagar por ello-  
  
-disculpa pero ella fue la que me proboc- Auch-  
  
-¡Ranma!- Akane se puso roja como un tomate.  
  
-¿ser eso cierto, chica pervertida?-  
  
-paso lo que paso y a nadie mas le interesa, para cuando volvamos a  
tierra firme planearemos la fecha de la boda- Ranma se abrazo a Akane,  
por detrás de Shampoo y Kuno vio a Ukyo sentada con la cabeza gacha, era  
tal vez lo único que le incomodaba.  
  
-¡así que no se metan en nuestras cosas! Ambos salieron de la cabina y  
subieron hacia la proa, Ryoga meneo la cabeza, Kuno se dirigió hacia el  
timón y Shampoo se dirigió hacia la cocina, al pasar frente a ella Ukyo  
la escucho murmurar.  
  
-Ya vera esa perra-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
  
-esta furiosa, puede ser peligrosa- Ukyo había convocado a reunión,  
Kuno, Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, y Akane la escuchaban. Los hombres se  
acercaron al timón para deliberar, Ukyo se encontró a su pesar sola con  
Akane.  
  
-Akane-  
  
-si U-chan- Akane se esperaba otra reprimenda, ahora por parte de Ukyo  
  
-cuídalo por favor, ¿me lo prometes?- Akane observo a Ukyo, la tristeza  
en esas palabras y el rostro arrasado en lágrimas le indicaba que para  
Ukyo decir esto era caminar sobre vidrio molido. Tomo la mano de Ukyo.  
  
Te lo prometo-  
  
Ukyo levanto su vista y trato de sonreír, luego se dio vuelta y poniendo  
el mejor tono de voz que le quedaba pregunto  
  
-¿Ryoga, como vamos a repartir las guardias?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------  
  
Kuno volvió a decidir por su cuenta las guardias, el montaría la primera  
con Ukyo, Ranma y Akane la segunda, Mousse, Ryoga y Shampoo la ultima.  
  
Era una manera de tener vigilada a Shampoo, ni Kuno ni Ukyo estaban en  
su nivel, Mousse estaba un poco por debajo de ella, Ranma y Ryoga eran  
los únicos que podrían enfrentarse a ella, dejar a Ranma o Akane con  
ella era tal vez darle malas ideas a la suerte, así, que obligada a  
montar la guardia con Mousse y Ryoga, no le quedaría mucho espacio para  
venganzas o provocaciones. A Ranma y Akane se les dejo el cuarto que  
ocupaban los hombres en el comienzo del viaje, a Shampoo eso le pareció  
el ultraje definitivo.  
  
¿Los van a dejar dormir solos?  
  
¿Algo le molesta, bella damisela?  
  
-con esa provocadora aquí, tal vez no podamos dormir-  
  
-no te preocupes, mi futuro esposo y yo al menos tenemos la moral que te  
falta- la voz de Akane sonaba especialmente irónica, a Ranma le dio  
gracia escuchar esas palabras, pensar que hacia una semana Akane hubiera  
matado a quien le hablara de la boda. Pero Akane no se detuvo.  
  
-ven Ranma, vamos a descansar, hace frío, abrázame por favor- Ranma le  
siguió el juego y abrazo a Akane, juntos entraron a la pequeña cabina,  
dejando a Shampoo, literalmente, arrojando rayos por los ojos.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
  
-es un cuarto chico- Akane se quedo mirando la pequeña cabina  
  
-si, es verdad-  
  
¿Cómo podían dormir tres al mismo tiempo aquí?  
  
-uno en la cama, otro en el futon, y otro en ese cajón-  
  
-bueno, tú puedes dormir en la cama, yo lo haré en el futon-  
  
-lo que tú quieras-  
  
Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Ranma se acerco a abrirla,  
Shampoo entro a la cabina, con una vasija con agua, mojo rápidamente a  
Ranma y luego a Akane.  
  
-así se mantendrán calmados- la voz de Shampoo sonaba extremadamente  
sarcástica, la nuevamente pelirroja Ranma miro a la minimizada Akane. Y  
suspirando le dijo-  
  
-tal vez sea lo mejor  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------  
  
La mañana llego sin novedad, Ryoga y Shampoo realizaron la primera  
guardia, Ryoga vigilando estrechamente al mar por un lado y a su  
compañera por el otro, pero la mañana llego sin muchas noticias. Kuno y  
Ukyo se presentaron a cumplir su turno, Ranma, Akane, Cologne y Hapy  
preparaban el desayuno. Cologne preparaba en realidad una especie de te,  
llamo a Akane a solas y sirviéndole una taza empezó a hablarle.  
  
-esto es para evitarte posibles problemas -  
  
-no se a que se refiere- Akane pareció no entender la conversación,  
Cologne resoplo  
  
-niña, problemas de nueve meses, ¿entiendes ahora?- Akane se sonrojo,  
bajo la vista y empezó a beber el te, hizo gesto de asco.  
  
-¿tiene que saber tan feo?-  
  
Cologne sonrío  
  
-me alegro por ti niña, ¿sabes, el sabor es inversamente proporcional al  
placer que una siente?- Akane volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate.  
-¿no entiendo por que me esta ayudando tanto?, esto debería ayudarle a  
Shampoo-  
-tengo mis razones niña-  
-¿son tan importantes como para mantenerlas en secreto?  
-si-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------  
  
Al otro día, el Trueno Azul por fin llego a la desembocadura del rió ,  
pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que el comúnmente caudaloso  
y tranquilo rió apenas parecía un arroyo en tiempos de sequía, Kuno y  
Cologne miraban con fastidio el raquítico curso de agua.  
-no podremos remontar esto así- Kuno se apoyo contra la baranda  
-tienes razón, tendremos que ir a pie-  
-¿será un viaje largo?-  
-cuatro días por lo menos, no podremos seguir el curso del rió, mas  
adelante se desvía al sur, una cosa es seguirlo en bote, otra a pie,  
tendremos que cruzar la selva a caminando, tu, Ukyo y Ranma tendrían  
mucho trabajo-  
-¿por que Ranma y yo?  
-por que en esta selva, a un par de días de camino, llueve eternamente,  
tú, Ukyo y Ranma deberán cargar al resto para no retrasarnos-  
  
- yo ir con airen-  
- ni lo sueñes, yo iré con Ranma- Akane se cruzo frente a Shampoo, Ranma  
se acerco y se coloco en el medio  
- comprende Shampoo, no podría ir con un gato-  
- no ser justo-  
- bella damisela, yo solicito vuestro permiso para poder cargarla-  
- Shampoo querer ir con airen, no con chico de la espada-  
- yo te llevare Shampoo- la intervención de Mousse hizo que Shampoo lo  
mirara muy mal.  
- acaso me llevaras volando, cuando entremos en la selva convertirás en  
ciego pato-  
-no perdamos más tiempo, todos carguen algo hasta que se transformen,  
luego veremos como seguiremos-  
  
La caminata se inicio por la mañana, se adentraron en la oscura selva y  
iniciaron el camino, un muy duro camino, era imposible ver mas de dos  
metros, iban tropezando con todo las ramas, y raíces que parecía salir  
del piso por delante de ellos, el calor era insoportable, así como la  
humedad, haciendo pensar que no haría falta lluvia para transformar a  
alguien. Una de las peores cosas que suele pasar en la selva, es la sed  
que acompaña a un viajero, pero el grupo no quería consumir sus  
cantimploras todavía, pero llegado el mediodía muchos estaban buscando  
la manera de conseguir un poco de H2O  
-rayos que calor, desearía tomar un poco de agua ya- Ryoga se pasaba  
constantemente un pañuelo por la frente  
-tienes razón, el sol no llega hasta el piso ¿como puede hacer tanto  
calor?  
-esperad un segundo, leí en una publicación una moderna manera de  
obtener agua- Kuno se acerco con una vasija a un árbol de grandes hojas  
y lo observo detenidamente, Ranma se acerco, al verlo a su lado Kuno le  
paso la vasija.  
- Sostén esto Saotome-  
-¿que vas a hacer, supongo que no lo pate...? antes que Ranma  
completara la frase Kuno había pateados ya dos veces el árbol, lo que  
provoco una gruesa lluvia, Akane y Ryoga que se habían acercado saltaron  
hacia atrás, alejándose del árbol, pero Ranma la recibió de lleno sobre  
su cabeza.  
- Idiota- solo dijo la pelirroja, mientras nubes de vapor parecía salir  
de su cabello, en su mano sostenía, casi llena la vasija.  
- vieron, es un práctico y sencillo método descubierto el mes pasado por  
un explorador, lo leí en una revista-  
-¿moderno?, papa y yo lo utilizábamos siempre. Ranma paso la vasija a  
todos que tomaron un poco, continuaron el viaje, pero pasada la media  
tarde, era evidente que el cielo sobre ellos estaba encapotado, gris y  
pesado. Cerca del anochecer decidieron acampar, si entrarían en el  
territorio de las lluvias, Ranma, Ukyo y Kuno deseaban estar  
descansados, una vez que entraran bajo la lluvia, ellos llevarían todo  
el peso.  
La noche paso sin sobresaltos. La llegada del día, bajo unas espesas  
capas de nubes paso desapercibida para todos, hasta mediodía Ryoga se  
dio cuenta de que la mañana había pasado hacia largo rato. Lo que obligo  
a todos a ponerse rápidamente en camino. Cerca de las dos de la tarde  
bajo una fina llovizna, poco a poco, Mousse primero, luego Akane,  
después Ryoga y por ultimo Shampoo se fueron convirtiendo en las formas  
de sus maldiciones. Como lo había anticipado, Ranma llevaba a Akane,  
Ukyo cargo a Ryoga, Kuno a Shampoo, ubicándose a retaguardia (no por  
gusto, pero en un intento de acercarse a Ranma, Shampoo lo había puesto  
extremadamente histérico, o histérica en este caso), Mousse se vio  
forzado a volar, no quería viajar ni con Cologne ni con Happosai, pero a  
el realmente no le molestaba. Otra vez cerca del anochecer, levantaron  
las tiendas para pasar la noche.  
Levantar una tienda no es fácil, no después de dos días de caminata por  
una densa selva. No es fácil levantarla en una noche despejada y  
estrellada. Ni siquiera en un hermoso atardecer. Mucho menos en un  
atardecer lluvioso, con la ropa empapada, la tela parece pesar el doble,  
parece que se ha pegado y cuesta extenderla, lo que hace que se moje mas  
y termine... pesando aun mas, no es fácil hacerlo con las manos libres  
y secas, y si para peor se esta cargando a algún peludo animalito, que  
en otro momento enternecería al corazón mas duro. Pero en ese momento,  
por alguna endemoniada razón olían mal, pesaban más que antes y no  
ayudaban mucho que digamos.  
Con Kuno manteniéndose a distancia, que se había echo cargo de todas las  
mochilas, con una Shampoo tan calada como el (lo que la hacia ver  
exageradamente flaca) sobre su hombro, observaba a Ukyo y a Ranma (los  
cuales hay que decirlo cargaban a Ryoga y a Akane a su vez) que trataban  
de levantar la maldita tienda. Ukyo trataba de clavar las estacas, pero  
la tierra estaba demasiado húmeda para eso, por lo que, en medio de una  
semioscuridad creciente, buscaba alguna piedra para asegurar las  
cuerdas. Por su parte, Ranma, con más experiencias en esto de acampar al  
aire libre, ya había terminado con su lado, no tuvo problemas en  
asegurar sus estacas, y decidió probar la seguridad, para ello, tomo a  
Akane de sus hombros, y la arrojo sobre la tienda.  
Si la idea era que la zorrinita rebotara sobre la firme tienda a sus  
brazos, grade fue la desilusión de Ranma al verla hundirse junto a una  
informe masa de telas y caer al suelo con sonoro "TUC", Akane reapareció  
por entre las telas echando fuego por sus ojos.  
-pero ¿que diablos?, Ukyo ¿no aseguraste las estacas?-  
-en eso estaba, so calabazo, ¿no tienes un poco de paciencia?-  
-no se trata de paciencia, pero a este paso la tormenta terminara antes  
de que tú acabes-  
-no me eches la culpa, no estoy aquí para recibir tus quejas-  
-hazte a un lado, veré que esto este listo lo mas pronto posible-  
-ah no, ni se te ocurra, yo me encargo de este lado-  
  
-¿cuanto durara esto? Un Kuno extremadamente húmedo, que seguía  
sosteniendo a una Shampoo en su forma felina, observaba a las dos chicas  
corretease mutuamente alrededor de la tienda. P-chan con los ojos  
abiertos como un huevo frito tenia ganas de decir algo, pero, ¿que se  
podía agregar? Ukyo y Ranma continuaban persiguiéndose hasta que lo poco  
de la tienda que estaba en pie termino por venirse abajo.  
  
Por fin, casi una hora después Ukyo y Ranma por fin dejaban lista la  
tienda, esta, especialmente traída por Kuno, era de las mas grandes que  
se podían comprar, en ella entraban todos cómodamente, y incluso se  
podía encender una pequeña fogata, si se conseguida leña seca; por  
supuesto. Como era de esperare, no había leños, ramas o siquiera hierbas  
secas, así que todos se estrujaron contra un pequeño hornillo, Ranma,  
Kuno Ukyo continuaban con ganas de pendencia, Akane, Shampoo, Ryoga y  
Mousse se gruñían mutuamente, incluso Cologne y Hapy parecían  
desagradados con la idea de permanecer allí toda la noche.  
  
Nota del autor  
  
Si lo acepto, lo de la tienda es un robo descarado al libro Tres hombres  
en un bote, pero, como dicen en Holiwood, hay diez historias, el resto  
es cambiarle el guión, vaya mi homenaje a Jerome K Jerome  
Hugo 


	7. capitulo 7

Hugo Unmacht escribió esta cosa.  
        Capitulo VII  
  
        -Esto es insoportable-  
        -Ni que lo digas bella cocinera, jamás había visto tanta agua caer desde  
        las alturas- el grupo se había refugiado bajo uno enormes árboles, caía  
        poco agua, pero siempre alguna gota se las arreglaba para llegar a la  
        cocotera de alguien.  
        -¿nada aun?- Ranma con una enorme mochila al hombro y Akane metida en su  
        camisa miraba hacia las alturas, donde la vieja Cologne observaba hacia el  
        horizonte buscando la antigua aldea de las amazonas. Distraídamente  
        Happy se puso a su lado, tratando de ver por la entreabierta camisa de  
        Ranma, Akane gruño, y el viejo sintió la punta de la katana de Kuno en  
        su nuca.  
        -¿tratas de ver algo, viejo escreable?-  
        -no te preocupes Kuno sempai, Colongne me presto el sostén de una bikini  
        de Shampoo, no vera mucho- Ranma se abrió la camisa mostrando la  
        multicolor prenda, no era que a el ?o en este caso a ella- le apeteciera  
        usar dicha prenda, pero servía para no enturbiar la razón de Kuno, p-  
        chan o no molestar a Akane y controlar al libidinoso viejo.  
        -¿Por qué le hacen esto a un pobre viejo?, snif snif - Happy se retiro  
        pateando los charcos, bajo la atenta mirada de Ukyo, luego se sentó en  
        un lugar menos enfangado que otro.  
        -tranquilo Happy, tranquilo, aun falta para llegar, estamos fuera de  
        ruta, casi un día, ji ji ji, necesitaremos acampar una noche mas, y  
        cuando estén durmiendo mojare a Shampoo y Akane, y podré admirarlas  
        tranquilamente, ji ji ji-  
        -¿Qué estas planeado viejo?- Happy casi se muere del susto cuando  
        Cologne aterrizo frente a el-  
        -Cologne, ¿tu también, no confías en Happy?-  
        -por supuesto que no, te conozco-  
        -¿y por que me dejaste venir entonces?  
        -sinceramente, espero no necesitarte, pero, ¿no notas algo raro en esta  
        lluvia?- Happosai miro el cielo seriamente por primera vez.  
        -caray, no lo había notado-  
  
        -en marcha, no podemos retrasarnos mas- Cologne y Happy aparecieron de  
        repente obligando a Ukyo, Ranma y Kuno a dejar el descanso, siguiendo a  
        Cologne se internaron nuevamente en el sendero de la selva.  
        -Cologne, ¿Por qué llueve aquí?, estamos fuera de la zona de lluvias.  
        -¿lo notaste Ranma?, algo raro pasa aquí, estábamos perdidos, pero ya  
        encontré el camino, mañana llegaremos a la aldea, espero-  
        -¿ se supone que no debería llover aquí?, uuff, Ryoga, te voy a poner a  
        dieta cuando volvamos a Nerima- pero Ryoga no podía hacer mucho, como el  
        cerdito pesaba sobre la mochila, lo ubico igual que Ranma con Akane, si  
        a eso sumamos el echo de que por el calor reinante, Ukyo se saco las  
        vendas con que ocultaba sus pechos, que se encontraba usando un  
        coqueto sostén de Shampoo que para que decirlo era muy pequeño, que  
        para colmo era casi transparente, P-chan se encontró con un primer plano  
        de los atributos de Ukyo soñado por mas de uno, demás esta decir que se  
        hallaba casi colgando desmayado de la camisa Ukyo con un hilo de sangre  
        saliéndole del hocico.  
        -no, no debería, algo, o alguien esta haciendo esto, es muy malo, muy  
        malo- Cologne apuraba el paso, pero hacia la tarde a ?los cargadores?  
        ya no podían dar un paso mas. Cologne les dio la oportunidad de levantar  
        la tienda, que ya con una mayor practica estuvo lista en solo media  
        hora, en su interior secaron algunas ramas con el hornillo, y en un par  
        de horas pudieron por fin prender un poco de leña, que inmediatamente  
        apagaron, quedándose con el calor del carbón encendido, pudieron poner  
        la olla de agua a calentar, y tomar una buena sopa, nadie pensó en darse  
        un baño caliente, con la lluvia fuera, era un desperdicio.  
        Cerca de las nueve de la noche se apago la luz del farol, y en minutos,  
        todo el grupo estaba roncando, excepto un anciano.  
        -ji, ji, por fin, ahora si Happy- el viejo tomo un poco de agua de la  
        olla con una jarra, de tan emocionado que estaba, no noto que estaba  
        hirviendo, y tampoco noto, que no veía nada, tropezando con todos los  
        trastos, se dirigió hacia la borrosa figura de un grupo que se veía en  
        el piso.  
        -ya verán, ya verán- pero paso lo que en estas historias pasa, tropez  
        definitivamente y se le fue el agua caliente contra todo el grupo a su  
        frente.  
        -no, se van a despertar-  
  
        -Entonces, en medio de la noche, se levando un grito horroroso, seguido  
        de otros dos gritos escalofriantes.  
        Cologne inmediatamente saco una piedra de luz de su manga, iluminando el  
        interior de la tienda, Ranma y Kuno se preparaban para la batalla, Akane  
        y Shampoo a su lado, aun como zorrinito y gato, ante la desconcertada  
        mirada de Happy.  
        -entonces, aquellos eran...-  
        -adivinaste viejo maldito, ¿que te proponías, asarnos?-  
        Ukyo lo empezaba a pisar en ese momento, a su lado Ryoga y Mousse  
        trataban de cubrirse, mientras Akane y Shampoo se daban vuelta y les  
        daban la espalda, con los ojos como platos.  
  
        -¿por que le hacen esto a un viejo bueno como yo?- Happosai se  
        encontraba bajo el pie de un muy furioso Ryoga  
        -muérase viejo- Ukyo no estaba de humor, la anciana le había puesto una  
        cataplasma y le estaba vendando el brazo donde el agua le había quemado.  
        -Ryoga y Mousse continuaban en su forma humana, aprovecharon para  
        concertar planes con el resto lentamente la mañana llego-  
        -no recordaba esta lluvia-  
        -llegaremos en algunas hora, de aquí en adelante la selva se convierte  
        en bosque, y luego tenemos la pequeña llanura donde esta la aldea-  
        Cologne se aprestaba a ponerse en camino y el resto se preparo para la  
        ultima parte del recorrido.  
        Continuaron lo mas temprano posible, como lo había dicho Cologne, la  
        selva había dejado paso a un bosque, el cual luego de unas tres horas,  
        se transformo en una pradera en suave pendiente, luego de otra hora el  
        curso de un arroyo los detuvo. Ranma salto de alegría  
        -miren, es el arroyo que pasa junto a la aldea ¿verdad?-  
        -así es, en poco tiempo llegaremos, si mal no recuerdo debe estar hacia  
        allá- la anciana señalaba hacia unas colinas al oeste, luego de una  
        camina de hora y media al subir la ultima colina, Shampoo, al parecer  
        impaciente, salto del hombro de Kuno, y salio corriendo hacia la cima de  
        la misma.  
        -¿que le pasa?  
        -detrás de esta colina esta la aldea- los gritos de Kuno, Ranma, Ukyo y  
        Happy hablaban claramente del cansancio de los ?cargadores?, en si todos  
        deseaban llegar a la aldea, secarse de la maldita lluvia, cambiarse las  
        mojadas ropas, tomarse algo caliente, dormir en una cama y no en el  
        fango...  
        -algo sucede- Ukyo noto que Shampoo estaba estática en la cima, Cologne,  
        que había apurado el paso, también se petrifico mirando hacia abajo, al  
        igual que el resto a medida que llegaban a la cima, Ranma fue la primera  
        en reaccionar.  
        -¿que diablos paso aquí?- Cologne suspiro y empezó a bajar  
        -lo que me temía, atacaron la aldea- el resto inicio el descenso, la  
        vieja aldea de Juzenko estaba completamente destruida, Happosai se quedo  
        viendo algo a la entrada, mientras el resto, separándose, iban de casa  
        en casa, que se encontraban derrumbadas, el granero, en donde se  
        guardaban las reservas de alimentos, parecía incendiado, Kuno noto con  
        furia que la comida seguía dentro.  
        -Esto no fue hecho para robar, sino por ansias de destrucción-  
        Ukyo y Ranma iban de aquí para allá, gritando para hallar a alguien,  
        pero nadie, contestaba, en las paredes que quedaban en pie, se  
        notaban...  
        -mira U-chan- Ranma le señalo una líneas en las paredes  
        -quienes quieran que hayan sido, las amazonas dieron pelea, hay marcas  
        de espadas, lanzas... bomboris por todos lados- Cologne se encontraba  
        frente a una gran pila de escombros, Kuno se acerco a ella, mirando los  
        cascotes.  
        -era la casa del pueblo, aquí nos reuníamos para decidir lo mejor para  
        la comunidad-  
        -evidentemente, no quisieron que quedara nada de ella, la demolieron  
        hasta los cimientos-  
        -no fueron ellos, fue EL- todos miraron a Happosai, el anciano seguía  
        mirando las huellas, Cologne lo miraba con recelo.  
        -Happy, ¿dices que una sola persona hizo esto?  
        -así es, vean las huellas- el viejo los llevo a la entrada del sendero y  
        señalo unas extrañas pisadas que venían del arroyo, hacia ellas llegaba  
        otra huella desde la aldea.  
        -una amazona salio, o bien a recibirlo, o bien a luchar contra el, las  
        amazonas nunca atacan por que si, siempre dan la oportunidad de  
        retirarse a un enemigo, pero muy luego se ve en estas huellas que  
        comenzaron a luchar, y la amazona fue rápidamente vencida, el o lo que  
        sea se dirigió hacia la aldea, otra amazona salio a combatirlo, y  
        también fue rápidamente vencido, luego hacia allá, verán que al menos  
        tres amazonas luchan contra el, y a pocos metros nuevamente verán que  
        únicamente se ven las huellas del ser ese, luego de eso, el pandemoniun  
        de huellas indican que muchas amazonas lucharon contra el al mismo  
        tiempo, y por toda la aldea, pero al llegar aquí (señalaba la pila de  
        escombros que fuera alguna vez la casa del pueblo) solo cuatro amazonas  
        peleaban contra el, las huellas de esta lucha indican que fue un largo  
        combate, ese extraño ser paso momentos de apuro, así que supongo que  
        fueron las cuatro matriarcas que habían quedado en el pueblo, solo ellas  
        pudieron tener la oportunidad de vencerlo, pero saliendo de la aldea las  
        huellas indican que ella salieron corriendo hacia el arroyo, y también  
        notaran la gran cantidad de huellas de amazonas que salen por aquel  
        sendero, hacia el arroyo.  
        -eso indica que las matriarcas dieron la pelea por perdida, el combate  
        de ellas fue un intento de ganar tiempo mientras el resto huía- el grupo  
        siguió las huellas hasta el arroyo, cuidando de no pisarlas.  
        - ¿notaron algo?, todas las huellas entran al agua, pero ninguna sale-  
        -es cierto U-chan, ¿habrán tratado de escapar por el arroyo?-  
        -eso, ¿no las hubieran retrasados?  
        -tal vez, con esta lluvia, el arroyo pudo haber estado mucho mas  
        crecido, y en su desesperación por escapar, no lo notaron y...- Cologne  
        termino con todas las elucubraciones.  
        -Ranma, Ukyo, preparen la tienda, yo... yo..., necesito estar sola-  
        diciendo esto la anciana desapareció a los saltos sobre su bastón, bajo  
        la triste mirada del grupo.  
  
        Cologne permanecía bajo la lluvia, acurrucada en una alta rama, mirando  
        los restos de lo que fue su aldea, sintió una vibración subiendo hacia  
        ella, y sin voltear lanzo un regaño.  
        -¿por que te transformas si sales a mojarte?- Shampoo no le hizo caso y  
        se sentó a su lado, solo ella sabia que ese era uno de los lugares  
        favoritos de la anciana, para evitar la lluvia, Shampoo se había puesto  
        uno de los pesados impermeables de Akane, sudaba como en un baño turco,  
        pero también ella necesitaba estar allí.  
        -debí haber estado aquí, yo soy la matriarca mas antigua, el poder de  
        Linm, Yos, Chia o Suis no se compara al mío, debí haber estado aquí-  
        Shampoo abrazo a su bisabuela  
        -yo soy la campeona de las amazonas, yo debí haber estado aquí también-  
        ambas se quedaron juntas en la copa del árbol.  
        Ukyo y Kuno las observaban desde la entrada de la tienda.  
        -dejémoslas un tiempo solas, no hay nada peor que volver a tu casa, y no  
        encontrar alguien que te reciba o siquiera casa- en el interior de la  
        tienda reinaba la alegría de un velorio, Akane, Ryoga, Ranma y Mousse se  
        encontraba mirando el gris atardecer a través de la ventana de plástico  
        de la tienda.  
        -si decenas, o centenas de amazonas y cuatro matriarcas no pudieron con  
        esa cosa, tendremos un duro trabajo aquí- Ryoga se sentó en el piso,  
        todos los demás lo acompañaron.  
  
        Para las diez de la noche, todos excepto Ranma y Akane, que se  
        encontraban de guardia, dormían, para evitar posibles problemas, Akane  
        se había vuelto a transformar en zorrino, su oído era mucho mas  
        sensible, y los últimos cuatro días bajo la lluvia la habían templado lo  
        suficiente como para dejar de sentir pena por si misma. Lo que Akane no  
        contaba era que Ranma se tirara a dormitar a un costado, a los pocos  
        minutos ese dormitar se había transformado en dormir completo, Ranma se  
        hallaba roncando, ?maldito idiota, dormirse en su turno de guardia?Akane  
        se enrollo a su lado, también para dormitar. Pero a los pocos minutos  
        ella también dormía profundamente.  
  
        Un crujido la despertó de repente, miro hacia todos lados, su, ahora,  
        fino oído detecto el lugar y la distancia, pero no veía bien, noto que  
        la vista nocturna de un zorrino es peor que la del ser humano, sin  
        embargo, notaba que el ruido se acercaba a la tienda, ¿ que hacer en ese  
        estado?  
        Un horrible ronquido a su lado (que le puso todos los pelos de punta) le  
        recordó la existencia de su prometido a su lado, le lamió la cara como  
        hizo en la isla, pero ahora, con una Ranma profundamente dormida, no  
        funciono, -lo lamento- Akane decidió utilizar la artillería pesada, y  
        mordió a Ranma en la nariz.  
        -HAY, ¿que sucede?- Akane se puso en posición como un sabueso, apuntando  
        con su nariz hacia el ruido que se aproximaba, Ranma desenvaino una de  
        las katanas de Kuno, coloco a Akane sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia  
        el. Ambos oían los ruidos claramente, pero cuando estaba a un par de  
        pasos, este seso bruscamente, Ranma se detuvo y contuvo la respiración,  
        trato de acercarse un paso más, y el ser que provocaba los ruidos salio  
        corriendo.  
        -va hacia la tienda- Ranma noto que era un pequeño animal, estaba apunto  
        de atraparlo cuando tropezó con unos escombros y se fue de bruces contra  
        el piso, el pequeño animal se escurrió por entre las telas de la tienda,  
        Ranma entro a los gritos, con Akane aun en su hombro, y media katana en  
        su mano, todo el mundo se puso en guardia, Cologne hizo brillar su  
        piedra de luz una vez mas, y se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa, el  
        animal que había entrado a la tienda era un zorrino exactamente igual a  
        Akane cuando se transformaba, y se comportaba como ella, Shampoo o  
        Ryoga. Acercándose a la olla con agua, ahora tibia, se lanzo en ella.  
        -tengo un mal presentimiento- Cologne se acerco rápidamente y miro al  
        animal nadando nerviosamente en el agua, luego de cinco segundo, una  
        amazona desnuda emergió del caldero. Ranma noto algo normal en estos  
        casos.  
        -U-chan, ¿podrías ayudar a Ryoga?-  
        -pero si Ryoga esta bien... OH rayos, ¿le pasa esto cada vez que ve un  
        poco mas de piel que lo normal?- Ryoga, para que decirlo, estaba  
        desmayado en el piso con una hemorragia nasal masiva.  
  
        Una vez recuperado Ryoga y vestida la amazona (que apenas tenia diez  
        años y cuyo nombre era Lou) las cataratas de preguntas y dudas empezaron  
        a ser contestadas, tal como había observado Happosai, un extraño ser  
        llego desde el arroyo, al parecer media casi tres metros de altura y  
        tenia un aspecto horripilante, a pesar de ello, el echo de que la aldea  
        estuviera tan cerca de las viejas fosas encantadas, la presencia de tan  
        feo ser no despertó sorpresa, al punto que Qui-Su, salio a recibirle, el  
        ser que se presento como Fio-Dou-Sui agradeció la bienvenida, para  
        inmediatamente atacar a Qui-Su, a la que venció rápidamente, otra  
        amazona, cuyo nombre Lou no recordaba, dio la voz de alarma a la vez que  
        atacaba al Fio, en solo segundos la segunda amazona fue derrotada, sin  
        poder Yui-Ao, Gao-La, y otra amazona que corrían hacia ellos ayudarla,  
        estas tres empezaron a combatir a Fio, mientras el resto de las  
        amazonas, ya alertadas acudían al combate con espadas, cadenas,  
        bomboris, palos y hasta sartenes.  
        -fue horrible, para mi era la primera vez que combatía, escuchaba los  
        gritos del resto de las chicas, por todos lados las veía aparecer, desde  
        los árboles, desde las casa, blandiendo lo que tuvieran a manos, gritos  
        horribles, y la percepción de que estábamos perdiendo, a cada segundo  
        una de nosotras salía volando hacia algún lado, casi inconscientes, Fio  
        en ese momento lanzaba algo hacia nosotras, llego un momento en que solo  
        unas diez quedábamos en pie, nos pusimos formando una línea sobre la  
        plaza del pueblo, cuando sentimos la Wio Lao por parte de las  
        matriarcas.  
        -¿la Wio Lao?- pregunto Kuno  
        -Se trata de una orden de rendirse, se usa en los combates entre  
        nosotras, cuando es evidente que alguna de las contendientes es  
        evidentemente superior a la otra, en ese caso la perdedora debe  
        rendirse, ya que no tiene sentido continuar el combate- Cologne  
        explicaba la antigua costumbre, Lou continuo el relato.  
        -todas nos sorprendimos, nos dimos vuelta, algunas con furia, fue  
        entonces que vimos a las matriarcas portaban espadas y bomboris, nos  
        dimos cuenta que ellas continuarían el combate, por un buen rato  
        pensamos que ellas podía ganar, jamás las había visto combatir, la cosa  
        esa paso un mal rato, el combate fue largo, muchas de nosotras se fueron  
        recuperando y se nos unieron para ver la pelea, pero al alargarse el  
        combate, nos dimos cuenta que incluso ellas no lo podían vencer, cada  
        vez era menos las veces que ellas lo golpeaban y cada vez recibían mas  
        golpes, hasta que en un momento la abuela Chias, mirándonos nos ordeno  
        que nos marcháramos rápidamente hacia Guisara, una aldea al norte de  
        aquí-  
        -fue ese el momento en que trataron de cruzar el arroyo, una pregunta  
        Lou, ¿lo que Fio les lanzaba, era un piedra verdosa, que al golpear se  
        convertía en polvo?  
        -así es abuela Cologne-  
        -y al tratar de cruzar el arroyo, se trasformaron en zorrinos, ¿verdad?-  
        -¿como lo sabes?- Cologne señalo a Akane, ahora en brazos de Ranma  
        -supongo que entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto, casi todas habrán sido  
        arrastradas arroyo abajo-  
        -así es, casi todas estamos al este de aquí, yo decidí ver que pasaba  
        aquí, escuche gritos, y cuando vi la tienda, pensé en agua caliente, ya  
        no soportaba continuar así, no imaginas la alegría cuando te vi abuela  
        Cologne-  
        -¿desde cuando llueve Lou?-  
        -desde ese mismo día abuela-  
        -de esa manera se asegura que ustedes no intentaran vencerlo- Ryoga se  
        cruzo de brazos  
        -¿Qué haremos Cologne?, no podemos pelear con esta lluvia-  
        -no te preocupes, yo y Happy nos encargaremos de eso-  
        -¿Tu y yo?  
  
        Nota del autor: abran notado que Shampoo con Cologne habla normalmente,  
        pues bien, nunca entendí en el manga, si Shampoo hablaba con Mousse o  
        Cologne, por que? tenia ese acento tarzanezco, o acaso entre ellos, cuando  
        estaban solos, hablaban Japonés? ;)  
  
        Hugo 


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo VIII  
-¿y esos dos que planean?- desde hacia una hora Happy y Cologne estaban  
discutiendo sus planes para luchar con Fio, para que nadie los  
molestaran, lo estaban haciendo fuera de la tienda, pero le habían  
indicado a Ranma, kuno y Ukyo que no molestaran, el grupo los miraban  
desde el interior de la tienda.  
-puesto que nosotros somos los que vamos a pelear, bien podrían  
compartir con nosotros sus planes- el punto de vista de Akane –que  
había recuperado como el resto su forma humana- fue compartido por casi  
todos.  
-el problema es que no se ponen de acuerdo, Happosai piensa que  
deberíamos combatir todos, incluidos el y Cologne- Ranma había hablado  
con el viejo...  
-esa no seria malo, son muy poderosos, ayudaría en el combate-  
-si, pero la anciana le dice que debe realizar un hechizo, y que  
necesitara el ki de el para poder hacerlo, eso significa que...-  
-no podrán combatir, tendremos que hacerlo solos- Ryoga, acostado en el  
suelo, miro al resto  
-¿creen que tenemos oportunidad, digo, podríamos vencer nosotros a cien  
amazonas y cuatro matriarcas?- todos quedaron en silencio, Akane se  
levanto y se dirigió a la entrada de la tienda, para simplemente  
apoyarse en la vara que sostenía parte de la tienda.  
Kuno se acerco a ella  
-no preocupéis bella Akane, lo venceremos y os curaremos-  
-no tengo duda de que lo venceremos, pero hace tiempo que no oigo a  
Cologne hablar de mi- el grupo se miro entre ellos.  
  
-Les pedí que no molestaran- Cologne no ocultaba su mal humor, el resto  
lo comprendía, pero Ranma y kuno tenían algunas dudas  
-perdone Cologne, pero debemos preguntar algo, ¿estamos aquí para  
ayudar a Akane, o veníamos a salvar la aldea?- Cologne era lo  
suficientemente astuta para recordar que se le escapo una frase –lo que  
me esperaba- cuando notaron que la aldea había sido destruida, era hora  
de mostrar los naipes, y ella sabia que tenia los ases.  
-pues bien, les diré la verdad, mi primera intención fue reunirlos a  
ti, a shampoo, Ryoga y Mousse y venir a salvar la aldea, antes que  
kuno llegara con Akane y shampoo al neokaten, me llego una carta  
urgente, escrita por la Matriarca Linm, en que me indicaban la  
existencia de Fio, y el temor de que atacara la aldea-  
-entonces jamás tuvisteis la intención de salvar al ángel Tendo-  
Cologne sonrió con esa sonrisa maquiavélica y... golpeo a kuno con su  
bastón.  
-yo jamás dije eso, so cachazudo, de ser así hubiera partido  
inmediatamente hacia aquí dejando a Ranma y Akane en Nerima, no hubiera  
investigado durante cuatro días como ayudarla, días en que la aldea fue  
destruida.- había furia en las palabras de la anciana y lagrimas en sus  
ojos.  
-entonces, ¿venimos a hacer ambas cosas?-  
-exacto, primero necesito vencer a Fio, si no me equivoco, su magia  
perdurara mientras el este vivo, segundo, aunque las aguas de las fosas  
estén mezcladas, creo que limpiara el extracto del cuerpo de Akane o  
rebajar sus efectos como habíamos hablado en Nerima- kuno asintió,  
Ranma tenia aun una duda.  
-¿Por qué lo hace, acaso esto no ayuda a shampoo?- Cologne volvió a  
sonreír, Ranma y kuno volvieron a ponerse en guardia.  
-¿por que lo hago?, primero, por que desde el momento en que Akane fue  
hechizada y no en esa isla, shampoo te perdió, ¿me equivoco Ranma?- la  
chica pelirroja no dijo nada.  
-segundo, tengo mas de trescientos años, los cuales los viví junto a  
las fosas, y solamente Akane es tal vez la única de miles de personas  
que cayeron bajo el influjo de Juzenko a la que pueda salvar, una  
Ranma, una kuno, de miles a quienes trate desesperadamente de ayudar,  
mi sueño es ver a Akane caminando tranquilamente bajo un huracán, un  
tifón, nadando en el mar... aunque sea con treinta salvavidas,  
entonces, antes de morir, podré venir a visitar las fosas y podré  
regodearme, que aunque sea una, una vez, le gane, ¿satisfechos?- ambos  
se retiraron, pera la matriarca les lanzo una ultima frase.  
-Ranma, Kuno, yo tengo los ases para salvar a Akane, pero Fio tiene el  
resto de la baraja, cuidado-  
- y bien, ¿que les dijo?- el grupo se reunió alrededor de Ranma y kuno,  
la primera se acerco al caldero con agua tibia y se roció con un poco  
de esta, ambos continuaban en silencio, a Ranma le parecía gracioso que  
una de las habituales frases samuráis de Kuno resumiera mejor que nada  
la situación.  
-mañana, matar o morir-  
  
el resto de la tarde los muchachos se dedico a descansar, Lou noto que  
había varias parejas formadas y haciendo rancho aparte, los llamados  
Ranma y Akane por un lado, parecían muy unidos, la chica descansaba  
apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de el, esos que llamaban Ukyo y Ryoga  
charlaban amistosamente, las risas y algunos juegos de manos indicaban  
algo incipiente allí, la famosa shampoo y su no menos conocido  
pretendiente frustrado Mousse discutían como si ya estuviesen casados,  
el chico de la espada era el único solitario, miraba a Akane con  
ternura y a la vez lastima, supo que vinieron aquí en busca de una cura  
para ella, ya que al parecen un discípulo de Fio la hechizo por error,  
por lo menos era un alivio saber que si ella tenia cura, el resto de la  
aldea también, el chico de la espada le toco el hombro, era el turno de  
ellos de hacer guardia. Lou se mojo con el agua de la lluvia, pasado el  
tiempo necesario kuno lanzo la ropa de ella hacia el interior y se  
apresto a salir también, Akane se levanto y lo detuvo.  
-kuno sempai, yo... quisiera...- el keondoista se detuvo y la miro  
encantado  
-¿si mi bello ángel?  
-quisiera agradecerte que te arriesgues como lo haces por mí... siento  
que... no encuentro las palabras, sabiendo que Ranma y yo nos casaremos,  
podrías estar enojado, podrías haberte ido, o podrías...-  
-bella damisela, el código samurai me obliga a ayudar a quien lo  
necesite, aun si no fueras tu, he aquí toda una población que sufre  
bajo el yugo de un ser aborrecible, y aun si eso no sucediera, te amo,  
y deseo que seas feliz con la decisión que tomes, si el destino a  
escrito que debo morir mañana, si es por ti me iré feliz a la tumba-  
beso la mano de Akane y se retiro a la lluvia donde Lou le esperaba.  
Ranma se rascaba la cabeza.  
-Es increíble que ese tipo sea el mismo idiota de Nerima- Akane suspiro  
-en verdad, me dará lastima golpearlo cuando vuelva a las andadas-  
  
-¿como crees que la vieja no deje que se mojen y puedan pelear?-  
-no lo se, tal vez les de paraguas como el mío a todos-  
-¿a si?, y que haremos contra Fio, la coreografía de cantando bajo la  
lluvia-  
-song under rain, la ra la ra la ra- Ryoga tarareo el tema, Ukyo se  
reía con ganas, Ryoga podía ser tan gracioso cuando quería. Era fuerte,  
valiente y noble, y era inocente como pocos, era como un niño grande,  
luego recapacito, que casi todos era niños grandes, Ranma y Akane tal  
vez se habían escapado un poco en esa isla, pero al mirarlos nadie  
averiguaría ese paso hacia la adultes que dieron. Y allí esos siete  
niños grandes, esperando la hora de un duelo a muerte.  
Al mismo tiempo Ryoga se sentía tan en confianza con U-chan, podía  
ser como era en realidad, no se trababa, no se desmayaba, bueno, lo del  
camino fue mas la sorpresa de encontrarse con esa esplendida vista  
jamás pensada que ella podía darle. Era una lastima que se diera cuenta  
en un momento así, tal vez con algunas horas de vida por delante, se  
prometió a si mismo que si seguían vivos, como humanos, cerdos o  
zorrinos apestosos, serian algo mas que amigos.  
  
N.A.  
TRADUCIR EL SIGUIENTE DIALOGO AL AMAZONICO  
  
-Aun no lo entiendes, no te quiero, no cumpliste los preceptos de la  
tribu, eres una vergüenza si sigues insistiendo-  
-pero shampoo, mañana podríamos morir, Ranma no te ama, yo si, ¿que es  
lo que esta mal, esa estupida pelea de dos niños de tres años?-  
-Ranma podría estar solo pasado mañana, y shampoo estar lista para  
consolarlo-  
-Ranma podría estar muerto también mañana, o podría no estar solo-  
-si eso último sucediese, shampoo casara con primer idiota que se cruce-  
  
-y, ¿si ese idota ser tu tonto pato?-  
-solamente que me salvaras de morir, en ese caso, según las leyes de  
la aldea, te pertenecería para que hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras-  
-no conocía esa ley-  
-cállate Mousse, quiero descansar-  
  
N.A. VOLVER AL POBRE ESPAÑOL DEL AUTOR (dios, gracias por la  
corrección ortográfica automática, - escritores de fics, repetir en vos  
alta TE ALABAMOS SEÑOR-)  
  
-espero que eso no las moleste, pero en este momento chicas, no  
debemos permitirnos ningún lujo, el esfuerzo siempre es necesario en  
una batalla, y esta no es la excepción- Cologne fue clara y directa,  
Ukyo, shampoo, Akane y hasta Lou bajaran la cabeza y suspiraron,  
mientras Cologne esperaba fuera de la tienda (en la que había sido  
desterrada la presencia masculina – impermeables y paraguas mediante-)  
las integrantes femeninas, clamando a los dioses japoneses, amazónicos  
y fenicios, se preguntaban por que diablos debían donar su ropa  
interior usada a ese viejo enano y pelón, que para que decirlo, se  
encontraba afuera, esperando con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas.  
-esto es el colmo, que cruzáramos el mar, que llegáramos hasta aquí en  
medio de la lluvia, que cargáramos esas mochilas, que... arriesgáramos  
la vida, pero, pero, esto... Akane, cuando volvamos tendrás una deuda  
enorme conmigo por esto- Ukyo no ocultaba su fastidio, y Akane tampoco.  
-¿sabes u-chan?, estoy pensando lo mismo-  
-chica violenta tendrá deuda con shampoo también, esto ser colmo de  
colmos-  
-pero si esto es solo para ayudar, ya verán de lo que soy capas de  
hacer cuando tenga esa adorable colección en mis manos- es sabido que  
Happosai nunca es bienvenido en un vestuario femenino, que el viejo se  
había arriesgado a sufrir uno u otro golpe para poder robar esa  
adorable ropa interior, entonces, ¿Qué diablos hacia Happy allí  
adentro, espiando semidesnudas a tres de las luchadoras top ten de  
Nerima, en tal vez la única vez que conseguirá algo sin robarla?  
  
-OH chicas, ya se que se lo merecía, pero era necesario que lo  
golpearan hasta dejarlo semiinconsciente-  
-OH, pero no imaginas la vista que tuve...- luego del mazazo de Akane  
Cologne debería decir inconsciente, ahora observaba los miserables  
restos del anciano, semienterrado en el piso de la tienda, Cologne le  
tomo el pulso, cuando soltó su muñeca esta cayo al piso de un golpe, el  
viejo estaba N Out , la matriarca suspiro.  
-Bien el se la ha buscado, le colocaremos esto encima, espero que a la  
mañana este conciente- ubico el montón de prendas intimas sobre el  
cuerpo abarrotado de moretones y todos se prepararon para pasar la  
noche.  
  
Cerca de las seis de la mañana todos despertaron debido a una fuerte  
luz en el interior, Cologne que se encontraba de guardia sonrió al ver  
lo que esperaba. Happosai, envuelto en las ropas interiores, se  
encontraba levitando en el aire, un brillo verdoso lo envolvía, y  
parecía haberse puesto un sobretodo y tener un par de gafas negras  
sobre los ojos  
-¿Que pasar a viejo abuela?  
- Nada nieta, es solamente Happy recargado-  
  
Rápidamente se iniciaron los aprestos para el combate, todos  
desayunaron frugalmente, se vistieron apropiadamente y prepararon su  
equipo de batalla, Kuno afilo por ultima vez sus katanas, y luego con  
dignidad y siguiendo el ritual las coloco en sus empuñaduras, una como  
siempre iría en su cintura, por si acaso cruzo otra a su espalda,  
Ranma, como siempre prefería sus puños, se encontraba haciendo  
ejercicios de elongación.  
Akane nunca preparaba sus mazos, solo indico que llevaría un par, Ryoga  
mas allá, elongaba al tiempo que parecía hacer malabares con sus  
paraguas, se había puesto una nueva bandana, Ukyo afilo sus espátulas,  
seis pequeñas sobre el pecho, y limpio cuidadosamente la gigante que  
llevaría a su espalda.  
Shampoo se ejercitaba con sus bombori, las circulares bolas de color  
parecían mas bien echas para divertir, pero todos sabían lo letales que  
podían ser en manos de la campeona de las amazonas. Mousse mientras  
tanto, controlaba la lista de armas para no olvidarse nada, a saber:  
64 cadenas  
2 cuchillas retractiles  
25 bombas  
2 ametralladoras MG42  
Un bazoka  
2 cañones 88 mm de alta velocidad  
3 espadas  
2...  
-Mousse, déjate de estupideces, te dije que lleves solo las cadenas, a  
lo sumo una espada, pero no olvides las cadenas- Cologne le miraba  
golpeando un pie en el piso, el amo de las armas ocultas suspiro y  
acomodo sus sobrantes en un bolso.  
-Muy bien este es el plan, presten atención, estarán solos, a si que  
deberán sorprenderlo, por lo que sabemos es muy poderoso, ir  
directamente a buscarlo puede ser un suicidio a si que esto es lo que  
harán, Ukyo, Kuno...  
  
Las palabras de Kuno luego de que Cologne presentara el plan de combate  
explicita mejor que nada las sensaciones de este y Ukyo por la parte  
que les tocaba desempeñar.  
-Mierda...Mierda-  
  
Mientras el grupo ya listo para partir los miraban desde el interior de  
la tienda, Cologne y Happosai comenzaron el hechizo.  
La matriarca y el anciano se sentaron en el enfangado piso, se tomaron  
de las manos, Happy empezó a concentrarse en pos de empezar a despertar  
su KI, en segundos el viejo empezó a brillar, Cologne, empezó a musitar  
el encantamiento en voz baja, de repente miro al cielo, en ese momento,  
de entre ambos un rayo de luz golpeo las nubes que ennegrecían el  
cielo, este se abrió como si un fuerte viento hubiera explotado justo  
en el medio, luego un poderoso viento llego desde el norte, haciendo  
que todas el agua que aun quedaban en las hojas de los árboles cayeran,  
Ryoga y Ranma se vieron obligados a sostener la base central de la  
tienda para evitar que ella cayera. Pasado un minuto, sin abandonar el  
lugar en donde se encontraba la anciana volteo hacia ellos.  
-Podremos mantener el buen tiempo por cuatro, tal vez cinco horas, no  
mas, si es cierto lo que Lou dijo, empezaran la pelea mucho antes de  
ello, vayan, los estaremos esperando- Happosai termino la arenga.  
-Tengan en cuenta por que están aquí-miraba a Akane-la apuesta se ha  
multiplicado por cien-miro a Lou- el sacrificio tal vez sea necesario,  
puede ser que alguno no vuelva, pero de corazón se los pido, VUELVAN  
TODOS- el viejo tenían lagrimas en los ojos, los chicos se despidieron  
saludando con las manos, como quien va a un paseo, a enfrentar lo  
desconocido.  
  
Miro al cielo con una sonrisa, hizo tronar sus nudillos, estiro sus  
piernas y sus brazos, respiro profundamente, los sintió venir.  
-tal vez no este todo perdido para mí-  
Fio se puso en camino para interceptar a sus retadores.  
  
Escenas del próximo capitulo  
  
Aaaaaaa  
Nooooooooo  
Hayyyyyyyyyy  
  
Ffffffffff, sssssssssss (sonido de respiración)  
  
Mousse, I am your father  
Nooooooooooooo  
  
N.A.  
Agradecemos a Darth Vader su actuación en este capitulo. 


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9  
  
        -Estas muy callado kuno-  
        -Jamás pensé ser el plato principal de la comida U-chan-  
        -A mi tampoco- Ukyo y kuno avanzaban por la pequeña pradera, casi  
        bordeando la parte mas cerrada del bosque, allí donde casi parecía  
        la selva que habían atravesado hacia un par de días, el millonario  
        kendoista estaba verdaderamente nerviosos, motivo por el cual  
        hablaba de una manera indolente para el, la muchacha (hoy  
        reconocible como tal, llevaba el pelo suelto y un sostén que  
        realzaban sus atributos como tal) parecía mas tranquila, pero el  
        sudor en sus manos y en su frente contradecían su apariencia. Lo  
        cierto era, como ellos había dicho, que eran la carnada para Fio, Lou  
        había dicho que las amazonas que se habían salvado del ataque a la  
        aldea, fueron cazadas y hechizadas por el, de alguna manera, esta  
        sabia en donde se encontraban las personas que no sufrían el  
        hechizo, entonces, el trueno azul y la cocinera parecían  
        terriblemente solos y desamparados, justo lo que Cologne y Happy  
        querían.  
        Quince pasos delante, moviéndose por las ramas cual simios  
        silenciosos, Ranma y Ryoga, vigilando cada pasa que daba la pareja  
        allí abajo, quince pasos por detrás, y moviéndose con el mayor  
        sigilo posible, iban , Akane, shampoo y Lou, quienes conocemos a  
        Akane, pensaríamos que iría tropezando de rama en rama, pero al  
        igual que shampoo, sus sentidos parecían mas afinados, se encontró a  
        si misma saltando sin problemas de árbol en árbol, con una mezcla de  
        asombro y terror, pero le gustaba. Unos veinte o treinta pasos por  
        detrás, Mousse seguía a todos los demás, en una posición abierta,  
        tal como habían pedido los dos viejos. Mientras tanto en el piso  
        Ukyo había empezado a cantar, era algo estupido, hasta para kuno que  
        se quedo parado, con las cejas levantadas y la boca abierta. Ukyo lo  
        miro a su vez.  
        -¿y que?, Cologne nos dijo que llamáramos la atención- kuno no podía  
        negar que esto era cierto, pero, debido a los nervios la chica  
        sonaba mas bien un gato atropellado pidiendo que alguien acabe con  
        su miseria, a pesar de la tensión el chico tubo la suficiente  
        presencia de animo para decir algo elocuente a su estilo.  
        -sigue, sigue-( N.A. bueno, tal vez no tenia animo para decir algo  
        mejor) el noble aspirante de samurai pensó que tal vez lo mejor era  
        imitarla, así luego de una pequeña charla ambos se dedicaron atacar  
        un tema.  
        -¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- Ryoga se rascaba la coquera, Ranma no  
        podía creerlo  
        - están cantando we are the champions-  
        Por detrás las chicas se miraron extrañadas.  
        -chica de espátula y chico del palo gritar del miedo- Shampoo  
        imitaba a Ryoga, Lou rió, Akane se le unió y Mousse se preguntaba a  
        quien mataban, o si eso dos habían decidido expiar sus pecados por  
        medio del sufrimiento de las cuerdas vocales, por que para cantar  
        tan fuera de tono y tan desafinadamente...  
        -Fio puede aparecer en cualquier momento, pero para callarlos-  
        durante casi dos horas y medias continuaron caminando, sin rastros  
        del azulado demonio, los chicos dudaron, continuar o empezar el  
        regreso, estaban ya en la mitad del tiempo o un poco mas de eso que  
        Cologne había indicado, continuar significaba que quienes tenían  
        alguna de las maldiciones de los pozos (Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo,  
        Mousse) y las hechizadas (Akane y Lou) deberían volver bajo lluvia,  
        eso dejaría a Ukyo y Kuno mas peligrosamente expuestos que antes,  
        por otro lado, aun tenia otro par larga de horas para continuar.  
        Debería ser una decisión tomada en conjunto, pero eso podía  
        descubrir la trampa, correspondía a ellos dos decidir.  
        -¿Volvemos?, quedan dos horas para que empiece a llover, luego  
        estaremos solos- Kuno planteo la situación, no le gustaba la idea de  
        volver atrás, pero soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra.  
        -estamos avanzando lento, podemos caminar una hora mas a este ritmo,  
        y regresar en otra hora a toda marcha, ¿te parece bien?-  
        -OK, avancemos otra hora, y luego volveremos- la pareja avanzo la  
        hora indicada, sin señales del enemigo, ambos se detuvieron, kuno  
        clavo una katana en el piso, señal de que se empezaba el regreso, se  
        dio el tiempo necesario para que Mousse tomara su posición en el  
        final de la fila, y con rapidez iniciaron el viaje de regreso,  
        durante cuarenta minutos caminaron frenéticamente en la dirección  
        contraria, en los árboles, los demás se encontraron con dificultades  
        para seguir el ritmo de los caminantes, pero comprendían el apuro.  
        -¿cuanto falta?- Kuno parecía mas nervioso que antes  
        -creo que poco, allí están las barrancas, supongo que llegaremos con  
        tiem..., OH dios  
        -no, no ahora- para consternación de todos, allí, frente a Ukyo y  
        Kuno, estaba Fio, inmenso, impresionante, y sin tiempo para una  
        pelea larga, Ukyo blandió su espátula, Kuno acariciaba la empuñadura  
        de su katana, rompiendo el silencio-  
        -¿Quién eres y que deseas?  
        - Mi nombre es Fio-Dou-Sui, ¿Quién es la honorable persona que me lo  
        pregunta?-  
        -Tatewaqui Kuno-  
        - Kuonji Ukyo-  
        -¿Y que es lo que desean ustedes, aquí en este bosque?-  
        -buscamos al destructor de la aldea amazona-  
        -¿y que harán cuando lo encuentren?-  
        -castigarlo como se merece ese bellaco-  
        -pues ya no deben buscar mas, yo soy el responsable de ello, aunque  
        lamento lo que he hecho en esa aldea, no puede negar el hecho de que  
        merezco ser castigado-  
        -¿entonces os declararais culpable y aceptáis la necesidad de ser  
        castigado?  
        -acepto que debo ser castigado, pero no lo haré sin defenderme- Kuno  
        notaba que el tiempo pasaba, ¿Cuánto quedaba, Veinte minutos,  
        treinta, quince? Si la pelea se estiraba todo podía irse al diablo,  
        desenvaino su katana y se lanzo al ataque.  
        -entonces, deberemos castigarte-  
        N.A. Si es posible leer estas líneas con el soundtrak de Matriz de  
        fondo  
        -kuno intento atacar al vientre, Fio, se movió haciendo una finita  
        girando sobre si mismo, esquivando la afilada punta de la espada,  
        kuno, trastabillando un poco recibió un golpe en el pecho que lo  
        hizo caer, Fio se aprestaba a atacar cuando noto la espátula de Ukyo  
        sobre su cabeza, se lanzo girando sobre si mismo, haciendo que Ukyo  
        golpeara la tierra, el demonio, desde el piso, la pateo en el  
        estomago, lanzándola varios metros contra los árboles, pero de reojo  
        vio una figura borrosa, apenas pudo parar la katana a centímetros de  
        su cara con las palmas de sus manos, noto el esfuerzo en el rostro  
        de kuno, le sonrió y con facilidad lo venció en fuerza, obligándole  
        a arrodillarse, el kendoista, aflojo de repente sus manos, haciendo  
        perder esta vez el equilibrio al extraño ser, fue la primera  
        ventaja, y el muchacho no la desaprovecho, un derechazo directo al  
        mentón, que hizo torcer la jeta a su rival, pero no pudo hacer mas,  
        su izquierda fue detenida por Fio, quien lo volvió a mirar algo  
        decepcionado.  
        -¿eso es todo?- el demonio simplemente lo lanzo hacia donde estaba  
        Ukyo, quien se encontraba en posición fetal, tomándose el tórax, el  
        chico la miro preocupado.  
        -¿Qué tienes?  
        -creo que me rompió dos costillas, por dios, no deje que te golpe,  
        tiene un fuerza brutal- kuno desenvaino la katana de su espalda y se  
        puso en guardia, Fio rugió ahora, como si una frustración se hubiera  
        apoderado de el, empezó a correr hacia ellos a una velocidad  
        asombrosa, tomo con una mano la katana por el filo y se aprestaba a  
        golpearlo cuando algo cayo golpeando al demonio haciéndolo comer  
        pasto. Este se puso en guardia rápidamente y miro a su nuevo rival.  
        -¿el señor Ranma, Mousse o Ryoga?  
        -Ryoga, para lo que gustes- el muchacho usaba su paraguas para  
        mantener a distancia al engendro, ambos giraban, mirándose, Ryoga se  
        lanzo al ataque, y Fio noto que este era un rival de otro nivel, no  
        tubo tiempo de pensar mucho, cuando a su espalda sintió que otro  
        rival llegaba, el demonio tomo distancia de ambos y miro al nuevo  
        enemigo, y los otros que llegaban, tres chicas mas.  
        -bueno, veo que por fin los campeones de Nerima han llegado, han  
        venido a hacer justicia sobre este demonio, sin embargo falta uno,  
        ¿donde se encuentra el?, si les preocupa que los ataque con mis  
        extractos, no teman, hace dos mil años que espero este combate, no  
        pienso matarlos, por lo menos no así-  
        -Mousse, baja aquí, ¿por que haces esto? Nos mandas matar a Nerima,  
        atacas la aldea de las amazonas, las hechizas y luego dices que es  
        por que nos estabas esperando- el demonio sonrió lastimeramente  
        -por que tengo una maldición, al igual que ustedes, no podré llevar  
        una vida normal, volver a ser un ser humano, hasta que sea vencido  
        en combate justo, pero para romper la maldición yo debo pelear con  
        todas mis fuerzas, si no, esta maldición continuara hasta que  
        alguien me venza, ni la magia, ni la energía de un poderoso KI  
        pueden tocarme, solo me pueden ganar en un combate justo, y tal vez  
        sangriento, determinado día supe por una amazona, de shampoo y su  
        maldición, así como la de los demás, que ellos eran los mas grandes  
        guerreros, que siguieron con su vida luego de caer en las fosas,  
        pensé que ellos podían vencerme y librarme de este tormento,  
        aquellos cuyas almas estaban templadas por el sufrimiento serian los  
        seres que por fin me vencerían, envié a un guerrero de una aldea, un  
        joven llamado Weias a desafiarlos y probarlos, en caso afirmativo,  
        los enviaría hacia aquí, a salvar la aldea-  
        -Lo enviaste a envenenarnos, ¿y para eso destruiste la aldea de las  
        amazonas?  
        -¿si no podían superar las pruebas, que sentido tendrían que  
        vinieran?, por lo de la aldea, lo lamento, perdí el control, ustedes  
        no llegaban, eso significaba que Wieas los había vencido, pensé que  
        si las amazonas no me podían vencer, nadie lo haría, cuando huyeron  
        la furia se apodero de mi, hace dos mil años que espero  
        pacientemente, imaginen que tengo que dominar mis instintos de  
        demonio, cada vez me cuesta mas hacerlo, cuando pierdo el control,  
        puedo hacer cosas terribles.  
        -lo único que ese Weias logro fue darnos poco trabajo, además de  
        hechizar a una inocente-  
        -mas razón para que me venzan, ¿verdad?-  
        -si eso es lo que deseas- Ranma se puso en guardia, Ryoga apunto su  
        paraguas hacia el demonio, shampoo y Lou blandían bomboris, Mousse  
        tenia una larga espada árabe, Akane jugueteaba con su mazo, la vos  
        de Ranma la puso furiosa.  
        -Lou, Akane, vayan con kuno, esta no es una pelea para ustedes-  
        -estas loco si piensas que nos vamos a ir, tengo, tenemos mas  
        razones que ustedes aquí para pelear- y dicho esto se lanzo a darle  
        un mazazo, que Fio esquivo fácilmente, pero no pudo esquivar un  
        golpe de paraguas, el demonio trastabillo, intento recuperar el  
        equilibrio cuando recibió un, dos, tres, golpes de Ranma, con  
        trabajo, esquivo el ultimo, tomo al chico por el brazo y lo lanzo a  
        lo lejos, pero este usando los árboles se lanzo hacia el, Fio se  
        preparo para recibirlo, pero Ranma simplemente paso frente a el, Fio  
        lo miro extrañado, solo cuando vio a shampoo, demasiado tarde para  
        esquivar su ataque, comprendió que quería distraerlo.  
        El demonio se estrello contra un árbol, un poco atontado, pero  
        alcanzo a bajar la cabeza justo a tiempo, algunos de sus pelos  
        azules cayeron al piso, rebanados por la espada de Mousse. El  
        extraño ser golpeo al cegaton, lanzando lejos, se levanto gritando  
        de jubilo.  
        -eso es lo que esperaba, vamos, vengan por mí, vengan por mí-  
        dicho esto, Mousse saco de su manga otra espada, y junto al resto se  
        lanzo al ataque, Akane, Lou y kuno miraban aterrados, el demonio era  
        golpeado por todos, su cuerpo parecía una bolsa de boxeo,  
        balanceándose de aquí para allá, los chicos se movían a una  
        velocidad increíble, pero no lograban derribarlos, incluso parecía  
        que Fio se reía, y poco a poco empezó a responder, parecía que a  
        cada segundo se acostumbraba a sus rivales, y empezó a lanzar golpes  
        también, hasta que Mousse salio volando y se estrello contra un  
        árbol, seguido por Ryoga, luego Ranma y por ultimo shampoo, todo en  
        cinco segundos.  
        -vamos, hace miles de años que los espero, ¿acaso van a defraudarme?-  
        los chicos se miraron y nuevamente atacaron, por algunos segundos,  
        Fio retrocedió, pero luego repitió la escena anterior, y el se quedo  
        solo sobre el escenario, el demonio había perdido la sonrisa,  
        parecía tener un rictus enojado, miraba a sus rivales, los cuales se  
        encontraban jadeantes, con signos y moretones de golpes.  
        -¿Qué les pasa, eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?- demostrando su  
        furia, golpeo un árbol, haciéndolo temblar por completo.  
        -OH, OH, creo que se esta enojando- Ranma miro a su rival, Akane  
        tuvo un mal presentimiento  
        -se adapta a la lucha, cada momento es más poderos, tal vez sea  
        parte de la maldición-  
        Nuevamente el grupo se lanzo a combatir, pero en menos de cinco  
        segundos todos fueron desechados, Ryoga miro a shampoo.  
        -creo que estamos en problemas-un alarido estremecedor lo confirmo,  
        Fio parecía haber enloquecido, se golpeaba el pecho, y golpeando un  
        grueso árbol, lo partió sin problemas.  
        -perdió el control, tendremos que derrotarlo ahora o nos har  
        pedazos- Ranma se lanzo al ataque, pero el demonio lo tomo por la  
        cintura y lo hizo rebotar contra los árboles, shampoo, atacando por  
        el flanco le dio dos poderosos golpes, pero Fio, aun trastabillando  
        la tomo de un brazo y la estrello contra un árbol, luego girando  
        ataco a Ryoga, el chico lo recibió con una patada, pero el demonio,  
        aunque sentido, alcanzo a tomar la pierna del chico.  
        Un extraño ruido a algo que se quiebra, seguido por los gritos del  
        muchacho indicaban que Ryoga también quedaba fuera de combate. Acto  
        seguido, Fio arranco una rama de un árbol seco y se volteo donde una  
        mareada shampoo trataba de ponerse de pie, como si fuera una  
        jabalina la lanzo sobre la chica, que solo atino a cerrar los ojos,  
        pero otro grito de dolor la obligo a abrirlos, Mousse, a guisa de  
        escudo, se había interpuesto, la amazona miro con horror como el  
        hombro del joven había sido traspasado, este, aullando, quebró la  
        rama para que no le hiciera mas daño.  
        -Mousse, eres un tonto, ¿por que hiciste esto?, tonto, tonto-  
        -shampoo, solo lo hice por que te amo- el chico se desmayo, shampoo  
        trato de llegar a el, solo entonces vio que el demonio se había  
        acercado a ellos, Fio golpeo tan fuerte a shampoo que la dejo  
        inconsciente.  
        -vamos, o los matara- Akane y Lou se lanzaron al ataque, la amazona  
        reboto en varios árboles y trato de caer sobre el demonio, este  
        esquivo el golpe del bombori y con un terrible puñetazo al estomago  
        la arrojo a lo lejos, Lou no volvió a levantarse, Akane trato de  
        golpearlo con su mazo, Fio esquivo el golpe, pero la chica,  
        aprovechando el rebote contra el suelo lo golpeo en la quijada,  
        parecía que Fio caía, cuando esto la tomo del cuello, Akane intento  
        atacar de nuevo pero el demonio la tomo del antebrazo, la miro y  
        gruño. Nuevos gritos y otra vez el sonido de algo que se quiebra  
        despabilaron a Ranma, allá, vio a Fio que sostenía a Akane del  
        cuello, parecía hablarle, el chico se lanzo al ataque, en el mismo  
        momento en que el cielo se nublo nuevamente. Kuno gimió.  
        -no, ahora esto no- desenvaino su katana, observo a Ukyo desmayada a  
        su lado, y se dirigió a los árboles a su lado.  
        -suéltala- Ranma trato de golpear al demonio, pero este, sin soltar  
        a Akane, se bastaba con una sola mano para mantenerlo a raya,  
        incluso lo sentó de un golpe.  
        -¿todo es por ella, no es verdad, si la mato, pelearan como es  
        debido?- Fio empezó a estrangular a Akane, quien se termino  
        desmayando, Ranma otra vez intento atacarlo, pero no podía golpear a  
        la bestia, parecía que no se podía hacer nada.  
        -te dijo que la sueltes bellaco- Fio apenas tubo tiempo para ver a  
        un kuno que lo atacaba por sorpresa, el kendoista había cortado una  
        larga Ranma, le corto la punta en ángulo con su catana, y como si  
        fuera una pica la clavo en el pecho del demonio, Fio aulló, soltó a  
        Akane, quien cayo a sus pies, kuno lanzo la katana a Ranma, quien  
        corto una rama de la manera, mientras kuno hacia retroceder  
        lentamente al demonio hacia el barranco, Fio no soportaba el dolor,  
        trataba de desenterrar la madera de su tórax, pero el muchacho  
        empujaba y le faltaban las fuerzas, y en el aturdimiento no vio a  
        Ranma que lo atacaba de la misma manera, volvió a aullar cuando la  
        segunda lanza se clavo en el, pero Ranma la había cortado mucho mas  
        corta que la de kuno, por lo que Fio alargo su brazo y lo tomo del  
        cuello, tratando de estrangularlo.  
        -Empuja Saotome, empuja-  
        -eso hago, eso hago- se acercaban rápidamente ahora al barranco,  
        estaba casi en el borde cuando empezó a caer las primeras gotas.  
        Ryoga maldijo en vos alta, mientras se arrastraba debajo de los  
        árboles.  
        -no, por dios, no- Ranma, empapado, se transformo en la esbelta  
        pelirroja, pero Ryoga sabia que, como mujer, Ranma no solo era mas  
        pequeña, también era mas débil y menos resistente al dolor.  
        Fio noto que la presión a su izquierda disminuya, ahora era su  
        turno, empezó a empujar, a pesar del dolor, y lentamente se alejo  
        del barranco, kuno observo a su derecha, Ranma parecía casi  
        completamente ahogado, y se empezaban a alejar del borde, no tuvo  
        piedad, revolvió la pica en la herida del demonio, quien grito  
        desesperado y se detuvo.  
        -vamos kuno ahora- Ranma tomo un poco de aire y trato de empujar,  
        pero Fio no retrocedía. Incluso, parecía que en su furia volvía a  
        empujar, kuno no podía sostenerse en pie mas, el fango lo hacia  
        resbalar, iban a perder.  
        -SHI SHI HOKODAN- el grito llego hacia ellos desde atrás, Ryoga,  
        recordando lo que dijo Fio antes de la pelea, sabia que ni todo su  
        Ki lanzado contra el lo podría dañar, pero si atacaba a...  
        Justo detrás de Fio la bola de energía golpeo, arrasando varios  
        centímetros de tierra, el demonio perdió el equilibrio, Ranma y kuno  
        empujaron sin piedad, mientras Ryoga se transformaba en P-chan, el  
        demonio empezaba a caer, en su desesperación intento tomarse del  
        brazo de Ranma, y como no lo logro, la tomo de una de sus piernas,  
        arrastrándola con el.  
        -Kunoooooo- el kendoista alcanzo a tomarla de una mano, pero en el  
        enfangado piso resbalo, cayendo boca a bajo, quedándose al borde,  
        empezaba a resbalar también hacia allí, cuando vio una raíz que  
        sobre salía, alcanzo a pasar su pie bajo ella, trabándolo, luego  
        miro hacia abajo, Ranma se sostenía de el con sus dos manos,  
        mientras pateaba a Fio, que se sostenía, gimiendo de una sola mano  
        de una de sus pierna.  
        -suéltame, suéltame maldito- a pesar de la lluvia, Ranma y kuno  
        sudaban a mares, kuno sentía por momentos que la pelirroja se le  
        resbalaba, y sentía también que su tobillo se empezaba a torcer en  
        formas extrañas, a juzgar por los dolores, ¿pero que mas podía  
        hacer? El código samurai le impedía rendirse, pero era poco lo que  
        podía hacer si no sostener a la chica.  
        -cuiiii- kuno volteo la cabeza, allí estaba P-chan, quien se había  
        arrastrado con su pierna rota a cuestas y... una katana entre los  
        dientes, el chico lo observo incrédulo, tomo la espada por el filo.  
        -Toma Ranma- la chica tomo la espada y produjo dos tajos rápidos en  
        el brazo de Fio, quien termino por soltarla, solo entonces Ranma  
        sintió el dolor en sus piernas, Fio desesperado, había clavado sus  
        largas uñas en sus pantorrillas, miro al demonio caer al lago como  
        en cámara lenta, este parecía mirarla, Ranma no noto el terror de  
        hacia segundos en su rostro, mas bien parecía...  
        Ranma sintió que la levantaban, arrastrándose paso sobre el cuerpo  
        de kuno, y quedo tirada en el barro, con un gemido, el kendoista,  
        también arrastrándose, quedo cara a cara con la pelirroja.  
        -¿ya no te doy nauseas?-  
        -Saotome, creedme, me duele tantas cosas que no pienso en eso ahora-  
        -lo vencimos-  
        -por supuesto, ¿acaso creías que el trueno azul perdonaría a ese  
        salvaje?- ambos empezaron a rehice, como si estuvieran en algún  
        lugar tranquilo.  
        -debo decir que nos salvamos gracia a Ryoga, el me trajo eso- kuno  
        señalo la espada ensangrentada  
        -Ryoga, te debo dos- el cerdito se arrastro entre ellos, y segundos  
        después los tres quedaron en un estado entre el desmayo y el sueño.  
  
        N.A. por dios, que difícil fue escribir esto, con razón no hay  
        capítulos largos de peleas, uno se imagina muy bien lo que quiere,  
        pero cuesta uno y la mitad de otro llevarlo a palabras, bue espero  
        que no sea un capitulo muy pretencioso o muy soso, nos vemos en los  
        últimos capítulos. 


	10. Final

_-no me sueltes-_

_-no puedo más-_

_-por favor, kuno no me…-_

_-Raannmaaaa-_

_-_

_-Ranma, Ranma, despierta- _el chico abrió los ojos y se sintió cegado por una fuerte luz, volteo hacia donde venia la voz, el rostro de Cologne comenzó a hacerse mas nítido.

_-Ranma, chico, estas bien?-_

_-me duele la pierna-_

_-es que tuvieron que limpiarte la herida, si te sientes raro es por que tuvieron que sedarte,  dime me comprendes?_

_-mmhmm-_

_-dime, chico, como murió Fio?_

_-mmhmm-_

_-vamos chico concéntrate, como murió Fio?_

_-Fio no murió, mmhmm-_

_-como que no murió?-_

_No, cayó… al lago-_

_-tu no lo viste morir?-_

_-déjame dormir, me duele la pierna-_

_-chico, contéstame, viste morir a Fio, si o no?-_ el tono de la voz de Cologne lo hizo despertarse un poco, solo un poco.

_-sabes, Fio tenia una maldición… como  nosotros… era humano, lo trasformaron en demonio… para romperla… alguien debía vencerlo, pero el también… tenia que pelear… para ganar-_

_-ya veo, una trampa que en realidad servia para matarlo-_

_-así es… y con el tiempo el demonio tomaba el control… y era mas fuerte aun… pero cuando cayo al lago, parecía en paz… sabes, cuando se tomaba de mi pierna… parecía aterrorizado de caer… pero cuando cayo_- Ranma pareció despertarse del todo

_-que chico, dime, que?-_

_-creo que comprendió que lo habíamos vencido, por fin-_

_-significa que no murió-_

_-solo se que cayo al lago…y me miraba mientras lo hacia-_

_-que estamos buscando-_ Happosai y Cologne llevaban horas buscando en el bosque alrededor del lago, hacia tres días habían rescatados a tres personas, un gato, dos zorrinos, un cerdo y un pato de algún lugar en el barranco allí arriba, en donde habían tenido una sangrienta batalla contra un demonio llamado Fio, luego alcanzando una velocidad inconcebible para dos ancianos tan cargados, llegaron a un hospital de una pequeña ciudad llamada Waq Quei, la cual a solo cuatro días de las fosas, no se sintió extrañado del tipo de heridos que le llegaban, en los días siguientes, un festival de gritos por parte de Ukyo, Akane y Ryoga inundaron las silenciosas salas del hospital, había que reacomodar huesos rotos. Lou, tenia solo contusiones y moretones, shampoo, para alegría de algunos, no pronunciaría palabra por algunos meses, Fio le había roto la mandíbula, kuno, a mas de contusiones y mas moretones, se había dislocado un tobillo al sostener a Ranma, otro con moretones y golpes, además de cinco profundas heridas en la pantorrilla que amenazaban con infección, pero por lejos el mas herido era Mousse, fractura de los dos huesos del hombro, salvo apenas el pulmón, si la lanza de Fio se hubiera clavado centímetros mas bajo, no habría medicina que lo hubiera salvado.

_-el cadáver de Fio-_ Cologne contesto suavemente

_-como sabes que murió?-_

_-simple, ya no llueve-_

_-y por que debemos encontrarlo, acaso con matarlo no alcanza para poder romper la maldición-_

_-como romperíamos la maldición?-_

_-bañando a Akane en las aguas del lago-_

_-del lago en donde pudo haberse ahogado Fio?-_ el viejo se detuvo en seco

_-no creerás que…?_

_-las aguas pueden ser maldecidas, incluso por un demonio, haría falta una gran fuerza mística, estoy segura que Fio la tenia,  kuno, Ranma y Ryoga dicen que Fio estaba herido de muerte, Ranma fue el ultimo en verlo, y dice que cuando cayo, Fio estaba vivo, con lo herido que estaba, y la magia del lugar, bien podríamos convertir a Akane o a las chica de la aldea en un demonio azul de tres metros agonizante con dos lanzas clavadas en el pecho, no es muy alentador que digamos-_

_-y que sucede si no encontramos el cadáver?_

_-asumiremos dos posibilidades, una, que Fio no murió en el agua, si no que sobrevivió y se fue de aquí, dos, que se ahogo y se hundió en el lago._

_-la última no nos conviene-_

_-lo se, pero que podemos hacer?-_

_-sigamos buscando-_ los viejos se separaron y continuaron la búsqueda cada uno por su lado, por mas que rebuscaron en la orilla oriental del lago (la mas cercana al barranco) no encontraron rastro de Fio.

_-es ilógico que hubiera nadado hacia otra orilla, esta le quedaba más cerca-_

_-en ese caso, esperemos que se haya salvado y se haya ido-_

_-no me gusta-_

_-Cologne, sabes que la selva oculta muchas cosas, podrías pasar a tres metros de un elefante y no verlo-_

_-Happy, no nos podemos quedar con la duda-_

_-que propones?-_

_-deberás sumergirte y ver si no se hundió en el fondo-_ el viejo la miro con sorna

_-JA, y por que no lo haces tu?-_

_-bsbsbsbsb-_

_-que dices?-_

_-bsbsbsbsb-_

_-Cologne…-_

_-no se nadar, contento?- _

_-vamos Cologne, te conozco, eres una de las mejores nadadoras que vi-_

_-y tu no piensas ponerte senil nunca?-_

_-vamos, no pienso meterme allí por nada del mundo, es mejor que sigamos revisando un poco mas allá de la orilla-_por otra hora continuaron rebuscando entre los árboles y la alta hierba, habían ya desistido de seguir hasta la mañana siguiente, tomaron el sendero que los llevaría hacia la cima del barranco, empezaron a desandar la senda , subieron la lomada que llevaba al barranco, empezaron a recorrer lo que había sido el campo de batalla, cuando de frente, llegando por el sendero, se acercaba una hermosa muchacha, tenia la piel muy blanca, el pelo negro, suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura, una pequeña boca muy roja, pero lo mas llamativo eran sus ojo, a pesar de que la chica no debía tener mas de veinte años, parecían los ojos de alguien muy cansados, grandes y con un brillo de tristeza, su vestimenta era oriental y riquísima. Parecía moverse con comodidad por la selva, y parecía que no había notado a la pareja de ancianos. Happy fue el primero que hablo.

_-uhy, que linda-_ la chica pareció ahora notar la presencia de los viejos, los miro extrañados, igual que ellos a ella.

_-quienes son ustedes-_

_-Mi nombre es Cologne, soy matriarca de la aldea amazona, el es  Happy, un viejo amigo, que haces por aquí niña?-_

_-solo paseaba, nada más-_

_-es un lugar peligroso, se dice que un demonio anda suelto-_

_-así es?, les agradezco la advertencia, pero no creo en esas cosas- _la chica parecía apurada por irse, se alejaba lentamente, Cologne le miraba con recelo.

_-como te llamas pequeña?_

_-mi nombre es … Tia Sug- _ tardo en contestar, como si pensara la respuesta.

_-este no es un lugar común para pasear, de donde vienes?-_

_-vengo de muy lejos… me informaron que este es… un magnifico lugar para entrenar, por la magia y esas cosas-_

_-no dijiste que no creías en esas cosas- _ ambas se miraron fijamente. Cologne suspiro.

_-por que nos engañas Fio?- _ a Happy se le cayo la boca, miraba a Cologne y a la chica, tartamudeando

_-ella es Fio, esta hermosa niña… es ese demonio horrible?-_ la chica bajo la vista.

_-como te diste cuenta?-_

_-por el silencio, es la señal de respeto de la selva hacia ti, además, a pesar de lo blando que esta el suelo no dejas huella en el, eso solo lo haría un espíritu-_

_-un espíritu?- _Happy seguía mirando a la chica, Cologne se acerco, y trato de golpearla, pero su bastón paso por entremedio de ella como si nada, a ella pareció molestarle.

_-sabes mucho matriarca-_

_-aun no se por que estas aquí-_

_-quería saber que les paso a los chicos-_

_-ellos están…estarán bien, unos cuantos husos rotos por aquí, unos golpes por allí, nada que no se arregle en un par de meses-_

_-ninguno murió, todos sobrevivirán?_- en el rostro del fantasma se vislumbro como si se sacara un peso de encima.

_-ninguno murió, tanto te preocupaba que no pudiste dejar este mundo?-_

_-así es-_

_-por que?, no tuviste piedad de ellos en la batalla, por que ahora?-_ la chico fue la que suspiro ahora

_- el demonio y yo no éramos la misma persona, en la maldición ambos debíamos compartir un cuerpo, últimamente el estaba dominando-_

_-cual era tu maldición?-_

_Es una larga historia, acompáñenme hacia el arroyo, mientras se la cuento- _como Cologne había observado, Fio no dejaba huella alguna, durante el trayecto relato su vida.

-_Dime matriarca, oíste hablar de Luat Yi y su ejercito bárbaro?-_

_-claro que si, ella era una poderosa bruja que comandaba un ejercito implaclave, controlo todo el oriente hace mas de mil años-_

_-hace casi dos mil años, yo era la princesa del reino de Wer Jo, teníamos un pequeño ejercito, nos negamos a pagar tributo a Luat, ella como escarmiento y ejemplo dio la orden de destruir el reino de mi padre, durante semanas, el ejercito y el pueblo resistió, pero no importaba cuanto lucháramos, a pesar de todas nuestras victorias, cada vez estábamos mas cerca de nuestro castillo, a pesar de que luchábamos con el coraje que nos daba la desesperación, inevitablemente íbamos a perder, a pesar de ello, Luat, cansada del retraso por conquistarnos, tomo personalmente la dirección del asedio de nuestro castillo, a si y todo tardo cuatro semanas en poder entrar a las muralla, la lucha dentro fue cruel, no íbamos a rendirnos tan fácilmente, aunque yo tenia prohibido luchar, una vez que entraron al castillo, me vi involucrada, nos defendimos como fieras, a tal punto que cuando finalmente rodearon al ultimo grupo de soldados, Luat dio la orden de detener el ataque, nos dijo que éramos valientes, que no merecíamos la muerte, que nos rindiéramos para salvar la vida de los civiles, todos depusimos nuestras armas, pero algunos soldados trataron de continuar la lucha, eso enfureció a Luat, quien dio orden de lanzar el ataque final, como era de esperar, algunos pidieron piedad, llorando, de rodillas…Luat dijo que tendría piedad, si nuestro mejor guerrero vencía al suyo. Aceptamos, a sabiendas que todos los grandes soldados habían muerto, me eligieron a mi, ya que yo también era una gran luchadora, me acerque hacia donde estaba Luat, la cual a su vez llamo a uno de sus guerreros llamado Dert,  era un ser impresionante, tenia unos tres metros de altura, era muy fuerte, y lo cubría una pelambre azul, Luat me miro y me dijo lo siguiente-_

_ Si tu vences a este guerrero, todos los soldados y gente del pueblo sobrevivirán, pero tu serás sacrificada, si el te vence, tu vivirás, pero todos ellos morirán-_

_ Pude ver la sonrisa de la bruja, solo le pregunte una cosa_

_ – me da su palabra que ellos vivirán-_

_ -así es-_

_ me acerque al demonio, Luat dio la señal, y pelee como nunca en mi vida, lo golpee tanto que lo desmaye en segundos, y desesperada trate  de matar a Luat, quien me detuvo con su magia, me miro con furia y pronuncio su condena-_

_-puesto que la vida de tus compañeros y tu pueblo no fueron suficiente para que aceptaras un sacrificio que yo no iba a hacer, tendrás una vida de humillaciones, dolor y pena, puesto que venciste, malditas serás hasta que seas vencida, hay de ti si no peleas como hoy por que maldita seguirás siendo hasta que luches para vencer-_

Cologne se detuvo al notar los detalles de la maldición y su por que

_-de modo que solo te estaba probando?-_

_-así es, trate de salvar mi vida arriesgando las de mis súbditos, Luat fue implacable, tenia un raro sentido del honor-_

_-y que hizo?-_

_-me fundió con el demonio vencido, ese fue el castigo para Dert por haber perdido- _la vos de Fio expresaba llanto

_-pero no me convirtió en un demonio, compartí el cuerpo con el, era una lucha constante, el me culpaba de que lo hubieran desterrado, se alimentaba de animales, vivos y muertos, y seres humanos, ambos luchábamos en su cabeza, a gritos e insultos, con el tiempo empecé a ganar, su presencia empezaba a desaparecer, me alimentaba de frutos, cazaba y cocinaba a algunos cerdos o faisanes, pero muy de vez en cuando, el reaparecía, así fueron casi dos mil años, hasta que el nuevamente empezó a resurgir, me gritaba que ya no quería seguir esperando, que prefería morir a seguir conmigo, y yo empecé a pensar lo mismo, lo deje hacer, tal vez encontráramos a alguien que nos venciera, o que nos matara, y así fui perdiendo el control, cada vez el era mas fuerte, y yo mas débil, me convertí en espectadora de sus fechorías, destruyo varias aldeas, cuando se entero de los maldecidos de las fosas, yo le decía que ellos podrían vencernos, pero el ya sin mayor molestia de mi parte que una voz de conciencia, estaba a gusto destruyendo y matando, así que decidió deshacerse de los maldecidos, por medio de un lacayo de una aldea a la que amenazo con destruir si no hacia lo que le ordenaba, luego destruyo y hechizo a las únicas que pensó que podrían vencerlo, para su sorpresa la llegada de los maldecidos fue un reto, lo convencí de que tal vez nos separaríamos, por un momento fui yo la que lucho, les explique la maldición, hasta que el se canso y tomo el control, por suerte esos chicos nos vencieron, no abría podido soportar mas tiempo con el-_

_-uno de los chicos dicen que cuando caíste te diste cuenta que estabas vencido-_

_-me di cuenta de eso-_

_-entonces cuando se rompió la maldición?, si tienes esa figura, significa que esta se rompió-_

_-así es, la maldición se rompió casi al instante de tocar el agua-_

_-en donde están los cadáveres?-_

_-cadáveres?_

_-si el tuyo y el del demonio-_

_-no hay cadáver de Dert-_

_-como, a que te refieres?-_

_-la ultima broma de Luat fue esa, en cuando la maldición se rompió, Dert desapareció, y mi cuerpo tomo su lugar-_ los ancianos se detuvieron en seco

_-significa, que tu?- _

-_así es, me sumergí en el agua, con dos lanzas clavadas en mí-_

_-por que Luat hizo eso?-_ el fantasma se arrodillo, como si la pena lo doblara

_-por que llego a odiarme, en cuando la maldición se rompiera, yo debería vivir con lo que habíamos echo con Dert, OH, aun siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, maldita sea, la sangre de niños inocente, que Dert mataba para amargarme la vida, solo para eso- _el fantasma golpeaba el puño contra el suelo

_-sabes lo que era peor? Que yo sentía por el, veía por el, escuchaba por el, y por el ese sabor de la sangre me agradaba- _el espíritu gritaba ya.

_-comprendes por que deseaba la muerte, prefería esto, ser un espíritu, que seguir luchando contra ese bastardo, por ese cuando Dert se soltó de esa chica en el barranco y caímos, comprendí que moriríamos probablemente, pero la paz que sentí en mi interior compensaba todo-_ Happosai se acerco al espíritu que permanecía arrodillado y llorando, trato de acariciar su hombro para consolarlo, pero su mano se introdujo en la figura de la chica, esta con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas lo miro como agradeciendo el gesto, Cologne tenia aun una dura pregunta que hacer.

_-Fio, donde moriste?_ El espíritu levanto la vista hacia ellos.

_-me acerque a la orilla, conocía la leyenda del lugar y no quería ahogarme, así que llegue a la orilla y me arrastre lejos del lago-_

_-por los dioses, abras sufrido atrozmente-_

_-sabia que la paz estaba cerca, por que condenar a alguien que cayera al agua-_ un viento soplo desde el sur, el fantasma miro asustado

_-mi tiempo se acaba, es hora de que rinda cuentas por mi larga vida-_

_-si lo que has dicho es verdad, el valor será ínfimo-_ Fio miro como agradeciendo la esperanza, el viento soplo mas fuerte aun y ella empezó a desvanecerse.

_-podrán hacer dos cosas por mi?, mi cadáver esta en la curva de ese arroyo, podrán darle una ultima morada?-_ el viejo asinti

_-así lo haremos-_

_-podrán disculparme con los chico?-_

_-así se hará, ve Fio, descansa en paz-_ como si esperara esas palabras el espíritu desapareció por completo en el viento que soplaba, en el horizonte se veía el ocaso. Cologne resoplo.

_-pobre niña, dos mil años, vamos Happy, hay que cumplir dos promesas-_encontraron el cadáver de Fio justo detrás de la curva, tal como ella había dicho, ambos se quedaron mirando el cuerpo, dos pedazos de madera sobresalían de su tórax, a Happy se le escapaba una lagrima.

_-pobrecita, abr sufrido atrozmente para llegar aquí-_

_-quería asegurarse de no hechizar el lago, pero mira el rostro, espero el final con calma y resignación- _el rostro del cuerpo no dejaba ver ninguna señal de dolor, tristeza o miedo, solo paz hacia lo inevitable.

_-sabia que su pesadilla había terminado-_ procedieron a darle digna sepultura,  se preguntaban si debían dejar alguna señal, decidieron que no, Dert había causado mucho mal, y alguien podría querer vengarse con Fio.

_-ahora no se si odiarla o no, esa historia es terrible-_ el grupo, reunido junto a la cama de Mousse escucho en silencio, en verdad la historia de Fio era mas triste que cualquiera de la de ellos, cuando el grupo se retiraban a sus habitaciones, la anciana levanto el animo.

_-vamos chicos, Fio ya tiene la paz que buscaba, es hora de hacer lo que vinimos a hacer-_ Akane la miro y se señalo el yeso

_-así y todo?- _la anciana guiño un ojo

_-para que se invento el plástico?, los que puedan caminar me ayudaran a reunir a las hechizadas de la aldea, los que no se quedaran en el campamento, tengo una deuda con esas malditas aguas que quiero ganar._

Una semana después, junto al lago, dos amazonas, luego de un baño caliente se dieron un largo mojadura en sus aguas, luego de secarse, fueron empapadas con agua fría y caliente, no habiendo transformación, el resto de las amazonas se lanzo de cabeza a sus aguas, incluso Akane, con un polietileno impidiendo que se mojara su yeso disfrutaba plenamente por primera vez de un chapuzón (con la obviedad de diez excelentes nadadoras amazonas cuidándola, lo que no impedía que de vez en cuando por alguna razón su cabeza se hundiera como el Titanic), todas pasaron la prueba del agua fría y caliente, quedaba la duda de si la protección era permanente o temporal, eso solo se sabría con el tiempo, pero por el momento no había motivito para empañar la fiesta, y menos la de Cologne, kuno se acerco con sus muletas a un Ryoga que tomaba el sol en una reposeerá con su largo yeso en su pierna, el kendoista le señalaba a la matriarca, quien gritaba y hacia gestos obscenos al lago desde la barranca desde donde cayera Fio. Ryoga no presto mucha atención, hizo una seña a una muy poco movible y adolorida Ukyo, quien le guiño un ojo, abría hecho otra seña, pero la chica tenia vendas elásticas y los calmantes empezaban a perder sus efectos, Ranma miraba a la jovial Akane, con sus pierna al aire en lugar de su cabeza, meneando la cabeza, se preguntaba si algún día su ya futura esposa aprendería a nadar aunque sea en una bañadera, y una furiosa shampoo se veía obligada a satisfacer a un inmóvil Mousse , obligada por que Cologne le había indicado que era su deber, según las leyes de la tribu, como su futura esposa, el echo de no poder pronunciar palabras, y no poder siquiera golpear a alguien la volvían mas loca aun.

_-kuno, y como vamos a volver?-_ Happy se había acercado al millonario

_-Sasuke nos vendrá a recoger, junto con su tripulación ninja, no tendremos que hacer nada, solo disfrutar el viaje… y poner a Ryoga en el lugar mas alejado del GPS._

_-abra mucho que explicar-_ pensaba Akane viendo a Ranma en la orilla

_-pero todo se entiende si es de corazón- _pensaba Ranma viendo a Akane jugar con algunas amazonas, en el agua!

_-aquí estamos, quienes no nos comprendíamos antes de pasar tantas cosas juntos-_ meditaba Ryoga viendo a Ukyo

_-allá estaremos, juntos como una familia-_ meditaba Ukyo observando a Ryoga

_-acaso hay que soportar tantas pruebas para ver la realidad?- _pronuncio en vos baja Mousse

_-será que la ceguera del alma es la que mas cuesta aclarar?-_ shampoo pens

_-tan solo somos humanos, con sus miedos y sus falla- _Kuno recordó esa frase de un libro

_-pero los seres humanos pueden cambiar- _le contesto Happy.

Fin

Escenas de la próxima temporada.

Que haces en esta cama Ukyo?

Que hago yo aquí?, Que haces tu en MI cama Ryoga?

Voy a matar a Nabiki, no puede casarse solo por dinero

Si no encuentran a Tofu, no nos tocaran ni un solo cabello hasta que nuestra hermana este con quien quiere estar, esta será una huelga de piernas cerradas.

No se olviden de conseguir el soundtrak de Un Hechizo…. De KAZAA LITE RECORDS

Para las escenas de acción : Perry Mason de Ozzi

Para las escenas tristes: Malibu, versión acústica de Hole y Cuando Estés aquí de la Renga

Para las escenas románticas: cualquier canción romántica en versión guitarra española

Para las escenas cómicas: Pet Cementery de Ramones y Dude (looks like  a lady) de Aerosmith

Para el relato de la vida de Fio: Echoes de Pink Floyd

Para los titulos : Pacto de Bersuit Vergarabat


End file.
